Laços de Vida
by alinepcruzs2
Summary: Amor... Aversão, hostilidade e horror OU apreço, benevolência e devoção? Amizade... Antipatia, rivalidade e repugnância OU afeição, companheirismo e amor? O que é mais forte, amor ou amizade? Talvez os dois? Eles vão ter de aprender o significado desses sentimentos e questionar se seus próximos serão merecedores do que pode oferecer, pois uma vez quebrados os laços, podem nunca ma
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Mais uma noite na minha cama encarando o teto. Como tenho passado o dia trabalhando no hospital, estou muito cansada. Ultimamente, temos muitas entradas de feridos e apenas uma área de Shizune-san para coordenar o hospital, enquanto Tsunade-chichou orienta o Naruto-kun para se tornar Hokage (o que convenhamos, é um trabalho baita).

Hoje é sexta-feira, e estou agradecendo mentalmente Kami-sama já que este fim de semana será minha folga. Ah, da um tempo! Fiz plantão a semana toda e Tsunade-chichou teve dó de mim. Além do mais, percebi que ela não está mais aguentando o Naruto que quer mais tempo com um Hinata.

Divagando sobre o meu dia, não ouço Ino me chamando.

\- Testuda, vamos ao festival que está tendo na praça? - Ino me olha deitada na cama viajando em pensamentos. - Sakura ...? Sakura!

Um casal com uma cama com um vestido e uma mulher amiga na porta de quarto, com um lindo vestido azul marinho frente única, com costas entrelaçadas e uma sandália de salto baixo.

\- Por que está tão arrumada, Ino?

\- Esqueceu, não é, testuda? Sabia que isso iria acontecer! Têm estado assim ocupada estes dias ... Por isso, como sou sua melhor amiga, vim te ajudar a se arrumar. Vamos, levante-se e tome um banho que vou escolher sua roupa para irmos ao festival. Vão estar todos lá e sabem que já não estão reunidos.

Ino é o tipo de pessoa que vai falando e não dá tempo para você pensar, por isso, com toda "delicadeza" ela me tira da cama, me entrega uma tolha e me enfia no banheiro. Quando penso em responder que quero dormir, pois estou muito cansada, fico quieta. É melhor desistir agora do que prolongar um debate. Madre me distrair um pouco e curtir com meus amigos. Há mais de três meses que não conseguimos no direito, eu preciso ficar por dentro do que está acontecendo.

Saio de um banho quentinho e relaxante. Enquanto aproveito o calor para passar meus cremes, percebo que Ino está muito quieta. Estranho, essa porquinha não para um minuto. Abro a porta do banheiro e olho ao redor do quarto. Ela não está aqui, mas deixe minha roupa sobre uma cama.

Aproximo-me e vejo que ela separou um vestido branco com desenho de pétalas de sakura voando, ele é de alcinha, justo não busto e solto até o joelho e uma areia rosa de salto baixo, simple minha cara. É por isso que amo aquela porquinha, ela me entende e conhece todos os meus gostos. Troco-me e faço uma maquiagem bem leve, está muito quente. Passo um perfume, faço uma trança de lado em meu cabelo que agora está batendo no fim das costas e desço. Olho a sala e nada de Ino. Quando estiver na área de cozinha, o seu endereço de e-mail está vazio.

Achei que estávamos indo para um festival. Se não sabe, o que não falta a comida de diversos tipos. Falo rindo da cara feia que ela faz.

\- E eu achei que você fosse mais hospitaleira com seus amigos, estava com fome e fez um lanchinho.

\- Sabe Ino, você tem feito muitos lanchinhos ultimamente. - Quando falo isso ela cora e se faz de desentendida.

O que você acha Poxa, não posso nem fazer uma lanche mais, testuda ?! Venho aqui com toda a minha humildade te ajudar, já que você esqueceu nosso compromisso e ainda tenho que ficar escutando esse tipo de coisa ?! Estou feliz com isso, senhorita Sakura Haruno. - Enrola e, enquanto imagina que me enrolou, eu estou aqui me divertindo horrores. Que nem passe pela cabeça que já viu os exames que pediu outro dia. No achem que sou bisbilhoteira nem fofoqueira, mas fiquei realmente preocupado quando vi os pedidos e, como já tinha saído o resultado, eu como médica, só de uma conferência para ver como está a saúde da minha melhor amiga. E qual não foi a minha opinião? É claro, não contei para ninguém, mas estou muito ansiosa para que ela venha me contar. Assim como poderei dar o presente que comprei. - Está bem, Tudo bem, já entendi, amiga do meu coração, linda, minha porquinha mais fofa. - Me olha torto com desconfiança. - Não estou fazendo algo desprezível, longe de mim, tão achei estranho. Como você disse, é um festival e não viu, já estou pronta. Então, vamos logo que estou louca para me distrair e não quero voltar tarde, pois estou muito cansada. - Vou falando e caminhando até ela. - Vamos andando, lá você não é mais do que diga que está sem dinheiro, sei que seu lindo e gostoso namorado está na cidade. Você não parou de dizer uma semana toda que estava louca para ver ele, então anda porquinha. Já estou pronta Então, vamos logo que estou louca para me distrair e não quero voltar tarde, pois estou muito cansada. - Vou falando e caminhando até ela. - Vamos andando, lá você não é mais do que diga que está sem dinheiro, sei que seu lindo e gostoso namorado está na cidade. Você não parou de dizer uma semana toda que estava louca para ver ele, então anda porquinha. Já estou pronta Então, vamos logo que estou louca para me distrair e não quero voltar tarde, pois estou muito cansada. - Vou falando e caminhando até ela. - Vamos andando, lá você não é mais do que diga que está sem dinheiro, sei que seu lindo e gostoso namorado está na cidade. Você não parou de dizer uma semana toda que estava louca para ver ele, então anda porquinha.

Ela me olha estranho, mas continua andando. Peguei as chaves de casa, já tinha trancado meu quarto, peguei meu caso ocorra nenhum hospital e saímos.

\- Ok, ok, testuda, está certo que você tem outro dia que o Gaara-kun está na cidade, mas é exagero seu que não parei de falar dele uma semana toda. - Diz com um bico e carinha de santa. Eu bufo, _tá de sacanagem, né?_

\- Até parece, loira falsa! Da próxima vez, vou gravar. Ninguém aguenta mais Gaara-kun para cá, Gaara-kun para lá! Aff, Ino, assumam logo o que vocês têm. - Tá. Falei um pouco demais, mas eles precisam se assumir logo. Já faz quatro anos que estão namorando escondido e eu vejo como ela é triste quando o Gaara tem que voltar para Suna. Está certo de que é o país, mas que resolva logo esse comentário com o Conselho.

\- Eu sei. Ele disse que tem uma surpresa para mim hoje, estou realmente esperando que por isso. Quero logo resolver nossa situação, mas os antigos de Suna são velhos chatos e antiquados em relação a estranhos, ainda mais quando é Kazekage-sama. - Diz tristemente.

\- Eu sei porquinha, me desculpe por esse jeito que falei so that eu fico muito triste quando o vejo mais triste ainda por ele estar indo embora. - Digo abraçando ela.

A lua cheia no céu está linda e brilhante, fazendo contraste com uma cidade, toda decorada pelo festival, os balões, como barracas, como pessoas, está tudo muito bonito. Os fogos, à noite, ainda é cedo. Andamos até o ponto de encontro, em frente ao Ichiraku, aos poucos avistamos nossos amigos estão todos lá. Olhando-os de longe tão animados conversando e brincando penso em como sou sortuda por ter amigos bons bons e fiéis. Naruto nos avistou, e começou a gritar, esse dobe é muito escandaloso, acho que isso nunca vai mudar, mesmo sendo Hokage; Mas pesando bem, já estou tão acostumado com esse jeito.

_ Sakura-chan, está atrasada, todos estão aqui. Porque as mulheres demoram tanto para si arrumar _ Diz pensativo. Quando chego perto de um cascudo nele.

_ É assim, que se fala com uma dama, Naruto? Seu baka _ Digo, dando outro cascudo nele, que sai resmungando que sou muito forte. Você sabe por que você ouve o melhor jogo que você comprou? Homens Nunca aprendem

_ Aí, Sakura-chan, desculpe, mas é a verdade homens se arrumam muito mais rápido _ Diz, dando um sorriso amarelo. Finjo que não existe ou não é apanhar de novo. Vou cumprimentar meus amigos, que não há tempos.

Depois, de certa algazarra, fomos passear pela feira. Nós meninas frente, conversando banalidades e os meninos atrás. Paramos para comprar vestidos, acessórios femininos, e, e até alguns acessórios ninjas, enquanto isso, os meninos estão em uma exposição de espadas, e afins. Beliscamos alguns petiscos nas barracas esperando o horário dos fogos, e não me arrependi do que vi.

Realmente capricharam. Estão esplendidos. Todas aquelas formas e núcleos, por um momento olhei ao meu redor, meus amigos em paz e felizes, como se tornou, mas sei uma vida que temos e por isso aproveitamos cada momento, cada oportunidade, e por um breve e relapso momento, pensei **_Nele_** . Depois de algum tempo, Naruto e Chõji começam uma aposta de onde vamos comer. Claro Naruto perdeu, e por isso, vamos comer churrasco. Á noite está tranquila, com muitas risadas. Lee e Naruto Brigando por tudo, Comendo muito, Shikamaru com preguiça de tudo e Temari brigando com ele, fazem um tempinho que não vejo Ino e Gaara, espero que tenha se acertado.

_ Pessoal estou indo, que amanhã tenho missão. Obrigada pela noite, foi maravilhosa e tenho que repetir mais vezes. _ Hinata fala se levantando, e se despedindo de todos. _ Tenham uma ótima noite, até mais.

_ Espera Hina-chan, vou te acompanhar _ Naruto, se levantando diz. _ Boa noite pessoal, até logo.

Os dois formam um lindo casal, fico muito feliz quando Naruto tomou coragem de pedir Hinata em namoro, e ainda mais por ela ter aceitado.

Não sei por que não se casaram ainda. Há tanto tempo que estão nesse rolo. _ Diz kiba, assistindo os dois saírem abraçados.

_ Hiashi-sama, ainda não aceita muito bem o namoro deles, Naruto já foi pedir a mão da Hinata, mas Hiashi-sama não aceitou. Disse que ele tem que fazer por merecer a mão da sua herdeira. _ Fico chocada com o que Neji conta. Converse com Naruto estes dias e ele não me disse nada, baka! Como sempre guardando tudo para ele.

_ Nossa! Mesmo depois de tudo o que Naruto fez pela vila, ele é importante com esta palhaçada! Coitado com um sogro assim que precisa de inimigo! _ Diz Lee. _ E você Sakura-chan, como vão as coisas no hospital?

_ Cansativas Lee-kun, tem havido muitas entradas de feridos. Aparentemente todos estão querendo treinar com Sasuke-sama, depois que ele voltou, como o grande salvador que ajuda Naruto. _ Digo fazendo cara feia. Desde que **_ele_** voltou, não falamos mais que "bom dia" ou "boa tarde". E eu, não faço questão de falar com ele também, realizei o desejo dele, aquela Sakura morreu, no dia que ele tentou me matar. Está certo que também é um menino ... Mais um homem tem um tornado um vingador psicótico.

O máximo, que temos em comum, é o Naruto, que é o que está tentando reunir, e para a minha sorte, também é ocupado, e ele também pelo que falam. Um Hokage, junto com o conselho, aplicam uma pena por tudo que fez um Konoha. Ficou um ano preso, seu chakra foi selado, quando teve que fazer um serviço comunitário, e depois de dois anos, o quitou sua divida e ainda foi promovido um capitão da ANBU, por causa disso, tendo tantos feridos, os métodos de treinamento dele Que parece são pesados.

_ Nossa Sakura-chan, ouvi falar algo sobre isso, mas não achei que ele estivesse pegando assim pesado nos treinos assim. _ Diz Lee

_ Pois é. Pessoal, tenho que ir também, preciso resolver algumas coisas amanhã com Tsunade-chichou muito cedo. _ Digo, me despedindo de todos._ Espero encontrar com todos mais vezes, sei que ando um pouco mais, mas o hospital me consome de mais. Tenham uma ótima noite.

_ Opa! Espera aí Sakura-chan, vou te acompanhar. Já está muito tarde para andar sozinha, e sua casa não é meu caminho _ Diz Kiba, levantando e se despedindo de todos.

_ Oh. Sim, obrigada Kiba-kun.

Após os despedirmos de todos, Kiba e eu saímos. Fico um pouco receosa, ele vive dando em cima de mim, já faz algum tempo, mas sempre fomos amigos acima de tudo. São três e cinquenta da manhã, quando saímos e noite esta fria, percebe-se quando estremeço e faz uma gentileza de me emprestar seu casaco.

_ Obrigada Kiba-kun, por tudo. Sorrio. Mesmo sendo galinha, somos bons amigos.

_ Por nada Sakura-chan. _ Diz todo galante, me abraçando, fomos assim o caminho todo, conversando e rindo. Houve um momento em que tropecei e cai em cima dele, uma bebida ainda estava alta no meu sangue.

_ Calma Sakura-chan, você tem que ir com uma bebida, não está acostumada a beber tanto assim. _ Diz todo preocupado, achei muito fofo. Apesar de tudo Kiba é um homem maravilhoso, bonito, simpático e alegre. Sorte da mulher que consegue conquistar seu coração.

_ Que nada Kiba-kun, mas obrigado por cuidar de mim, você é um fofo sabia? _ Digo, olhando em seus olhos castanhos, com ele ainda me segurando em seus braços fortes.

_ De fofo eu não tenho nada Sakura-chan. _ Ele diz, se aproximando cada vez mais, me virei e vi que estamos em frente a minha casa. _ Sabe que gosto muito de você, mas sempre respeitei o seu espaço, e aprendi que me quer apenas como amigo _ Ele me abraça mais forte, e tira uma mecha do meu rosto, olho em seus olhos castanhos que observam cada movimento meu . _ Só não se esqueça de uma vida passa rápido, você é inteligente demais para esperar por qualquer um, você tem o poder nessas lindas mãos. _ Diz pegando minhas mãos e dando um beijo que arrepiou todo meu corpo. Kami esse homem sabe o que fazer quando quer uma mulher. _ Se você quer vá e pegue não espere para alguns o oferecer, Como pessoas são egoístas demais. Ele me dá um beijo no canto boca Boa noite linda flor. _ Diz se afastando. Fico estática, olhando pra ele indo embora.

Ele está certo! Sou tão inteligente em outras coisas, mas quando se trata da minha vida. Não sei nada sobre os prazeres de uma vida a dois. Quer dizer sei em teoria, já fiquei com alguns caras, dei uns amasso bem quentes, mas nunca cheguei aos _ultimos_ . Talvez, em minha mente, eu espero por Sasuke o tempo todo, como em um conto de fadas, mas uma vida não é um e me ensinou isso da forma mais dura.

Fiquei lá parada pensando, por que nunca tinha dado uma chance a ele? Poderíamos realmente conhecer todas as formas? Poderíamos dar certo? E, percebi que meu mundo se focou tanto no Sasuke, mesmo que não intencionalmente, que não é o mesmo.

Tantas oportunidades perdidas, tantas horas apenas pensando, e não em mim, acho que está na hora de começar a conhecer o lado de viver sem pensar no amanhã, ou então me arrepender depois.

_ Kiba-kun espere! _ Grito, ele esta um pouco longe, e corro até ele. _ Bom acho que esquecei, de observar algumas coisas na minha vida, e preciso enxergar além do horizonte, você gostaria de me ajudar?


	2. Capítulo 2

Viro-me para trás assim que Sakura me chama. Ela esta linda com aquele vestido esvoaçando com o vento, o que mais gostei nele é que mostra todas as suas curvas na medida certa. Os olhos brilhando com a luz da lua, uma menina mulher que é dura na queda, mas também a mais frágil das flores. Seu perfume me inebria quando se aproxima. Meus olhos vão direto á seus lábios cheios e rosados se movendo e o que ouço tira o chão dos meus pés, devo estar com a maior cara de tacho agora.

Meu corpo está paralisado. Ela... Quer que eu a ajude? Oh Kami! Que seja no que estou pensando, há tantos anos que a observo de longe superar a si mesma, a sofrer por um idiota que se acha o maioral, vi-a superar isso também e se tornar uma das kunoichi mais fortes e inteligentes. Tá legal só falta beijar o chão que ela pisa. Sou um idiota também, sempre que tinha chance soltava uma cantada para ela, mas ela sempre achou que era brincadeira. Se ela soubesse o que realmente sinto...

Não me aproveitar de sua mente nublada pelo álcool, jamais faria isso. Olho em seus olhos verdes claros e fico hipnotizado (como sempre) com sua beleza. Consigo distinguir indecisão, medo e desejo lá, isso me instiga a chegar mais perto dela quase tocando nariz com nariz. Ela suspira e suas bochechas ficam mais vermelhas do que antes. Encosto minha testa na sua e fecho os olhos por um instante, somente para aspirar ao seu perfume, como dizer não a essa mulher? Mas será necessário, me afasto um pouco dela e tomo coragem para dizer o que é preciso.

_ Você bebeu demais, Sakura, acho melhor entrar e descansar, amanhã se ainda estiver com esse mesmo pensamento, conversamos ok? _ Digo sério.

_ Eu não quero deixar para amanhã! Se quiser eu entro em casa, tomo um banho e preparo um café para te provar que estou ciente do que quero fazer. E você vem comigo, pois amanhã posso não ter mais coragem de mudar minha vida. Quero começar agora, aqui com você! Kiba-kun, você ofereceu sua ajuda, então cumpra com a sua palavra. _ Sakura responde séria e encabulada, se aproxima e acaricia meu rosto, da mesma forma que eu tinha feito antes com ela.

Fico surpreso com o que diz, mas depois, dou meu melhor sorriso safado, digno do Kakashi-sensei, pego suas mãos, e levo-a em direção a sua casa.

Ela abre a porta e eu entro em sua casa. Minha cabeça está a mil. Pondero se o que estou fazendo é certo ou errado, eu poderia me arrepender depois e acabar com nossa amizade. Mas então, vendo sua indecisão, decido jogar todas as minhas duvidas para o alto, não posso deixar esse momento passar e não quero pensar muito e, quem sabe, me arrepender.

Aproveito que Sakura está distraída fechando a porta e prenso-a na mesma. Não há mais motivos para continuar me questionando assim que coloquei meus lábios em sua pele macia. Minha mente por uma fração de segundos fica em branco, e um calor começa a consumir o meu corpo, quando acaricio sua pele e provo de suas curvas. Minhas mãos conhecem seu corpo, enquanto á beijo com ânsia parece que estou em um deserto, com sede e ela é a minha fonte de água para que possa me saciar. Exploro sua boca. Quando ficamos sem fôlego, me libero desse doce prazer por um momento para lamber, chupar e beijar seu pescoço e seios, dando uma atenção especial a estes que são magníficos, macios e suculentos.

Sakura On

Não vi quando, mas ele já havia conseguido tirar meu vestido, e agora me via somente de calcinha e ele todo vestido. Um pouco injusto não?! Até por que, Kiba tem um corpo maravilhoso, já o vi treinando com Akamaru, todos aqueles músculos definidos, oh Kami! Seu abdômen plano e cheio de gominhos, eu é que não vou desperdiçar esta bela oportunidade. Bom deixe-me aproveitar, não tenho nada a perder mesmo. Tiro sua camiseta, e seu cinto, até que ele prende minhas mãos acima da minha cabeça, me surpreendendo. Olho em seus olhos e eles estam escuros de desejo, a fome que lá vejo é intensa.

_ Devagar ai gatinha, deixe-me saborear você com calma, se for com muita sede ao pote, pode acabar se lambuzando cedo demais. _ Ele diz maroto _ Eu quero escutar cada suspiro de prazer, quero ouvir você gritar o meu nome quando gozar na minha boca. _ Diz ao pé do meu ouvido, dando um beijo, em seguida me fazendo arrepiar toda.

Kiba solta minhas mãos e me levanta, o que me fez abraçar sua cintura com as pernas, e ficar prensada entre ele e a parede da minha sala. Consigo sentir o enorme tamanho de sua excitação, somente o que nos separa é sua calça agora com o primeiro botão solto, já que ele rasgou minha calcinha antes de me levantar. Abraço seu pescoço e o puxo para mais um beijo de tirar o folego, enquanto ele massageia meus seios intensamente puxando os bicos, o que me deixa mais quente ainda.

_ Onde é seu quarto Sakura? _ Pergunta, depois de sugar meu seio esquerdo com avidez, enquanto sua mão direita passeia á vontade pelo meu corpo. Eu estou perdida em sensações, nunca havia sentido algo assim, não presto a mínima atenção no que ele fala.

_ Ahn?... Aah, isso Kiba. _ Ele para e sorri de lado, daquele tipo matador, me fazendo quase enfartar. Ele observa meu rosto corado, meus olhos anuviados de prazer, encosta sua testa na minha e acaricia meu rosto.

_ Seu quarto Sakura, não quero que sua primeira vez seja aqui no chão duro e gelado, se podemos estar mais confortáveis.

_ Como sabe...? _ Não tinha como ele saber que era minha primeira vez, nunca contei a ninguém.

_ Eu conheço os sinais querida, não se preocupe, vou ser o mais gentil e carinhoso possível.

_ Primeira porta a esquerda, subindo a escada. _ Respondo. Confio nele e sei que não fara nada que eu não queira.

Do jeito que estamos ele me leva para o quarto parando em algumas paredes para mais uns amasso. Abre a porta, da uma rápida olhada ao redor para achar a cama, perto da janela aberta. Eu abraçada a ele, beijo seu pescoço e orelha praticamente implorando por mais, quando me sinto ser atirada, me assustei, e tentei cair de um jeito que não me machucasse, mas acabei deitada na minha cama. Encaro-o, surpresa.

_ O que? Acho que eu iria deixar você cair no chão? Jamais faria isso Sakura, quero você segura e confortável, de preferência gritando meu nome, hoje nessa cama. _ Fala, terminando de tirar suas roupas, olho para tudo àquilo e... Como aquilo vai caber em mim? Ele está muito excitado, e me olhando como se fosse o ultimo lanche da noite. Não que eu já não tenha visto um pênis antes, mas... Uau, ele é realmente impressionante, estou com água na boca, querendo prova-lo.

Engatinho até o fim da cama e começo a beijar sua barriga, descendo até sua virilha e finalmente chegando ao meu objetivo que, por sinal, está muito duro. Massageio suas bolas passo a língua bem devagar na cabeça de seu pênis. Olho para cima e vejo seus olhos ficarem ainda mais escuros de desejo, ele passa a língua entre os lábios e joga a cabeça para trás em puro deleite, isso faz muito bem ao meu ego e aprofundo seu pênis em minha boca. Arranho suas cochas e ele solta um longo gemido de prazer.

_ Oooh... Isso, Sakura! Que boquinha mais deliciosa. _ Fala. Enrola meu cabelo em sua mão. _ Chupa ele todinho vai, coloca até o fundo da sua garganta gostosa.

Fiz o que ele pediu. O chupo todo, é como veludo quente, duro. Enquanto ele urra de prazer, me fazendo ficar ainda mais molhada por saber que eu tenho o poder de fazer isso com um homem como ele. Tirei-o da boca, lambendo tudo aquilo como um sorvete de morango, que amo (nunca mais coloco um sorvete na boca sem lembrar-me desse dia kkk).

_ Sakura, não quero gozar na sua boca, _hoje_. _ Diz, com aquele sorriso que arrasa corações. Levanto-me para chegar a sua boca e o beijo ele, não da maneira suave como antes, é quente e de posse, por que hoje esse homem é só meu. Quando estamos sem ar, nos separamos e de repente ele fica em cima de mim. _ Agora, sou eu que vou te saborear todinha._ Diz com uma cara de safado, me sinto a chapeuzinho vermelho com seu lobo mau pronto para atacar.

Kiba começa beijando da minha panturrilha até minha boca, fazendo o mesmo caminho com a outra perna parando dessa vez no meu clitóris, já inchado e sensível. Foi dando leves pinceladas com a língua me deixando louca, às vezes sugando em outras mordiscando meu clitóris, acariciando minha entrada com os dedos. Sinto meu corpo pegando fogo e leves espasmos subindo por minha coluna até finalmente vir à onda final que me levou ao paraíso. Gemo ou grito seu nome, não sei ao certo, estou perdida em todas aquelas sensações. Quando volto a mim, estou ofegante e kiba esta em cima de mim pronto para finalmente me possuir, há tanto desejo em seu olhar que me perco por um momento.

_ Pronta para ir ao espaço? _ Pergunta sacana.

_ Acabei de voltar do paraíso, mas quero conhecer o espaço também. _ Respondo no mesmo tom. Ele sorri de lado, em seguida me beija e entra de uma vez em mim. Devo dizer que, por ser minha primeira vez achei que seria pior, no entanto ele me deixou preparada para o que vinha, e não doeu tanto. Mesmo assim, ele fez questão de esperar um pouco antes de começar a se mover e, devo confessar, foi a melhor decisão que já tomei na vida, ele fala coisas carinhosas no meu ouvido, investindo bem devagar, até eu não aguentar mais e pedir, (ok! Implorar), para que fosse mais rápido. Meu corpo parece lava de tão quente, arranho suas costas sem piedade, ele beija meu pescoço de um jeito que tenho certeza que amanhã estarei marcada de todas as formas. Ofegantes e suados, ele acelera o ritmo de modo que sinto o êxtase passar por todo meu corpo e, finalmente, grito seu nome chegando ao clímax.

_ Realmente, acho que conheci algumas estrelas hoje. _ Digo rindo, depois de algum tempo. Estou deitada em seu peito fazendo carinho. Estamos os dois exaustos para qualquer outra coisa.

_ Percebi meus ouvidos ainda escutam os ecos dos seus gritos. _ Diz gargalhando, dou-lhe um tapa no peito, rindo.

Levanto-me da cama e vou ao banheiro, quando volto encosto no batente da porta e observo aquele Deus Grego em minha cama. Kiba esta com os braços cruzados em baixo da cabeça, o que faz com que seus músculos fiquem sobressalentes. O lençol que cobre somente aquele pedaço de carne pecaminoso, me enlouquece, estou louca para cair de boca, nunca senti vontade de chupar um pênis mas com Kiba em minha cama...

Ele olha para onde estou com uma sobrancelha levantada, sorri torto o que faz seus olhos brilharem.

_ Apreciando a vista, Sakura? _ Diz maroto, olho em seus olhos e abro o maior sorriso safado que posso, ainda estou tentando não ficar mais vermelha por estar nua em sua frente.

_ É o que há de melhor aqui Kiba. Tive uma ideia, já volto. _ Digo e saio correndo do quarto. Esse momento merece uma comemoração e, por que não, um pouco de fantasia á noite? Vou à cozinha, pego duas taças, um champanhe e alguns morangos na geladeira.

_ Vamos brindar? _ Pergunto, assim que chego ao quarto.

_ Hum essa noite esta ficando melhor ainda. _ Diz se levantando e vindo em minha direção. _ Deixa que eu abro a garrafa. Então vamos brindar o que?

_ Uma Sakura mais safada, um professor maravilhoso e a nossa amizade colorida. _ Digo sorrindo, estendo as taças e ele as enche. _ Obrigada Kiba-kun, por ser um amigo colorido tão bom! _ Falo beijando seu peito, ele me puxa para um beijo profundo que me deixou molhada novamente, brindamos.

_ Ei, não sou um arco-íris que vai sair do armário não hein kkkkkk, mas pode se aproveitar de mim quando quiser só me ligar, _ Diz beijando meu cabelo. Aproveitamos mais algumas horas de nossa noite e o que ele fez com aqueles morangos não vou esquecer tão cedo rsrs.

_ Nossa, que noite maravilhosa. _ Digo depois de algumas horas, minha janela esta aberta e podemos ver a lua e as estrelas brilhando como faróis no céu escuro. Puxo o lençol, este jogado no chão e nos cubro aproveitando, é claro, para passar a mão por todo aquele corpo.

_ Agora, para com essa mão boba, que vou ficar animado e você tem que descansar um pouco.

_ kkk, ok senhor certinho, amanhã tenho que me encontrar com a Chichou.

_ Certo, então vamos dormir. Boa noite.

_ Boa noite. _ Digo já fechando os olhos, realmente estou muito cansada.

Acordo com o sol batendo no meu rosto, e levo um minuto para lembrar-me de tudo que fiz ontem, passo a mão pelo lado da cama e não tem ninguém, olho para o seu travesseiro e há uma rosa com um bilhete, dou um leve sorriso, apesar de tudo não deixa de ser romântico.

Levanto-me devagar, estou sentindo partes do meu corpo muito sensíveis, acho que terei de tomar uma de minhas pílulas de energia, ainda não estou acostumada com essa atividade toda, e que atividade Kami-sama kkk, espero me aproveitar muito dessa nova fase da minha vida, chega de esperar por _ele,_ quero viver! E não sentir a vida passar por mim. Pego meu robe que esta no chão e vou ao banheiro fazer minha higiene. Depois de um banho bem relaxante, coloco uma roupa bem fresquinha, um short azul curto com renda na barra, uma blusa de alcinha branca com detalhes em flor na barra, passo meu perfume favorito. E quando penso em sair do quarto para comer algo, vejo a mesa do meu quarto com uma bandeja e meu café da manha lá. Tem tudo que gosto uma xicara com café preto, frutas, torradas e um copo de suco de laranja. Senhor, além de tudo o homem é prendado, ele só pode estar querendo conquistar meu coração, pena que este ainda não está preparado para ser conquistado. Vou até a cama e do lado da rosa tem um bilhete do Kiba-kun.

 _Bom dia minha gatinha, tive um pequeno imprevisto e sai em missão, devo estar de volta em quatro dias. Espero que tenha gostado muita da nossa noite, quando chegar vamos sair para jantar, o que acha?_

 _Fico muito feliz que tenho confiado em mim e espero que possamos aproveitar muito nessa nova fase da nossa amizade._

 _Beijo_

 _Kiba._

Assim que li o bilhete entendi porque ele não acordou comigo, confesso que fiquei chateada por ele não estar aqui, mas também entendo que somos ninjas e a qualquer momento pode ocorrer uma emergência ou uma missão. Guardei o bilhete na minha mesa e fui tomar meu café, está tudo delicioso. Terminando olho no relógio e me assusto, estou muito atrasada para a reunião com a Hokage. Pego o necessário e saio correndo pela casa. O sol esta muito quente hoje devia ter passado um protetor, pois minha pele é muito branca apesar de todos esses anos fazendo missões em baixo de sol, fico vermelha facilmente. Vou correndo até o prédio da Hokage e no caminho passo na frente da floricultura de Ino, tenho que lembrar que depois tenho que passar por lá colocar as novidades em dia, ela vai pirar quando contar que fiquei com Kiba ontem.

Cheguei a frente do prédio e escuto meu nome ser gritado, olho ao redor e vejo Naruto correndo para me alcançar, tinha que ser ele! Ainda bem que não sou a única atrasada, pelo menos não serei a única a levar bronca.

_ Bom dia Naruto-kun, como vai? _ Digo acenando pra ele, que chega perto e me da um abraço apertado.

_ Bom dia Sakura-chan, esta cheirosa hoje, pra quem é toda essa produção? _ Pergunta me olhando de cima a baixo.

_ É pra mim, idiota. E você esta indo aonde com toda essa pressa? _ pergunto.

_ A Oba-chan, me chamou para uma reunião hoje, espero que não seja nenhuma missão, eu e a Hina-chan estamos muito ocupados procurando uma casa nova, estou quase convencendo o pai dela, a nos deixar casar. Será que ele não entende que só quero vê-la feliz? _ Diz suspirando. Seguimos conversando ate a sala da Hokage.

_ Sei que deve ser difícil Naruto, mas você deve manter a calma. Hinata é uma pessoa maravilhosa e perfeita para você, então vai devagar, afinal é o pai dela e apesar de tudo ela o ama. _ Digo, espero que eles consigam realmente passar por tudo sem machucar um ao outro, ou machucar a família dela, os Hyuuga são muito unidos, e tenho certeza que Hinata ficaria muito triste se algo assim acontecesse.

_ Eu sei Sakura-chan, por isso estou indo aos poucos, me acostumando com eles, aprendendo suas leis, seus costumes. Tudo porque a amo, e ela sabe, mas às vezes tenho vontade de estrangular o pai dela. _ Diz torcendo as mãos demostrando, solto uma gargalhada e ele me olha torto _ Isso, fica rindo da desgraça alheia, eu não dou risada das suas_ Diz fazendo bico. Dou mais risada ainda.

_ Ok, Naruto, mas é engraçado imaginar você sendo paciente Kkkkkk _ Digo ainda rindo e ele só me olhando feio _ Certo parei. Mas se vocês já estão procurando casa, então Hiashi-sama aceitou o casamento?

_ Como disse, ele esta QUASE aceitando, depois de muita discussão e com algumas condições. Para que ele nos deixe marcar a data, preciso comprar a casa. _ Diz cabisbaixo.

_ Eita, ai tem. O que ele exigiu? _ Pergunto já preocupada com a resposta. Hiashi ama Hinata, mas não aceitou muito bem o fato de que ela não quer ser a futura líder do clã.

_Ai Sakura-chan é mais complicado do que imaginei que seria. O velho Hiashi-sama é um turrão, e está nos deixando loucos. Ele fez um contrato em que tenho um mês para comprar uma casa dentro do clã Hyuuga, depois tenho quatro meses para nos casarmos de acordo com todas as tradições do clã. _ Nossa Hiashi realmente não quer deixar Hinata escapar do trono, coitada._ Quando Hinata viu as condições ficou possessa, nosso plano é morar fora do clã Hyuuga ou eles podem quere controlar nossas vidas se ficarmos, mas como a Líder vai morar fora do clã? Sei que Hinata não quer morar lá e não quer ser a Líder. Não sei o que faço Sakura. Não quero vê-la infeliz por causa do pai e Hiashi não enxerga que esta perdendo ela por causa disso. _ Olho para meu amigo que esta fadigado com essas exigências.

_ Achei que podia ser pior Naruto, pensa bem, as exigências dele são fáceis de cumprir e vocês poderão casar. Nada na vida vem fácil, assim como temos momentos bons, também temos os ruins para nos ensinar a dar valor a tudo. Creio que Hiashi só esta querendo assegurar o futuro da Hinata e do clã, afinal ela é a primeira na linha de sucessão.

_ Eu sei Sakura-chan. E bom, além disso, estava indo te procurar quando saísse daqui, Hinata e eu queremos que você seja nossa madrinha. _ Diz com um sorriso enorme. Fico muito feliz por poder participar dessa nova fase na vida do meu melhor amigo.

_ Claro Naruto. Que legal, estou emocionada pelo convite, depois passo na casa da Hinata para podermos acertar tudo, e vejo se ela precisa de ajuda com a organização.

_ Sim, vai lá, ela vai ficar muito feliz, temos um monte de coisa pra resolver. Agora, acho melhor entrar se não a Oba-chan vai arrancar nossas cabeças. _ Diz e sai correndo até a porta me arrastando com ele. Olho meu relógio e vejo que tem razão nos distraímos muito conversando e estamos mais que atrasados. É hoje que ela me mata.

Abro a porta lentamente e coloco só a cabeça dentro da sala, vendo como está à situação lá dentro. Primeiro vejo Kakashi-sensei na frente da Hokage, Sasuke ao seu lado, e Shikamaru e Ino do outro lado. Quase no mesmo instante, fecho a porta rapidamente vendo um vaso voar em minha direção.

_ Entra logo, Sakura e Naruto _ escuto ela falar alto, é ela esta brava, cadê o Saquê nessas horas? Dá próxima trago um pra ela.

_ Estamos ferrados, Naruto. _ Digo, ele confirma balançando a cabeça. Respiro fundo e abro a porta na maior cara de pau e com um sorriso de desculpa.

_ Bom dia desculpe o atraso Hokage, tive alguns pequenos imprevistos no caminho. _ Falo com cara de santa. Ela me olha de cima a baixo com olhos estreitos, ferrou, ela vai sacar que é mentira.

_ Imprevistos? Certo, e que roupa é essa menina? Isso é jeito de vir aqui? _ Ela me repreende. Olho para baixo e não vejo nada de errado, qual é? É meu dia de folga.

_ Bom, é que estava muito atrasada, coloquei a primeira roupa que vi na frente e sai correndo, desculpa Chichou, não vai se repetir. _ Vi Ino dar um sorriso de lado mexendo os lábios em um "cachorra". Eu não podia rir, então fiz cara de paisagem, reparei que Sasuke não tirava os olhos de mim, mas fingi não ver. Kakashi ria descaradamente. Droga, ele sabe que estou mentindo.

_ Espero mesmo ou da próxima você não entra. E você Naruto, qual sua desculpa? _ Ela vira pra ele que não parava de rir. No mesmo instante, ele ficou serio e branco que só, aposto que estava dando uns amasso na Hinata e perdeu a hora.

_ Eu? Bem... Estava... Arrumando umas coisas e perdi a hora, desculpa. _ Mentiroso, tenho que ensinar ele a mentir melhor se não a Chichou vai quebrar ele qualquer dia desses.

_ Bom, os dois estão avisados, nada mais de atrasos ou mando vocês para o hospital, já basta o Kakashi para se atrasar. _ Diz olhando feio para ele, como se dissesse "está vendo o que você ensinou pra eles?" Kakashi-sensei se afastou um pouco da mesa, e fez cara de paisagem também, vai ver ficou com medo de apanhar. _ É o seguinte, vocês saíram em missão. O kazekage de Suna solicitou auxilio da vila, e vocês são os melhores para ajuda-lo. O líder do time é o Shikamaru, vocês vão levar esse pergaminho para o Kazekage. _ diz entregando o pergaminho lacrado a Shikamaru, que guarda no colete _ E iram auxiliar no que ele precisar. Não tem data de retorno ate o momento, chegando lá vão falar imediatamente com o Kazekage que ele vai explicar tudo. Espero que dure no máximo um mês esta missão, então levem tudo que forem precisar. Sakura e Ino levem o que puder de seus kits médicos, agora vão. Tem duas horas para saírem.

Certo, por essa eu não esperava. Olho para Ino preocupada, ela está gravida não vai poder lutar ou gastar muito chakra, assim que sairmos daqui vou conversar com ela e faze-la contar a Tsunade.


	3. Chapter 3

Estou preocupada com a Ino, pois nos últimos tempos ela tem passado por muita coisa. Primeiro, o divórcio dos seus pais que foi um baque e tanto para minha amiga; pior ainda foi à briga pela floricultura, até resolverem deixá-la cuidar do estabelecimento. Brigas e mais brigas e, no meio de todos os problemas, tem o Gaara enrolando ela. Ah! Não me importa que ele seja o Kazekage, é um sem vergonha que esta enrolando a pobre coitada, isso sim! Sinto a sua dor, somos melhores amigas desde a infância, passamos por muita coisa juntas, somos cabeça dura, teimosas e corremos atrás do que queremos sempre uma ajudando a outra no que puder. Não posso deixa-la ir nessa missão grávida, o risco de perder o bebe é muito alto.

A casa da Ino é caminho para a minha, assim que saímos aproveitei puxei seu braço para caminharmos lado a lado. Falei para os meninos prosseguirem na frente que logo iríamos nos encontrar no portão de Konoha.

_ O que foi testuda? _ Ino me pergunta assim que os meninos se afastam. Droga! Ela vai me matar por ter invadido sua privacidade, mas não me arrependo. Bom, por onde começo? Só posso esperar terminar essa conversa viva, para ajuda-la a criar meu afilhado lindo *-*. Vai Sakura coragem, fez a merda vai ter que resolver como a mulher forte que você é.

_ Bom... É... Em primeiro lugar, gostaria de me desculpar, sei que o que fiz foi errado, mas como sua médica... _ Ela nem me deixa terminar e me agarra pela blusa, e como imaginei esta puta comigo, merda, segunda vez que me ferro no mesmo dia.

_ Sua cachorra, olhou meus exames! _ Diz me sufocando. Não posso bater em mulher grávida, se não ela ia ver só. A encaro com cara de cachorrinho sem dono, perdido na chuva passando fome e dois segundos depois ela começa a me soltar. Ufa! Hormônios de grávida no pedaço. Ela e meu afilhado que me desculpe, mas vou me aproveitar dessa momentânea sensibilidade. Não sou má, sou atinada.

_ Desculpe-me Ino. Vi os exames e fiquei preocupada, como sua médica podia ver, então... Mas juro que não contei pra ninguém. _ digo rápido para que ela fique mais calma.

_ Ainda bem, se não te estrangulo aqui mesmo. _ Fala e dá um passo em minha direção, e eu nada besta dou dois para trás. _ Mas que droga, Sakura! Não era para ninguém ver aquele exame. Tem ideia do risco que corro se alguém imaginar que estou esperando o filho do Kazekage?

_ Eu só fiquei preocupada com sua saúde, mas estou radiante pela novidade. _ Digo abrindo o maior sorriso. Vou apelar para o lado maternal. Até o momento, não havia pensado os riscos para Ino se alguém descobrir._ Sinto muito, não pensei nos riscos, mas como eu disse, não contei a ninguém. E então? Já contou a novidade ao papai? Qual foi à surpresa dele ontem? Te pediu em casamento?

Caminhamos até uma praça próxima e sentamos em um banco de frente ao lago. Observo minha amiga mais atentamente e o que vejo não me agrada em nada, esta com olheiras, um pouco magra demais e abatida.

_ Calma Sakura! Uma pergunta de cada vez. Primeiro não, eu não contei nada ao Gaara. Segundo, ontem não foi nada do que eu esperava, e no fim acabamos brigando, nem o vi saindo da vila na verdade. _ Diz triste fazendo biquinho de quem irá chorar merda de hormônios. Dou abraço apertado nela, odeio vê-la assim.

_ Me conta o que aconteceu, o que esse cretino fez? O que está acontecendo Ino? Sua aparência não é nada boa. Estou agora como sua amiga, mas como sua medica estou preocupada. _ Ela me olha cansada e suspira.

_ Na verdade ele não fez nada demais, minhas expectativas é que eram altas. Iludi-me com fantasias, sonhos de uma menina, mas a vida não é sempre como queremos muito menos um conto. _ Droga, ela esta chorando, vou matar o Gaara. _ Saímos de fininho no final dos fogos, ele me levou ate o apartamento em que estava hospedado. Estava tudo decorado com pétalas de rosas, um jantar a luz de velas, uma banheira quentinha cheia de espuma, tudo pra mim. Tem ideia do por que achei que ele tinha feito tudo aquilo? _ Diz, me olhando com olhos vermelhos. _ Eu sonhei tanto tempo com aquele momento que não vi os sinais. Aproveitamos de tudo um pouco. Eu ia esperar ele fazer o pedido para contar a novidade. Terminamos de jantar e ele disse que precisávamos conversar, estava sério, mas não liguei, achei que fosse nervosismo, então ele solta a bomba. Aquela seria nossa ultima noite juntos, ele me contou que não veio somente resolver "negócios" com Konoha, mas principalmente falar comigo. Houve uma reunião do conselho em Suna e eles decidiram que não sou apta o suficiente para ser sua mulher, dá para acreditar!? Hipócritas! E ainda por cima já escolheram uma noiva pra ele, devem se casar em dois meses. _ Diz chorando muito, droga de conselheiros. Eles só servem para fazer merda. _ Falei que já que ele não ia lutar por nós, que se casasse logo então e sai correndo. Eu preciso ir nessa missão Sakura, vou esfregar na cara daqueles anciões quem é Ino Yamanaka, e contar a ele sobre o bebê. Prometo que não vou me esforçar posso ser o seu suporte, nada de lutas ou cirurgias, você fica com a parte mais pesada. Eu só preciso ir.

Certo. Por essa eu não esperava, o que fazer? Não sabemos a extensão dos riscos dessa missão, tenho medo de que ela acabe se machucando fisicamente ou emocionalmente se Gaara recusar esse bebê. Seria ele tão sem coração assim? Em todas as vezes que os vi juntos, ele a olhava com adoração, não existia outras mulheres ao redor, ele somente tinha olhos pra ela. Mas Ino é minha melhor amiga e assim com sei que ela daria a vida por mim, farei o mesmo por ela.

_ Ok, você vai. Mas com algumas condições, está no primeiro trimestre Ino e pode ser muito arriscado, até mesmo uma corrida a Suna como teremos que fazer hoje. _ Ela já ia protestar, mas interrompi. _ Me deixe terminar, eu sou sua médica e como tal vai ter que fazer o que eu disser se quiser ir, estamos entendidas?

_ Sim senhora. _ Diz abrindo um sorriso debochado. Ah, se eu não soubesse o que essa carinha de anjo esconde.

_ Ok. Faremos o seguinte, direi a Shikamaru que comi algo e não me fez bem, mas que posso seguir viagem em um ritmo menos acelerado, demoraremos um pouco mais a chegar, mas fazer o que? Chegando lá, se tivermos de ajudar no hospital eu farei todo o trabalho pesado, pois você não pode gastar muito chakra, tem de manter o nível médio ou pode prejudicar o bebê. E terá de contar a Gaara, assim ele poderá cuidar apropriadamente de você. Entendeu? _ Pergunto com cara de médica brava. Só charme, é claro, mas não vou arriscar a vida dela ou do bebê. _ E Ino, se acontecer do Gaara não assumir essa criança, você volta para Konoha na hora e eu vou dar uma lição nele. Entendeu? _ Ela me olha assustada, mas percebe que estou falando sério.

_ Entendido, agora acho melhor irmos nos arrumar ou vamos nos atrasar. _ Diz, já saindo de fininho pra não levar mais bronca. _ E Sakura, acredita mesmo que ele pode fazer isso? _ Ela tenta ser fria, mas vejo a dor em seus olhos.

_ Não sei Ino, mas estou tendo fé em vocês. Até logo porquinha, passa no hospital e pega as vitaminas que vai precisar, não pode viajar sem elas e coisas leves na mala, ok?!

_ Sim senhora, comandante! Até logo testuda _ Abusada!

Corri para casa arrumar minhas coisas, terei de levar roupas e equipamentos ninja, mais o kit médico. Organizei tudo rapidamente, coloquei meu uniforme ninja, dei uma ajeitada rápida na bagunça que eu e kiba fizemos ontem. Ai Kami-sama, quando penso nisso abro um sorriso enorme, droga quando ele voltar já terei ido. Adoraria ir jantar com ele e, quem sabe, depois vir para casa passar a noite transando. Ah, por Kami! Já estou virando uma ninfomaníaca. Olhei o relógio e faltam dez minutos para nos reunirmos no portão, peguei minhas coisas, tranquei a porta e sai.

De longe vejo Sasuke e Shikamaru conversando, ainda bem que não estou atrasada. Eles estão agachados compenetrados desenhando algo no chão de terra, vendo Sasuke assim, percebo como seu corpo evoluiu, comparando a antes. Está mais forte e pelo que Naruto me contou, mais decidido de que aqui é seu lar, afinal. Quando chegou da guerra estava magro, desnutrido e com alguns problemas de saúde como anemia, passou uma temporada no hospital, ainda bem que não fui designada a cuidar dele, essa tarefa ficou para Shizune-san. Pelo que o vejo, já esta curado de tudo graças ao tratamento, e agora que voltou a treinar esta em perfeito estado.

Aproximando-me deles, vejo que estão arrumando a formação do grupo, Shikamaru provavelmente que pensou nisso sendo além de nosso líder, ele é o mais inteligente e o braço direito e conselheiro da Hokage. O Nara ganhou o posto quando voltou da guerra e por tudo o que fez nela.

_ Certo, então iremos fazer isso... _ Escuto Sasuke dizer quando chego perto e os interrompo.

_ Olá, vejo que já organizaram tudo. _ Digo abrindo um sorriso, confesso que odeio fazer a organização da equipe.

_ Tudo pronto Sakura, só faltam Naruto e Ino chegar para partirmos. _ Fala Shikamaru. _ Pegou tudo que irá precisar no hospital?

_ Peguei sim, espero que seja útil, mas a estufa de plantas de Suna é única e maravilhosa. Creio que Gaara não me negará acesso caso necessário. _ Digo mostrando a maleta que levava em mãos por não caber na mochila.

_ Ótimo. É... Sakura, ontem à noite você viu se Kiba foi para casa? Precisei procurar por ele um pouco mais tarde e não o achei, a Hokage queria que ele viesse nessa missão, fiquei preocupado. _ Quando Shikamaru perguntou de Kiba acho que fiquei mais vermelha que tomate. E agora, o que respondo? Olhei para o lado e Sasuke me observa curiosamente, então desvio novamente para Shikamaru.

_ É... Eu... Não sei Shikamaru-kun, ele só me levou até em casa e depois foi embora. Vai ver ele teve alguma missão urgente, quem sabe? Algum ANBU deve tê-lo achado antes de você. _ O distraio do assunto. Não estou mentindo, mas também não estou contando tudo. Olhei para o lado não querendo encarar Shikamaru enquanto minto, mas acabei presa nos olhos clínicos de Sasuke, isso me perturbou um pouco, ele está me olhando de forma descarada como se dissesse "eu sei que esta mentindo". Desviei o olhar, não quero que ele me confronte sobre isso e, para minha grande sorte, Naruto e Ino chegaram na hora.

_ Olá, pessoal. _ Disseram os dois juntos.

_ Bom, agora que todos chegaram vou passar a formação. Eu vou à frente seguido de Naruto, Ino, Sakura e Sasuke, certo? Estão todos preparados? _ Diz Shikamaru nos olhando sério, todos assentem. _ Ótimo, então vamos.

_ Shikamaru, pensei que Kakashi-sensei viria conosco. _ Pergunta Naruto. Pensando bem, Kakashi-sensei estava na reunião conosco.

_ A missão dele é um pouco diferente, mas daqui uns dias ele nos encontra lá.

Corremos até o anoitecer, estou exausta e com fome. Conheço uma caverna com uma cocheira por perto e falo para Shikamaru, assim vamos passar a noite lá e antes de amanhecer saímos. Enquanto eu e Ino arrumamos as barracas, os meninos vão verificar a área e pegar madeira para a fogueira, aproveito que eles não estão por perto para conversar com Ino sobre Kiba, espero que ela não faça muito escândalo. Preciso desabafar isso com ela, está preso em minha garganta, não foi uma decisão fácil de tomar e mais difícil ainda de consumá-la. Kiba, apesar de tudo nunca foi o homem com quem sonhei essa primeira vez, mas foi o homem que concretizou meus sonhos de como poderia ser.

_ É... Ino... Preciso te contar uma coisa... _ Digo enquanto finco uma estaca da barraca no chão e ela está vendo o que vamos jantar. Sinto meu rosto queimar de vergonha.

_ Fala, Testa _ Diz distraída.

_ Bom, ontem à noite... eutranseicomooKiba. _ Digo rápido e de uma vez, pronto falei. Olho para ela que agora esta estática me olhando como se fosse um alienígena.

_ É o que, Sakura Haruno?! _ Grita. Merda, ela fez escândalo, espero que ninguém tenha escutado. Agora é que devo estar parecendo um pimentão. _ Acho que não escutei direito. _ Fala enquanto limpa o ouvido _ Pronto. Agora pode repetir, por favor?

_ Grita mais alto, merda! Acho que Suna e Konoha ainda não escutaram. _ Digo brava, enquanto monto a outra barraca tentando me distrair do interrogatório que virá. _ Isso mesmo que você ouviu Porquinha, perdi minha virgindade com o Kiba ontem. _ Digo, sentindo minhas bochechas ferverem junto com meu corpo.

_ Oh, meu Kami-sama! Quem é você e o que fez com minha amiga? _ Diz chegando perto, desconfiada. Aperta minhas bochechas e mede minha temperatura. _ Já sei! Está doente, delirando, isso não é!? Pela sua cara quem precisa de acompanhamento medico nessa viagem é você e não eu. Está muito vermelha, Testuda.

_ Sou eu mesma, Ino! E não estou doente, minha saúde está perfeita, deixa de ser besta. Só... Ele me levou até em casa e... Conversamos sobre algumas coisas, tive uma epifania ontem e decidi mudar algumas coisas na minha vida. Cansei de esperar pela pessoa errada. _ Digo confiante e feliz, ela está de queixo caído me olhando de cima a baixo.

_ Obrigada Kami-sama, o senhor ouviu minhas preces! _ Diz olhando o céu, as mãos juntas como que orando. Louca. De repente olha pra mim e me abraça. _ Até que enfim Testuda você tomou coragem! Uau Kiba? Nossa estou impressionada, ele é um partido e tanto, além de estar atrás de você faz tempos. E ai, como foi? _ Diz com um sorriso enorme naquela cara de porquinha. Ah, Kami! Apesar de o Gaara ser um idiota, ele é lindo que meu afilhado pareça com ele. Porque se forem duas Ino... Ela senta ao meu lado e me olha como se tivesse a historia mais incrível do mundo para contar, seus olhos chegam a brilhar. Acho que vou matar um pouco dessa curiosidade dela.

_ Mais do que esperava! Ele é carinhoso, gentil e até mesmo fez o café da manha hoje, só não acordou comigo, quando levantei ele tinha saído em missão. _ Falo fazendo bico. _ Ele foi perfeito em tudo, deixou um bilhete me convidando para jantar quando ele voltasse da missão, mas tive que vir nessa, então espero que não fique chateado.

Olho para ela que ainda esta em choque. Qual é? Uma hora isso iria acontecer, Sakura Haruno não vai ficar virgem para sempre, ainda bem que somente Ino vai ficar sabendo disso, se Naruto ao menos cogitar essa ideia... Ai Kami-sama, não quero nem imaginar o escândalo que seria. Sou adulta, em plenas capacidades mentais, linda, inteligente entre outras coisas, acho que sou capaz de encontrar alguém que me ame pelo que sou. Alguém que abrira um lindo sorriso quando chegasse perto, que vai sentir minha falta e que vai me amar assim como o amo. Não digo que essa pessoa será o Kiba, ele tem muitas chances, mas ainda estou começando a descobrir essa outra Sakura dentro de mim, quero me conhecer a fundo e conhecer outras pessoas, sair mais com meus amigos, me divertir mais. Chega de ficar chorando, ou deprimida pelos cantos achando que ninguém me ama, essa manhã descobri que eu me amo e isso é mais que satisfatório para mim.

_ Amo esse brilho nos seus olhos, ai amiga, estou tão feliz por você. _ Fala me abraçando, emocionada. _ Ah, Kami! Esses hormônios... Até o fim dessa gravidez devo virar uma poça de lágrimas. Espero realmente que vocês deem certo e... Droga! Tem gente chegando, devem ser os meninos.

_ O que de certo, Ino? _ Diz Naruto chegando com Sasuke, estão com os cabelos molhados e com os gravetos nos braços. _ Por que estão abraçadas? Aconteceu alguma coisa? _ Nossa, é meu melhor amigo e á um passo de se casar, mas vou te contar, ele é gato demais minha gente *.*. Hinata é uma mulher de sorte por ter esse pedaço do céu na cama. Olho para e... Caraio, minha pomba gira do céu :0, meu queixo cai com a visão de um Deus todo molhado que dá vontade de secar com a língua . Toma vergonha nessa sua cara Sakura Haruno, ele não é para o seu caminhão, lembre-se do Kiba.

_ É... Nada, Sakura só esta me contando algumas novidades, e fiquei muito feliz _ Droga! Ino só pode estar querendo me enfiar na maior encrenca, consigo fechar minha boca e olho para ela brava, quem sabe se toca e cala a boca. Eles nos olham desconfiados, mas eles deixam passar, bom pelo menos o Sasuke deixa Naruto já é outra historia.

_ Legal! E ai Sakura-chan, qual é a novidade? _ Naruto pergunta curioso, eles juntaram os gravetos para formar uma fogueira e pede para Sasuke acender. Ele olha bravo para o amigo, mas acaba indo está escurecendo rápido e não queremos ficar no escuro certo. Olho para Naruto que esta entrando em sua barraca para pegar roupas secas, volta cedo demais para o meu gosto. Antes que eu possa responder algo para sair dessa situação, Ino me interrompe.

_ Ela está sain... _ Dou um pulo, agarro ela pela cintura e tapo sua boca com a outra mão, olho para frente e os meninos estão estarrecidos com minha atitude. Sasuke esta me analisando, provavelmente deve pensar que sou louca e Naruto está de queixo caído.

_ Certo, a novidade é que estou estudando uma nova técnica. _ Solto a cintura de Ino, mas continuo com a mão em sua boca. _ E ainda não quero revelar nada antes de estar tudo correto. Apenas pedi para Ino dar sua opinião em uma coisa, só isso. _ Solto minha mão de sua boca mais sussurro somente para ela ouvir. _ Se abrir a boca não chega a Suna. Entendeu Ino? _ Ela só balançou a cabeça confirmando.

_ Sério, que legal Sakura-chan, você está sempre se superando. _ Diz com os olhos brilhando, olho carinhosamente para meu amigo. Ele, antes de todos viu as minhas lutas e me ajudou a vencer cada uma, sempre ao meu lado me encorajando quando pensava em desistir ou quando estava muito cansada. Ele me motivava. Sou muito grata a ele, ultimamente temos nos desencontrado referente a algumas coisas e uma delas está me olhando agora. Naruto não aceita que quero distancia de Sasuke, por isso sempre me mantem informada sobre ele, mesmo eu repetindo que não me interessa. Eu entendo que ele quer ver o time sete junto novamente, mas não entende que confiança quando perdida é difícil de conquistar novamente. Eu reconheço que Sasuke esta reconstruindo sua vida na paz, que está tentando reconquista a Vila da Folha, talvez ele nunca mais consiga a gloria de antes, mas desde que esteja seguindo o bem fico feliz.

Naruto não entende que me faz mal ficar perto de Sasuke, ainda não estou preparada para uma convivência diária como antes. Não que tenha raiva dele, não é isso, entendo sua raiva e porque fez tudo, mas não aceito o modo como chegou ao fim dessa vingança. Ele fez tanto mal a si mesmo desnecessariamente, sabia que estávamos aqui prontos para ajudá-lo, mas sempre rejeitou nossa amizade, nossa solidariedade, sei que ninguém quer que sinta pena, mas amigos de verdade estão sem ali do seu lado para o que der e vier. É um laço muito forte para ser jogado no lixo de um dia para o outro. Ainda temos muitas controvérsias para resolver, antes de poder retomar nossa amizade como antes.

_ Obrigada, Naruto. _ Digo olhando com carinho para meu amigo que é um exemplo de superação. Percebi pelo canto do olho Sasuke olhando de Naruto para mim, mas não me importei e continuamos nossos afazeres.

A noite caiu rápido. Shikamaru chegou com alguns peixes que Ino fez na fogueira, o jantar não é cinco estrelas, mas está realmente bom.

Pouco antes de irmos deitar, chamei Shikamaru para uma conversa.

_ Shika, tem como diminuirmos o ritmo um pouco, não me sinto muito bem, mas quando chegarmos a Suna vou tomar os remédios necessários. _ Digo calma, não quero alarma-lo, não tem necessidade. Só preciso ficar de olho na Ino, posso controlar a situação. Ele ainda assim me olha preocupado.

_ Algo grave, Sakura? Se for necessário, voltamos a Konoha para que Tsunade te cure.

_ Não é nada demais Shika, coisas femininas, mas só peço para diminuirmos um pouco o ritmo. Em Suna consigo resolver isso.

_ Certo, mas qualquer coisa me avise. _ Aceno e saímos para dividir os turnos.

Fico com o primeiro turno da noite e como não quero Ino se esforçando, pego o dela também, Sasuke trocou comigo depois da meia noite.

_ Olá. _ Viro e dou de cara com Sasuke se sentando ao meu lado. Estou tão cansada por fazer dois turnos seguidos e pior que não vou ter nem tempo para descansar, mas ainda bem que ele chegou na hora de trocar comigo, assim posso dormir umas 4 horas.

_ Olá, bom vou descansar. _ Digo me levantando e batendo as mãos na minha roupa para limpar qualquer sujeira, quando estou saindo sinto sua mão quente segurando meu punho, me viro com o cenho franzido. _ O que foi? _ Tá, isso saiu um pouco mais groso que o desejado e, ele vacilou um pouco.

_ Eu escutei você e Shikamaru mais cedo. Você esta bem? _ Ok isso me pegou de surpresa, Sasuke preocupado comigo? Nossa!

_ Eu... Sim, estou bem, como disse a Shikamaru é somente coisa de mulher nada grave. _ Digo desvencilhando meu punho de sua mão e, por um momento, sinto falta do seu calor.

_ Certo. _ disse e virou olhando a lua. _ Vai descansar Sakura, levantamos acampamento logo.


	4. Chapter 4

A visão do nascer do sol em Suna é incrível, algo único para se assistir entre tanta areia e calor, o céu mesclado com cores vermelhas e laranjas sempre me fascina. Chegamos a Suna com os primeiros raios de sol. Não estamos muito cansados a noite foi bem tranquila. Kankuro nos espera aos portões de Suna, junto de quatro guardas. Pude perceber alguns escondidos também. Para haver tantos guardas assim algo grave deve estar acontecendo e isso me deixa ainda mais preocupada.

Suna é rodeada por um muro de argila endurecida gigante com quase nenhuma falha, sua entrada é uma grande fenda, que dá uma passagem espremida em meio aos portões de areia.

_ Bom dia, vocês fizeram uma boa viagem? _ Diz Kankuro sorrindo. Ele é um rapaz tranquilo e gentil, suas marionetes são incríveis e pelo que soube estão quase no nível das de Sassori, o que é um grande feito.

_ Foi tranquila. _ Shikamaru responde assumindo a frente. _ Pela quantidade de guardas que estou vendo, algo não anda bem.

_ Sim, estamos com alguns problemas dos quais o Kazekage ira explica-los. Vamos, não é muito seguro ficar aqui por muito tempo. _ Diz Kankuro acompanhando o grupo pela fenda, dois guarda a nossa frente e dois a trás.

_ E como está minha irmã? _ Pergunta Kankuro ao Shikamaru.

_ Bem. Teve que ficar e resolver algumas coisas com a Hokage. Espero que esteja aqui dentro de quatro dias.

_ Bom.

Seguimos Kankuro até o fim da fenda, estamos passando por uma pequena cabana onde dois jounnins permanecem responsáveis pela entrada e saída da vila, eles nos cumprimentam e seguimos. Um metro e meio depois ouvimos gemidos e nos viramos curiosos. Fico surpresa ao ver os dois guardas que deveriam estar atrás de mim e Naruto agora caídos no chão, desmaiados ou mortos. A cabana dos guardas está vazia. Meus amigos já estão em posição de luta. Olho para Ino que está 3 metros á minha frente, Sasuke e Shikamaru estão a esquerda, olho para minha direta e vejo Naruto com Kankuro e os dois guardas atrás deles. Quando olho para Ino vejo que algo está vindo por debaixo da terra em sua direção. Droga! Ino não pode lutar e não tenho chance de alcança-la a tempo, está muito perto. Olho pra ela aterrorizado e grito.

_ CORRE AGORA, INO _ Ela leva um segundo para perceber o que esta acontecendo e começa a correr, dou um salto já terminando de colocar minhas luvas e dou um soco no chão onde ela estava abrindo uma cratera de tamanho médio. Se usar muita força o murro pode acabar desmoronando a nosso redor.

Volto para perto de Naruto e procuro Ino rapidamente. Ela é a minha única preocupação no momento, mas com toda a poeira que subiu não consigo enxerga-la.

Todos estão em silêncio absoluto esperando algum movimento ou algum som. Então a poeira começa a baixar e vejo Ino com Kankuro e os outros dois guardas do outro lado da cratera. Chegamos mais perto para ver o fundo da cratera, há uma pessoa desmaiada lá em baixo não consigo ver se é de alguma vila ou simplesmente um Nukenin.

_ Mas o que foi isso? _ Pergunto a Kankuro, quando vai me responder algo chama sua atenção para meus pés, sinto ser puxada por braços fortes e caímos no chão. Consigo ver o que esta acontecendo ao redor. Naruto esta lutando com um ninja que quase conseguiu me atacar por de baixo da terra, ou seja, o que vimos dentro da cratera era um clone para nos distrair. Assim que a pessoa solta os meus braços, me viro para trás e vejo Sasuke, este que está olhando de forma repreendedora como de dissesse "Tenha mais atenção".

_ Fique mais atenta, deve ter mais deles escondidos. _ Como ele ousa me dar um sermão desses? Atrevido mesmo viu! Isso não vai ficar assim. Ainda no mesmo lugar, vejo uma sombra tentar se esgueirar por trás dele, pego uma kunai e acerto a pessoa em cheio no peito, ele fica surpreso e olha para mim como se fosse louca.

_ O que? Estamos guardando as costas um do outro já que estamos distraídos, não é? _ Rá rá rá toma essa, otário! Ele me olha com olhos estreitos, mas segue onde Naruto, que a essa altura já derrotou seu adversário. Sigo ate Ino enquanto os rapazes amarram os atacantes e os entrega aos ninjas que acabaram de chegar como reforço, para leva-los a prisão. _ Você está bem?

_ Sim. Obrigada Sakura. Eu não ia ter tempo de me defender deles.

_ Você sequer deve se defender deles. Ino, lembre-se do que te disse ou se não vou esclarecer isso agora com o Gaara, você precisa de proteção que eu sozinha talvez não possa te dar. _ Ela fica cabisbaixa, mas concorda.

_ Pode nos explicar o que foi isso Kankuro? _ Pergunta Shikamaru, mas ele simplesmente desvia o olhar.

_ Vamos indo, o Kazekage vai explicar tudo, como disse antes.

Olhamos desconfiados para ele, mas seguimos em frente, agora pude perceber que os ninjas que nos atacaram usam a bandana do País do Vento, mas percebo uma leve diferença no símbolo da bandana. Será isso uma guerra civil? Kami-sama queira que não, se não as coisas devem estar piores do que imaginei.

Chegamos rua principal de comercio de Suna. Há algumas pessoas fazendo compras e percebi certa pressa em terminar seus afazeres. Todos usando mascaras cobrindo a boca e o nariz, ninguém te olha nos olhos parecem estar com medo. Olho para Kankuro e ele esta de cabeça baixa, triste. Aproximo-me.

_ Não sei o que esta acontecendo aqui, mas estou preocupada, vocês pediram a nossa ajuda e preciso estar inteirada de tudo para dar o meu melhor, então nos leve ao Kazekage. _ Ele acena com a cabeça e vamos por um caminho alternativo, já que pela rua principal iria demorar muito para passar.

O prédio do Kazekage é um grande e redondo edifício de cor de areia, com varias fileiras de janelas, tem o Kanji para "vento" pintado na lateral do prédio em circulo. Kankuro nos acompanha até o escritório de Gaara, sua sala fica no ultimo andar do prédio, subimos os últimos degraus. Podemos ver uma grande sala de estar com uma secretaria que cumprimento-nos e seguiu com seu trabalho. Fomos por um corredor em que de cada lado das paredes estão as estatuas de todos os Kazekage em sua ordem e no final, duas grandes portas de mogno com o símbolo de Suna gravado nelas. O lugar todo é de uma beleza extraordinária e riqueza de detalhes, pode-se querer passar horas admirando essas obras de arte.

Kankuro bate na porta e ouvimos um "entre". Fui a ultima a entrar e fiquei encantada com a sala simples se comparada ao todo, mas bela e aconchegante. A mesa de madeira entalhada do Kazekage fica no meio da sala em forma de circulo, rodeada por estantes cheia de livros, há sofás para convidados ou até mesmo para relaxar e uma mesa perto da janela para um café.

_ Olá, vejo que todos chegaram bem, fico feliz. Soube que houve uma pequena perturbação na entrada da vila, Kankuro. Espero que tenha sido resolvida. _ Diz Gaara, enquanto termina de escrever algo no pergaminho em sua mesa.

_ Resolvido Kazekage-sama, Konoha já chegou ajudando. _ Diz, sorrindo e nos olhando.

_ Certo, podem ficar a vontade, só peço um momento para terminar isso e conversamos.

Acenamos e cada um se ajeitou em um sofá. A secretaria nos trouxe chá, o que fico agradecida, pois estou com sede. Ino se senta ao meu lado e fica se mexendo a cada cinco segundos, paro de tomar meu chá e a olho, parece um pouco pálida, talvez esteja enjoada. Droga, péssima hora pra isso.

_ Esta tudo bem Ino? _ Aproveito que os meninos estão distraídos conversando e sussurro para ela.

_ Mais ou menos, dá para aguentar. _ Responde, mas fico de olho nela. Gaara está em seu "modo chefe" e não deu um segundo olhar pra ela, isso pode deixa-la magoada, mas agora não é o momento.

Gaara ficou mais uns cinco minutos terminando de escrever sabe Kami-sama o que, depois pediu para sua secretaria enviar o pergaminho e não deixar mais ninguém entrar.

_ Bom, me desculpem por isso, precisava terminar esse documento. Fico feliz por terem vindo tão rápido. _ Diz olhando para todos nós, mas percebi que seus olhos pararam por mais tempo em Ino e desviou. _ Sei que a Hokage não os informou muita coisa e foi á meu pedido, precisamos manter o máximo de cautela, se outras vilas souberem o que se passa estaremos vulneráveis a ataques. Suna esta sendo atacada por ninjas da Vila que não me aceitam no comando.

"Fui informado que seu senhor Hōki, aparentemente planeja se tornar o novo senhor feudal de Suna, mas não acho que seja isso. Um dos meus informantes relatou que Hōki está muito interessado no Kekkei Genkai Jiton da família do Sandaime. Um herdeiro do Sandaime possui o poder, mas coloquei-a sob a proteção de ninjas de alto escalão. _ Diz nos olhando seriamente. A coisa é mais seria do que imaginei. O Terceiro foi, sem dúvida, poderoso. Ele é saudado como o mais forte Kazekage na história da aldeia, ele possuía a Kekkei Genkai Liberação de Magnetismo que lhe permitiu converter seu chakra em forças magnéticas e magnetizar um objeto. Lutei com ele, quando Sassori o transformou em marionete e foi uma bela luta, mas muito difícil. Se um herdeiro de sua linhagem tem esse poder, é preciso ter cautela e protegê-lo se alguém com más intensões por a mão nela vai ser o caos."

"E esse não é nosso único problema, ele esta envenenando os aldeões, não sabemos como ou qual o antídoto, e é ai que entram vocês _ Diz olhando pra mim e Ino _ Sakura e Ino, vamos dar todo o apoio que precisarem temos uma estufa cheia de ervas a disposição. Shikamaru preciso de você como meu conselheiro pessoal e comandante do exercito junto de Kankuro. _ Ele acenou, confirmando. _ Naruto, desculpe ter interrompido seu treinamento, mas preciso de pessoas confiáveis então você e Sasuke ficaram na minha guarda pessoal, estou desconfiado de traidores tentando me derrubar e preciso de mais olhos aqui dentro. Aparentemente, Naruto você está aqui para treinar comigo sobre os tratados e Sasuke é seu acompanhante. É isso, vocês tem carta branca em Suna."

Naruto se levanta e ali em seu semblante por um momento não vi meu amigo e companheiro, mas um adulto responsável, o líder de uma nação falando. E fico extremamente orgulhosa dele e de tudo que passamos para chegar aqui, pelo respeito que conquistou de todos.

_ Konoha está a sua disposição, não somente pela nossa aliança, mas por que acima de tudo a amizade que construímos é um laço permanente e por um amigo eu faria tudo.

_ Isso mesmo Naruto! E agora é hora de começar a trabalhar. Kazekage-sama, só vamos nos instalar primeiro. Ino separe o kit médico principal, depois vá a estufa veja todas às ervas que tem e catalogue para estudarmos e fazer o antídoto. Enquanto isso, vou ao hospital e verificarei o que esta acontecendo e quais os sintomas. Irei preparar um pequeno kit para todos nós, vamos testar água, comida, tudo o que for necessário. Temos que descobrir como estão envenenando os aldeões. _ Digo para Gaara e o restante. _ Vamos manter a causa do envenenamento entre nós, se há mesmo um traidor ele pode por tudo a perder se desconfiar que já saibamos.

Todos acenam em concordância e vão se levantando. Shikamaru vai diretamente para Kankuro.

_ Kankuro, me mostre o plano de ação até o momento, preciso saber de tudo, examinarei com cuidado e até amanhã cedo te passo a minha opinião, Kazekage-sama.

_ Certo Shikamaru, Kankuro leve-o a sala de reuniões.

_ Vamos, Shikamaru. _ Diz Kankuro, enquanto vai saindo acena com a mão para o restante de nós. Gaara chama sua secretária para nos acompanhar.

_ Kaguya, por favor, acompanhe Ino e Sakura até minha casa e apresente-lhes as Miuzo e peça-lhe para lhes mostrar seus quartos, depois às acompanhe aonde for necessário.

_ Certo Kazekage-sama, mas e sua agenda? Precisamos repassa-la e o senhor têm reuniões hoje. _ Ela não parece muito disposta a deixar Gaara aqui sozinho, se Ino perceber isso ela vai estar muito ferrada.

_ Não é necessário Kaguya, obrigada, está dispensada pelo restante do dia e remarque meus compromissos menos a reunião, mas pode deixar que me preparo sozinho. Tenho assuntos a resolver com Naruto e Sasuke.

_ Certo kazekage-sama. _ Diz contrariada.

Gaara vira para Sasuke e Naruto, dispensando-a para pegar suas coisas e remarcar o que for necessário para assim sairmos.

_ Kazekage-sama, precisamos nos inteirar de sua agenda pessoal e sua rotina. _ Diz Sasuke.

_ Isso e um relatório sobre seus guardas pessoais, seus horários e como iremos revezar os turnos._ Naruto completa.

_ Certo, eu mesmo passarei isso para vocês, não confiem em ninguém no momento.

Ouvimos a porta se abrir e ficamos em silêncio quando Kaguya entrou na sala já com sua bolsa e alguns papéis.

_ Senhoritas, por favor, me acompanhem.

_ Certo, só um momento e já vamos. _ Digo, ela acena e sai. _ Eu e Ino vamos averiguar a situação e informamos vocês no fim da noite. Após o jantar podemos nos reunir para o relatório e já entrego os kits, até amanhã à tarde no máximo, quero saber o que esta causando o envenenamento e preparar o antídoto.

_ Certo, até o jantar. _ Diz o kazekage.

Ino e eu seguimos Kaguya para fora do prédio, olho no relógio que marca onze e trinta da manhã. A rua esta mais calma e da para andar sem tropeçar em ninguém.

_ Kaguya-sama, a casa do Kazekage é muito longe do hospital e da estufa? _ Preciso deixar essas distancias calculada, em caso de emergência tenho de chegar o mais rápido possível até Ino. Além de tudo, vai ser útil fazer amizade com ela, Kaguya deve saber de tudo que acontece na vila. Olho para Ino e está mais branca que o normal, tem alguma coisa muito errada.

_ Pode me chamar somente de Kaguya. O hospital fica a uma quadra da casa do Kazekage-sama e a duas daqui e entrando a primeira à direita a estufa, são dois quarteirões atrás do hospital. _ Diz ela, parece ser uma boa pessoa, mas confiança se conquista aos poucos.

Kaguya foi mostrando um pouco da vila conforme caminhávamos, foi realmente gentil da parte dela, já vim aqui muitas vezes, porém nunca com tempo para conhecer um pouco mais de Suna. É um belo lugar, apesar de toda aquela areia é bem produtiva e muitos de seus produtos não se encontra em Konoha.

_ Bom chegamos. _ A casa de Gaara é enorme, assim como todas as outras da vila. É feita de argila endurecida e em formato circular, fica em uma rua sem saída e ocupa quase todo um quarteirão. _ Vamos, vou lhes apresentar Miuzo. Ele é o mordomo e, se eu não estiver disponível, ele pode ajudar vocês no que precisarem.

Ela toca a campainha e a porta de madeira com revestimento metálico se abriu, um senhor de aproximadamente 60 anos com 1,75 m de boa aparência, alguns tantos fios pratas em meio as negros e muito bem arrumado.

_ Bom dia, senhorita Kaguya. Posso ajuda-la? _ Pergunta cordialmente.

_ Bom dia Miuzo-sama, estas são as senhoritas Ino Yamanaka e Sakura Haruno, elas são de Konoha e estão aqui para ajudar no hospital e mais três rapazes que estão as acompanhando e ficaram hospedados aqui a pedido do Kazekage-sama. _ Kaguya informa, ele nos olhou da cabeça aos pés e faz uma careta. Uou! Calma, somos ninjas e acabamos de chegar de viagem, não de um desfile de moda.

_ Uhum. Prazer, senhor Miuzo, chegamos mais cedo de uma longa viagem pela floresta e depois pelo deserto, nos desculpe por não estarmos apresentáveis. Assim que chegamos, fomos nos reunir ao Kazekage-sama e ainda precisamos ir ao hospital hoje.

Agradeceríamos muito se o senhor nos mostrasse nossos quartos e nos trouxesse um almoço, Ino irá comer comigo no quarto. _Ah, sou direta mesmo! Não gostou, vai pastar. Estou cansada e tenho muito que fazer hoje. Percebi que ele não gostou nada do meu jeito, mas eu também não gostei de como ele nos olhou. Viro-me para Kaguya que me olha surpresa pela má resposta. _ Kaguya, iremos tomar um banho e almoçar, será que poderia nos esperar? Agradeceria se puder me levar ao hospital e Ino até a estufa.

_ Sem problemas, Sakura-sama. Estarei na varanda de fora organizando alguns documentos que trouxe. Senhor Miuzo, agradeço se puder me trazer um chá e um lanche.

_ Kaguya sem formalidades, por favor. _ Digo e ela acena.

_ Claro. Senhorita Kaguya, em instantes lhe sirvo. Senhoritas acompanhem-me, por favor.

Kaguya seguiu reto e nós subimos à linda escada de madeira a esquerda do saguão de entrada. A casa de Gaara é simples, mas imponente como ele. Observo minha amiga que esta muito calada e pensativa. O que será que se passa naquela cabecinha? Parece que estou vendo fumaça saindo.

Miuzo para frente a uma porta branca com detalhes recortados no parapeito.

_ Seu quarto, senhorita Sakura. A senhorita Ino está na porta ao lado. _ Diz apontando para a outra porta branca ao lado da minha. _ Fiquem á vontade, se precisarem de algo é somente discar um no interfone na parede e virei. Em dez minutos trago seus almoços.

_ Obrigada, Miuzo-sama. _ Fala Ino com um leve sorriso, ele sai e encaro minha amiga.

_ Vai arrumar suar coisas, tomar um banho e o que for necessário levar a estufa depois venha comer comigo, quero dar uma examinada em você antes de sairmos. _ Toco sua face com carinho. _ Está muito pálida, Ino, estou começando a me preocupar. Trouxe suas vitaminas?

_ Sim, não precisa se preocupar testuda, só estou um pouco cansada. Preciso tomar um banho e comer algo e vou estar melhor.

_ Certo.

Abro a porta do meu quarto e... Nossa! Estou sem palavras, esse quarto da três do meu e é lindo. Na antessala tem um sofá e uma mesa de café frente a uma varanda enorme, as paredes de cor neutra e piso de madeira escura como mogno. Vou para o próximo cômodo e... Ai Kami-sama, como quero me jogar nessa belíssima cama enorme e confortável e dormir o dia todo. Claro, que a primeira coisa que fiz foi me jogar nela, enquanto suspiro de prazer lembro que estou aqui a trabalho, então Sakura levanta esse rabo dessa macia e quentinha cama e vai tomar banho! Pego minha mochila e vou ao closet que tem no quarto, tudo bem que não trouxe tanta roupa, mas não quero deixar espalhada no quarto. Separo uma roupa, meu kit médico e algumas kunai e vou ao banheiro.

Kami-sama, isso não é um banheiro, é um SPA pessoal. Ambiente claro muito bem arrumado, um chuveiro maravilhoso ao lado de uma magnifica banheira de hidromassagem que cabe perfeitamente duas pessoas, rodeada de todos os tipos de sais de banho entre outras coisas que vou descobrir o que são depois. Apesar dos meus desejos, tomei um banho no chuveiro mesmo, pois se eu ir para aquela banheira agora não saio nunca mais. Prendi meu cabelo, coloquei uma legging preta confortável com uma blusa fina branca de manga e deixo meu jaleco separado na cama. Ouço baterem na porta, abro e Miuzo entra com uma bandeja em mãos, logo atrás dele vem Ino já arrumada com uma legging como a minha e uma blusa rosa clara e seu jaleco.

_ Obrigada Miuzo-sama, qualquer coisa te chamo. _ Ele acena e sai. _ Bom, agora é nós duas porquinha. O que está acontecendo? _ Digo me encaminhando para a mesa e abrindo a bandeja que esta com um cheiro maravilhoso.

Abro a bandeja e... Ai que delicia! É churrasco de costelas, são feitas de Lechon, carne assim que são macio e suculento, e temperado com molho de churrasco antes de ser cozido. O molho é feito geralmente com molho de soja, molho Worcestershire, ketchup ou de tomate, mel e algumas especiarias. Nossa agora me bateu uma fome daquelas, deixe-me ver o que mais tem. Humm Anbitsu, amo essa sobremesa me viro para Ino que esta deitada no sofá pensando em sabe Kami o que. Chego mais perto e me assusto, ela está mais pálida que antes e parece um pouco febril.

_ Acho que minha pressão está alta, não tenho certeza. Nunca tive pressão alta, Sakura. _ Diz. Chego mais perto e coloco a mão em sua testa. _ Sinto dor na nuca, meus pés então um pouco inchados e minha visão embasada. _ Me levanto rapidamente e pego o kit médico para examina-la.

_ Droga, Ino! Devia ter me falado antes, sabe que isso pode ser principio de pré-eclâmpsia. Ai Kami, agora que as coisas podem complicar. Quando pretende contar ao Gaara?

_ Depois da reunião á noite, estou muito nervosa com isso. Ai Sakura, o que eu faço? Tenho que contar, mas estou com tanto medo. E se ele nos rejeitar? E ainda tem esse maldito conselho que quer casar ele! Isso esta me deixando louca. _ Diz nervosa andando de um lado a outro. Vou até ela e a abraço muito forte.

_ Calma Ino, pensa somente na sua saúde e no bebê que não tem culpa de nada. Você neste estado pode acabar matando-o, se você ama essa criança e quer tê-la bem e saudável fica quieta, senta e vamos nos alimentar decentemente. _ Digo e consigo que ela sente à mesa, meço sua pressão e tiro sangue para alguns exames. _ Sua pressão está alta. _ Levanto e vou até o interfone. _ Miuzo-sama, por favor, traga-me um suco de pepino com limão e adoce, não demore. Obrigada. _ Desligo e vou até Ino _ E você vai comendo enquanto isso. Coma os Omusubi, os Panes e a Anbitsu que tem pouco sal e não lhe fara mal. E eu fico com o restante.

_ Obrigada Sakura, não sei o que faria sem você. Kami-sama, essa historia ainda vai dar muita dor de cabeça. Ele é o Kazekage, não quero prejudicá-lo de qualquer forma. Quer saber, acho melhor não contar nada, vamos terminar essa missão, voltar para Konoha e seguir a vida. _ Olho para ela com uma sobrancelha levantada e séria. _ Sei que posso cria-lo sozinha, Saky. _ Ela diz olhando desesperada pra mim.

_ Olha Ino, presta atenção no que vou dizer, porque só vou dizer uma vez. _ Digo agachando a sua frente e segurando firme suas mãos. _ Você é uma Kunoichi forte, inteligente, destemida, cara de pau e generosa que tive o prazer de conhecer. Não tenho a menor dúvida de que será uma mãe solteira perfeita, ou quase. _ Digo e ela me dá um leve tapa de brincadeira, já se debulhando em lágrimas, dá uma risada e continuo. _ Em minha opinião, ser mãe solteira é ser guerreira! Não consigo imaginar como é ser mãe e pai ao mesmo tempo, ter que criar e educar seu filho. Não será uma tarefa fácil. Para ninguém é. Lembre-se que tanto eu quanto nossos amigos estaremos ao seu lado para te apoiar, porém pense muito bem, essa criança não é somente sua. É um pedacinho do Gaara crescendo ai dentro _ coloco minha mão em sua barriga ainda inexistente _ sei que estou sendo dura, mas você tem que enxergar e ponderar todas as opções. Por mais que o Gaara faça as escolhas erradas ele é um bom homem e você o ama. Estarei aqui para o que der e vier amiga, mas a escolha é sua.

Ouvimos batidas na porta e falo para Ino ir ao banheiro se ajeitar, enquanto atendo a porta.

_ Obrigada Miuzo-sama, por favor, avise Kaguya que desceremos em vinte minutos. _ Ele assente e sai.

Sento à mesa e coloco o suco de Ino frente a seu prato e faço minha refeição. Ela sai do banheiro mais, recomposta.

_ Obrigada testa. _ Diz me abraçando muito forte.

_ Melhores amigos servem para isso. _ Digo a apertando de volta. _ Agora termine esse almoço e o suco, temos muito que fazer e você mocinha ficará com o serviço mais leve possível, ou seja, enquanto estiver na estufa quero vê-la sentada e tranquila, esqueça-se dos problemas por enquanto.

Meia hora depois estamos satisfeitas. A pressão de Ino diminuiu o suficiente e estamos prontas para sair. Descemos as escadas e seguimos o caminho que vi Kaguya ir, a encontramos sentada na mesa rodeada por um belíssimo jardim. Ela esta distraída trabalhando em alguns documentos quando pigarreio para chamar sua atenção. Rapidamente ela ajeita seus papeis e saímos. É hora de por a mão na massa.


	5. Chapter 5

Estamos no escritório do Kazekage há três horas e meia repassando sua agenda semanal, sua segurança pessoal e seus horários. Ao que parece, tem alguém de dentro passando informações sigilosas a Hōki e isso é perturbador, já que essa pessoa deve ser próxima ao Kazekage.

_ Sasuke, acompanharei o Gaara na reunião com o Conselho em dez minutos, por isso você fica com o turno da noite. _ Diz Naruto, para em seguida virar-se para o Kazekage. _ Que horas você costuma encerrar o dia?

_ Normalmente, eu saio daqui por volta das onze ou até mais tarde, mas hoje vamos sair as oito, temos o jantar em casa com as meninas.

Observo Gaara. A palavra exata para descrevê-lo é arrasado. Ele está com olheiras e mais magro do que a última vez que nos vimos. Os problemas com Suna estão acabando com ele, mas parece haver algo a mais que não nos contou e isso está me deixando intrigado. Notei sua troca de olhares com a Yamanaka mais cedo antes de sair com Sakura, isso deve ter alguma relação com o que está nos escondendo. Ino não esta melhor e Sakura acha que me engana, percebi que as duas estão escondendo algo, só preciso descobrir o que. Preciso saber se isso pode interferir na missão. E vou começar a sondar agora, não quero nada atrapalhando meu trabalho ou surpresas futuras.

_ Kazekage-Sama, aproveitando que estamos sozinhos, diga o que ainda não nos contou. Seus problemas pessoais com Ino Yamanaka pode atrapalhar essa missão? _ Ok fui direto ao ponto. Ele me olha sério avaliando minha pergunta e Naruto esta com os olhos arregalados de surpresa.

_ Está deixando alguma informação passar, Gaara? _ Naruto pergunta ao amigo.

Como shinobi somos treinados para todo tipo de situação, incluindo interrogatório, mas Gaara... O cara é um especialista em tortura para tirar alguma informação, ou seja, extrair algo dele não vai ser nada fácil.

_ Isso não é da incumbência de vocês. _ Responde e caminha para o outro lado do escritório.

_ É sim se for atrapalhar nossa missão. Você sabe que devemos estar inteirados de tudo que está acontecendo, se quiser que possamos dar o respaldo que está pedindo. _ Diz Naruto, parando á sua frente e o enfrentando. _ E sabe que acima de tudo somos amigos, seja o que for não sairá dessa sala.

Ele suspira e passa a mão pelos cabelos bagunçados naturalmente, vai até a janela, olha a vista á sua frente e parece mergulhar em pensamentos profundos, eu e Naruto não ousamos lhe interromper. Sua postura austera, punhos fechados - uma linguagem clara de raiva - e a certeza de que acertei no meu palpite.

Sabuko No Gaara irradiando raiva não é uma coisa boa ou agradável, ele tem o poder de fazer nossos medos virem à tona e nossa vontade mais primitiva de correr para o primeiro canto escuro soar forte no peito, mas como também não sou nenhuma flor que se cheire, consigo suprimir meus instintos de autoproteção.

Nunca vou me esquecer dos medos que tive que superar, quando mais jovem. Uns dos responsáveis por isso são nomeados de Itachi e Orochimaru. Aquele medo que congela sua veia e paralisa seu corpo, seus nervos; nada quer se mexer e não consegue pensar nem ao menos para salvar sua vida. Depois que Naruto me salvou, a vergonha desse medo foi intenso, para quem se dizia um vingador que iria derrotar o grande gênio Itachi Uchiha, é no mínimo, bizarro sentir um medo desses do inimigo, ainda mais de quem eu estava caçando.

Mas Gaara? Não sei se esse cara alguma vez na vida soube o que é sentir medo e, se alguma vez aconteceu, tenho pena dessa pessoa se estiver viva ainda.

Admiro Naruto por o enfrenta-lo assim (embora nunca admitirei isso a ele), poucas pessoas tem essa coragem. Em controvérsia, Naruto também é um de seus raros amigos e que pode vencê-lo em uma batalha no mano a mano, principalmente porque é uma cabeça oca perseverante. Volto minha atenção para Gaara que suspira e nos encara com tristeza.

_ O conselho quer que eu me case no prazo de quarenta dias. _ Solta finalmente, caminha até sua cadeira e, se joga lá fazendo a pobre ranger sob seu peso e apoia o queixo nas mãos entrelaçadas. Seus olhos verdes profundo em pesar e tristeza, tanta que me incomodo e desvio o olhar dessa lamentável imagem, um homem tão forte se lamentando por ter de se casar?! Ah por favor.

_ Sério Gaara! ? Puts que foda, cara. Ino não me falou nada._ Naruto caminha até o amigo e o felicita com palminha nas costas. É sem noção mesmo.

Gaara se solta e desvia do próximo "tapinha". Franze o cenho e se afasta.

_ Não é com Ino que devo me casar seu baka. Se fosse com a mulher que amo e que quero em minha vida, não estaria puto com aqueles anciões de merda agora mesmo. _ Diz Gaara, levantando-se da cadeira e andando pela sala sem direção, passando as mãos pelos cabelos ruivos angustiosamente.

_ Como assim? Não é a Ino? _ Naruto me olha atordoado e se vira para o amigo. _ Então com quem vai se casar?

_ O conselho esta me obrigando a casar com Akari, ela é a única herdeira de sangue do Sandaime, assim os próximos Kages serão de "Sangue Puro", pois para eles a linhagem pura é o que importa, ou seja, estão planejando não somente a minha vida como a de meus futuros filhos. Esses velhos ardilosos!

E eu, como o único calmo no recinto, estou sentado no sofá assistindo os dois compassarem pela sala se descabelando.

_ E Ino? Já contou a ela? Puta merda! ela esta aqui, vai ter que estar no seu casamento com outra! _ Naruto está mais puto que Gaara.

_ Sim, contei a ela quando estive em Konoha, na noite do festival. Ela ficou possessa, discutimos, fui expulso de sua vida até me resolver com o conselho e desistir desse casamento. O problema é que não posso simplesmente desistir, ou o conselho me tira do cargo de Kage e não posso deixar Suna nesse momento, fora que Hōki pode se aproveitar quando estivermos vulneráveis. Imaginem o que pode acontecer se ele toma o poder de Suna? Os acordos com outras vilas estarão ameaçados, a paz estará em risco.

Devo concordar com ele, Suna se tornara um alvo fácil, ainda mais se o conflito for interno. Konoha não pode mandar mais ajuda ou pode prejudicar sua própria segurança, a Hokage terá um problemão em mãos logo mais se isso acontecer, por mais que ela ou Naruto queiram ajudar temos que proteger os nossos também. Naruto para no meio da sala com as mãos em punho e o semblante sério, ele pode ser um idiota, mas esta começando a entender a parte burocrática de ser um Hokage.

_ Não podemos deixar isso acontecer, mas também não podemos deixar você se casar sem uma lutar. Todos sabem que você ama Ino e o conselho não pode acusa-la de não ser de linhagem nobre, isso é uma afronta a Konoha, sua família esta mais próxima que qualquer outra na linha de sucessão. Podemos tentar contorna-los.

E não é que ele esta estudando mesmo!? Poucas pessoas sabem da linhagem da família Yamanaka.

_ Já tentei de tudo Naruto, na última reunião apresentei toda a papelada autenticada por Konoha sobre a linhagem de Ino, mas eles estão irredutíveis.

Naruto senta ao meu lado no sofá e passa as mãos pelos cabelos loiros rebeldes. Gaara mantinha um olhar vago, preocupado com seu futuro e o da vila.

_ Não precisamos de mais problemas, no momento já temos o suficiente em mãos. _ Digo, finalmente, me pronunciando agora que estão mais calmos. Me ajeito no sofá desconfortavelmente o que vou dizer pode não agrada-los, mas é necessário. _ Vamos nos focar no problema maior por agora que é a Vila de Suna, os ataques e Hōki. Os anciões no momento querem estabilidade, por isso não aceitaram Ino como sua esposa. _ Naruto vai levantando-se com o cenho franzido e pronto para me contradizer, mas levanto a mão pedindo que me deixe terminar. _ Estão sendo cautelosos, estão com medo do futuro. Por isso, arrumando uma filha de Suna como esposa do kazekage lhes deixa confortável. Meu conselho é esse, vamos focar na Vila e ficar de olho nos anciões, assim que aparecer uma oportunidade intervemos a favor de Ino.

_ E se chegar o dia e eu ter de me casar? _ Gaara pergunta me fuzilando com os olhos, agora me veio aquele famoso dito na mente "se olhar matasse, já estava enterrado", mas visualmente sua linguagem corporal diz o contrario. Este muito tranquilo, isso me deixa inquieto. Agora é a parte difícil e, que tenho certeza, Naruto vai querer me esganar. Olho para Gaara analisando sua reação, e solto.

_ Então você casa. _ Minha postura serena incomoda Naruto. O encaro me fuzilando com olhos indignados. Gaara não fala nada, mas Naruto toma suas dores. _ Não adianta me olhar assim Naruto. O que prefere, a perpetuação dessa guerra? Ino por ser uma filha de Konoha e estará na linha de fogo. _ Me viro para Gaara. _ É isso que quer? _ Ele me observa atentamente e analisando o que digo.

_ Sim. Ele tem razão Naruto. Ino não é de Suna, não sei qual pode ser a reação das pessoas nesse momento, algumas podem ate aceitar minha união e nos proteger quando necessário, mas outras podem nos hostilizar e não posso deixar Suna dividida agora, precisamos estar unidos, preciso poder confiar aos que estão ao meu redor. Akari nasceu aqui, todos a conhecem, confiam nela, a amam e a protegem. Não posso arriscar a vida de Ino dessa maneira. Se for preciso casar com Akari, casarei. _ Ele realmente ama Ino, poucas pessoas sabem ser altruístas. Fico surpreso pela rapidez com que o convenci, achei que levaria mais tempo. Já Naruto vai demorar a entender.

_ Mas Gaara a Ino... _ Gaara o interrompe.

_ A Ino vai ter de entender a situação Naruto, você como futuro Hokage vai aprender que esse cargo vem junto com difíceis decisões e, quase sempre, vai envolver algo pessoal e sua imagem perante a vila, ninguém além de você pode decidir o que fazer.

Ele foi duro, mas fez o que foi necessário para Naruto entender que essa é sua decisão final.

_ Eu não concordo e nunca faria tal coisa com Hinata, mas com disse, é sua decisão então irei acatar, porém o que puder fazer por Ino, farei. _ Ele olha de mim para Gaara e acena com a cabeça, sei que essa é uma daquelas vezes em que ele odeia fazer o necessário, mas vai ter que fazer mesmo assim. Está fora de suas mãos a decisão e ele já tem problema suficientes em casa.

Gaara se levanta, e segue até a porta e, quando a abre, se vira e nos encara.

_ Estou atrasado para a reunião, quem ira me acompanhar? _ Naruto me olha e aceno para ele seguir com Gaara.

_ Vou para a casa do Kazekage, me acomodar no quarto, verificar a segurança da casa, verificar as fichas dos guardas e de todos que tem aceso. Encontro vocês mais tarde.

_ Certo. Até mais tarde então.

_ O que precisar é só pedir a Miuzo.

Sem demoras, saio do prédio do Kage. Conheço bem Suna dos tempos de Nukenin, o time Taka teve de fazer algumas missões aqui.

Olho no relógio, três da tarde. Vou comer e depois verificar a casa do Gaara, as meninas a essa hora devem estar no hospital. Lembro-me de Sakura que, durante a viajem não estava se sentindo muito bem, escutei sem querer sua conversa com Shikamaru, enquanto estava pegando mais alguns gravetos e escapando do tagarela baka do Naruto.

Ao pensar em Sakura, me lembro de uma conversa que tive com Naruto há algum tempo.

"Estávamos comendo Lamem no Ichiraku depois de uma missão, quando vi Sakura passando com Kinoto. A conversa parecia estar boa, ela sorria e suas bochechas estão corada. Está linda, o cabelo amarrado em um coque desajeitado, fazendo alguns fios escorregarem por seu pescoço esguio e rosto acariciando sua pele macia, esta usando seu uniforme de medica-nin e... Pela primeira vez, sinto inveja de alguém, isso é novo para mim. Tá doido, Sasuke? Com ciúme da Sakura? Não é possível, devo ter perdido minha mente em algum lugar na volta da missão. Olho novamente para fora e eles estão se afastando, ele tenta chegar mais perto dela, mas ela parece se afastar de seu toque levemente 'Isso!', penso. Droga! Está doido, Sasuke Uchiha?! Afasto meu olhar novamente para meu Lamem.

Pelo canto do olho vejo que Naruto percebeu minha avaliação no casal que passou, ele se vira pra mim com um sorriso debochado no rosto.

_ Ela esta cada vez mais linda, não é, Dobe? _ Me questiona ainda com aquele sorriso irritante.

_ Não sei do que esta falando, Naruto.

_ Ah, você sabe sim, Sasuke. Sakura a cada dia esta mais bela, os homens beijam o chão que ela pisa, mas Sakura nunca se interessou por nenhum. _ Não sei por que, mas quando disse isso meu peito se encheu com algo quente e confortável do qual gostei, mas afastei tais sentimentos e me virei pra ele com uma sobrancelha levantada interrogativamente.

_ Ainda não superou essa paixonite, Naruto? Ai, ai se Hinata descobre isso!

_ Tá louco, Dobe? Amo minha morena. Eu e Sakura nos entendemos há muito tempo atrás. _ Algo me chama a atenção nessa frase, talvez o jeito como a pronuncia, olho pra ele interrogativamente. _ Não me olha assim, está superado e graças a você. _ Ok, isso me surpreendeu. Como assim eu ajudei?

_ Foi depois que tentou mata-la. Ela estava arrasada com o que aconteceu e fui consola-la, e acabou rolando algumas coisas, mas acabamos percebendo que algo mais não iria rolar, pois nosso amor é de irmão. _ Algo mais? Como assim? Mas claro que não vou deixar essa pergunta escapar, ele jogou verde para colher maduro, mas comigo não! Até parece que não me conhece, não vou deixar minha curiosidade sobre esse 'algo mais' escapar.

_ Hum. Que bom pra você e a Hinata então.

_ Sim. Agora quem saiu perdendo depois disso foi você, porque ela decidiu acabar com o amor que sentia. Sakura decidiu que não quer mais saber de você. _ Como assim não quer mais saber de mim? Eu sou Sasuke Uchiha e, desde que me entendo por gente, Sakura Haruno e todas as outras mulheres me querem. Apesar de que, desde que voltei, ela mal dirigiu a palavra a mim, há menos que seja necessário.

Volto-me para Naruto com o cenho franzido e ele continua me observando.

_ Agora que percebeu? _ Desde quando Naruto começou a ficar perceptivo? _ Sasuke desde que voltou ela mal lhe dirige a palavra, não fica mais te perseguindo. Quantas vezes viu Sakura desde que voltou? Quero dizer, vê-la por que ela te procurou. _ Ele me olha como se eu fosse o idiota. Vê se pode?! Mas ainda assim, paro e analiso o que me disse e, para minha surpresa, ele está certo, meus encontros com Sakura foram acidentais ou por trabalho.

_ Hum. _ É a única coisa que respondo e volto a comer pensando no quanto ela mudou, está mais madura, seu corpo mais esbelto e aquela boca... Volta para a realidade Sasuke, agora! Não é hora de pensar em mulher não.

Dou minhas escapadas para relaxar, mas a mulher que vai reconstruir meu clã ainda não comecei a procurar. Primeiro tenho que reconquistar a confiança de Konoha, afinal eu e minha família viveremos aqui e não quero que os hostilizem pelos meus erros".

Trago meus pensamentos de volta ao presente e entro no restaurante para comer, sento próximo a janela, gosto de olhar a paisagem. Peço Lamem de porco. Casamento, pensar nisso me lembra de Ino e Gaara, ela não deve ter gostado nada disso e, mesmo assim, veio para essa missão, será que ela pensa em aprontar algo? O que me remete a Sakura novamente, ela não vai deixar a amiga sozinha nessa, se existir um plano as duas estão juntas.

Termino meu almoço e caminho até a casa do Kazekage e, devo dizer, é uma belíssima mansão.

Um dos meus afazeres é verificar a segurança da casa sem levantar maiores suspeitas. O mordomo Miuzo-sama me recebe e mostra meus aposentos, pelo que disse fica próximo ao das meninas e ao lado do de Naruto e o do Gaara é no fim do corredor.

Ao que Gaara me passou, há guardas ao redor de toda casa escalados em turnos, ao todo são doze guardas espalhados pelo perímetro, mas não podemos confiar totalmente neles, minha missão será a guarda de Gaara e ninguém pode saber disso. Foi-me passado a planta da casa com a localização e horário de cada guarda junto com sua ficha, vou analisar uma por uma agora à tarde e ver qual a melhor localização para ficar escondido e de olho nas coisas.

Pela planta acho a câmara onde fica os monitores de vigilância de todo o terreno. Volto ao quarto e arrumo minhas coisas, tomo um banho e saio conhecer a casa e fazer meu trabalho antes de todos voltarem.


	6. Chapter 6

Em algum lugar não muito longe de Suna, uma bela jovem caminha por entre as árvores, aparentemente despreocupada com o tempo, mas sua mente está a mil, a vinda de Konoha para Suna é muito mais do que eles estão dizendo e ela não pode deixar que ninguém atrapalhe seus planos. Caminha por mais algum tempo até encontrar um caminho de pedra discreto e estreito e, depois de alguns minutos, entra em um campo de flores silvestres. "Lindo" pensa. Respira fundo o ar puro e frio da noite e observa por um instante a lua cheia no céu envolto por um manto de estrelas.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Vejo uma cabana de madeira envelhecida mais adiante, sei que atrás dela há um pequeno lago que deve estar refletindo a solidão da lua nesta bela noite. Espero que ele já tenha chegado preciso de informações sobre Konoha, subo os degraus da entrada e respiro fundo antes de abrir lentamente a porta. Assim que entro sinto seu perfume junto com o calor da cabana que aquece minha pele. Vejo uma xicara de chá na mesa de centro em frente ao sofá confortável no qual ele está sentado todo a vontade, a camisa aberta, apenas uma perna disposta na almofada do sofá apoiando seu braço. Não resisto e dou uma espiada naquele abdome definido que qualquer mulher ficaria mais que feliz em ter.

Assim que percebe a minha presença, ele abaixa o livro que sempre carrega junto de si para me observar. Assim que põe seus olhos em mim deixa um lindo sorriso torto aparecer em sua linda expressão, abre as pernas e da uma tapinha no lugar vago entre elas, em um pedido mudo para que eu sente aonde pediu. Sinto sua respiração em minha nuca, o que causa um arrepio que sobe pela minha coluna e deixa minhas bochechas rosadas. Viro-me um pouco, abaixo o rosto e dou um selinho em seus lábios finos.

Ele tem cabelo preto curto e olhos negros que contrastam com sua pele muito pálida. Sinto suas mãos rodeando minha cintura e me puxando para mais perto de seu corpo quente e aprofundo o beijo explorando seus lábios. Não demora muito para que nos separássemos, sem fôlego.

_ Olá querida, recebi sua mensagem. O que deseja? _ Pergunta, sussurrando ao meu ouvido. _ Sentiu saudade do meu toque?

_ Não seja bobo. Preciso de informações. _ Digo acariciando sua face. _ Apareceu um grupo de ninjas de Konoha que dizem estar em treinamento, mas entre eles estão os discípulos dos três Sannin lendários. Não estou acreditando neles, quero que me diga o que sabe.

Ele suspira e se levanta, pega seu chá e me observa pela borda da xicara antes de dar qualquer resposta.

_ Não sei a Hokage não deixou escapar nada. Tudo que sei é que ela recebeu uma carta selada e criptografada do Kazekage de Suna, depois montou um time e os enviou. Mas você está certa, eles estão lá mais do que somente para treinar. Eles são os melhores no que fazem. Ao que parece não sabem muito que está acontecendo politicamente em Suna. Hoki é esperto, calculista e frio. Ele irá com calma, atacar de dentro para fora, faze-los duvidar de si mesmos. _ Ele para á minha frente e acaricia meu rosto, descendo a ponta de um dedo pelo meu pescoço até chegar à curva de meu ombro, minha pele queima por onde esses dedos passam. _ Não precisa se preocupar minha querida, faça o seu dever que estará tudo bem.

_ Certo. Vou continuar com o plano, mas Sakura Haruno descobrirá o antídoto do veneno, ela é boa e você sabe disso.

_ Deixe-a, esse é um jogo de inteligência, já fizemos nossa jogada agora é a vez deles. Vamos deixá-los no momento achando que estão por cima, quanto maior o orgulho, maior é a queda. _ Ele vai até o outro aposento e volta com alguns papéis e um frasco de vidro. _ Por agora, você vai continuar o que está fazendo e, terá uma missão extra para Hoki, que é este veneno. _ Me mostra o frasco. _ Você vai envenenar um dos anciões, seu nome é Gõza. Sua missão é mata-lo.

_ Claro, mas por que Gõza? Quer dizer ele não é ninguém dentro do conselho._ Pergunto.

Gõza é um dos anciões mais respeitados lá dentro por sua integridade, mas em relação o poder ele é insignificante.

_ Ele é mais do que parece, Gõza tem muitos informantes vigiando Hoki e não queremos surpresas por causa da interferência dele. O plano deve seguir nos conformes.

Ele vai se aproximando de mim e estende a mão.

_ Agora já chega de conversa, podemos ter um pouco de diversão? Não sei quando nos veremos novamente.

Eu sou completamente apaixonada por esse homem e, além de Hoki, minha devoção é toda dele.

Conhecemo-nos há uns dois anos, quando por intermédio de um amigo ele acabou se tornando o braço direito de Hoki , acabamos tendo de trabalhar juntos nas missões.

Ele é um homem charmoso e inteligente. Sempre que é necessário nos encontrar acaba rolando um clima, apenas deixamos rolar e, de uns meses pra cá, meu coração e corpo pertencem a ele.

Coloco minha mão na sua e me levanto ficando na altura de sua boca fina, linda. Aproximo-me mais e dou um leve selinho, coloco meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e minhas mãos vão direto a seu cabelo macio e sedoso.

Ele me pega no colo e leva até o quarto. Sem demoras, retira a minha roupa. Não há um real perigo de sermos pegos, essa cabana é da minha e poucas pessoas sabem de sua existência. Agora nós dois a usamos como base para reuniões e afins.

Sinto mãos firmes apertarem minha cintura e me empurrar com nenhuma delicadeza até a cama, onde caio de costas no colchão macio. Ele se inclina em minha direção, enquanto me puxa para baixo até o limite da cama, fazendo meu traseiro descansar na borda do colchão. Após passar a língua por entre os lábios rosados, ele beija meu pescoço, orelha e ombro, até chegar aos meus seios, onde sua boca saboreia meu mamilo, fazendo-me suspirar.

O calor se espalha pelo meu corpo. Fecho os olhos, não resistindo ao prazer e minha coluna se arqueia.

_ Isso é um talento. _ Gemo. Ele sorri e solta meu seio.

_ É só o começo. _ Diz, deslizando suas mãos dos meus quadris para o interior de minhas coxas as abrindo despudoradamente largas. Ele se acomoda confortavelmente no berço que minhas pernas fazem, e um sorriso sínico nos lábios.

Seu pênis quente e duro cutuca minha entrada, desliza por meu clitóris me fazendo dar um longo gemido querendo o apresar, mas o conheço bem o suficiente para saber que ele vai me torturar o quanto quiser. Sei que estou encharcada, sinto meu liquido escorrendo me deixando ansiosa por tê-lo em meu interior. Arqueio meus quadris em um pedido mudo de atenção, esfregando contra seu eixo, longo e levemente mais grosso que o normal, ganhando assim um gemido de prazer vindo de seus lábios.

_ Devagar. _ Ele sussurra.

Devagar? Quero gritar. O homem sabe como me acender. Intercala entre meus seios os sugando com mais avides que antes, até que quero implorar para que se afunde logo em mim.

Vai descendo dando beijos e chupões até as costelas, o ventre, meu quadril... Tenho certeza que acordarei marcada. Ele recua até seu quadril deixar de me pressionar na cama. Tento cravar minhas unhas em seus ombros na vã tentativa de trazê-lo de volta, sinto falta de seu calor, mas ele se recusa.

Vai descendo pelo meu corpo e seus lábios o acompanham, enfia seu rosto no meio de minhas coxas. Minha respiração acelera em antecipação.

Ele me dá uma mordida afiada na coxa e eu gemo alto. Não doeu tanto, só fez crescer minha excitação. Ele imobiliza meus quadris no lugar, mas quando sua boca deixa minha pele o olho brava. Seu hálito quente me provoca. Está tão perto, apenas alguns centímetros de distancia do local que mais quer sua atenção.

_ A forma de coração é sexy. Quer descobrir outro talento meu? _ Assinto.

Meu corpo se tenciona, enquanto espero para ver o que fara em seguida. As unhas cravaram no edredom da cama quando sua língua traça meu clitóris levemente. Meus quadris sacodem, mas mãos me seguram com força, empurrando minha bunda abaixo, contra a cama. Êxtase cru me atinge quando a língua dele se move rapidamente acima e abaixo, deslizando contra a área mais sensível do meu corpo naquele momento.

Debato-me, arranho a roupa de cama e arfo, mas ele não mostra misericórdia. Seu corpo parece ter se transformado em pedra, cada musculo tenso sob a superfície da pele.

O clímax me atinge tão poderosamente que posso jurar ter visto o outro lado da minha cabeça. Fico lá por alguns segundos perdida na sensação que passa pelo meu corpo, satisfação, tento reaprender a respirar de novo antes que fosse capaz de abrir os olhos e encara-lo.

Seus olhos negros, sua boca meio inchada. Adorável. Ele deixa cair à parte superior do seu corpo sobre o meu, apoia mais de seu peso em seus antebraços e seus lábios pairam tão perto que respiramos o mesmo ar.

Arqueio a coluna até pressionar no seu peitoral. Meus braços envolvem seu pescoço para abraça-lo e permitir minhas unhas em suas costas. Arrasto as pontas ao longo de seus ombros e ele arqueia contra mim, me pressionando com força na cama e me fazendo ficar presa embaixo de seu corpo.

Eu o desejo novamente, isso é surpreendente considerando que ele acabou de me fazer gozar, devia estar saciada, mas a dor de ser preenchida por ele permanece.

_ Me tome. _ Exijo.

Ele arqueia o corpo um pouco longe e um braço se move ate que agarra meu traseiro com uma mão grande e forte. Levanta minhas pernas envolvendo-as em torno de sua cintura, tento usa-las para puxa-lo mais perto. A ponta de seu eixo sonda minha entrada, pressionando contra o calor molhado e entra bem de vagar. Isso me faz gemer loucamente, é uma tortura deliciosa.

_ É tão quente e apertada. _ Sussurra no meu ouvido.

_ Role de costas na cama, quero ficar por cima. _ Digo a ele. Os músculos flexionados quando se vira e estica o corpo ao longo do colchão. Que visão maravilhosa, Kami-sama! _ Relaxa, isso vai ser muito bom.

Minha mão roça sua coxa mais próxima enquanto uso a boca para brincar com seu corpo. As mãos achatadas no seu peito e barriga, baixa até que roça seu mastro erguido majestosamente, amo a sensação de sua pele lisa e firme, aproveitando para explorar tudo o que pude. O pênis se contrai em meu aperto, parece que aumenta mais se isso for possível, sei que está apreciando o que faço.

Paro estudando a coroa de seu pênis, lambo os lábios e viro para poder olhar seu rosto. A fome crua que irradia de seus lindos olhos, me assegura que está totalmente intrigado com qualquer coisa que quero fazer.

Movo meu corpo um pouco mais para sustentar seu olhar, abro a boca e me recuso a parar de olhar quando ponho a língua para fora e toco a borda da coroa. Ele fecha os olhos em deleite, sua cabeça cai para trás e os sons que faz me excitam mais.

É sexy como o inferno que posso fazê-lo responder desta forma e o tomo totalmente na boca.

O chupo e tomo mais entre os lábios, testando sua circunferência. Roço levemente os dentes, o trabalhando profundamente em minha garganta, até atingir o limite. Levanto lentamente agitando a língua ao longo da parte inferior, mantendo a sucção apertada. Ele geme extasiado. Alivio o aperto da cabeça e lentamente o liberto da boca.

Ele geme e abre os olhos, me dirigindo um olhar intenso. Levanto uma coxa giro ao redor e monto seu quadril. Uma de minhas mãos se apoia, em seu peito enquanto o guio direto onde preciso.

Jogo a cabeça para trás de prazer quando afundo lentamente em cima dele. Levanto-me e sento novamente, tomando mais de seu comprimento. É pura felicidade. Minha bunda roça o topo de suas coxas e sei que já o tomei todo, seus gemidos me motivam a monta-lo mais rápido. Não tenho certeza de qual de nós está sendo mais torturado por meus movimentos lentos. Seus olhos se abrem. Ele encontra meu olhar e me movo, estabelecendo um ritmo rápido, o montando duro. Jogo a cabeça para trás incapaz de manter o contato visual quando sinto o clímax tomar meu corpo. Meus músculos vaginais se apertam ao seu redor, enquanto gozo gritando seu nome.

Ele rola e, presa sob seu corpo, o sinto golpeando desenfreado. Ele dispara meu prazer ainda mais alto, me fazendo continuar gozando até que tinha certeza que meu coração podia explodir. Ele da um longo gemido, pulsando dentro de mim a propagação quente de sua liberação.

Ele cai ao meu lado na cama me puxando para junto de seu corpo, me dando um beijo na cabeça.

_ Senti sua falta. _ Diz com a voz ainda ofegante de prazer.

_ Eu também. _ Respondo. Estou tão cansada que acabo dormindo sobre ele.

Acordo e estamos na mesma posição. Sinto sua respiração tranquila. Olho por cima dele ao relógio que esta em cima do criado-mudo, não dormi muito tempo, mas devo voltar ou alguém pode sentir minha ausência. Levanto lentamente para não acorda-lo, tomo um banho, me arrumo e quando estou saindo de fininho ouço ele me chamar.

_ Sabe o que quero? Minha mulher na cama me esquentando. _ Sinto algo quente e gotoso se espelhar dentro do meu peito, mas não paro para analisar. Viro-me e ele esta confortavelmente me olhando deitado na cama.

_ Só vou comer algo, em seguida vou embora. Logo ira amanhecer. _ Digo ainda decidindo se me aproximo para um beijo de despedida. _ Sabe que não posso ficar muito tempo.

_ Sim, claro... Não esqueça o documento que deve plantar, é uma pista falsa e o veneno e... Cuidado.

_ Sempre. _ Respondo, enfim me decidindo e dando um longo beijo nele.

Caminho para fora, o vento agora frio refresca minha pele quente. Preparo-me para seguir de volta a vila e ao plano que devo realizar.

É arriscado, mas faço tudo pelo homem que amo e o nosso líder. Tudo que sempre quisemos é o reconhecimento de nossa vila, mas os kages de Suna nos bloquearam de todos os jeitos, então decidimos acabar com eles de uma vez por todas e assim assumir o comando de uma das maiores vilas depois de Konoha e, sua aliança com eles pode atrapalhar.

Chego a Suna e vou por meu plano em ação.


	7. Chapter 7

Pov INO

Passo a tarde toda no laboratório fazendo o que a Sakura me pediu, o tempo passa tão rápido que o chefe da estufa, Hiro-sama teve de chamar minha atenção ao horário. Estou tão distraída que não percebi escurecer.

Sinto um leve enjoo quando me levanto para esticar o corpo, esqueci-me de comer na hora certa, se Sakura souber vai me esganar. Olho para minha mesa de trabalho e suspiro, se não fosse minha profissão acho que ficaria louca com todos esses problemas. Separo tudo que vou precisar e me arrumo para ir embora, quando ouço alguém me chamar.

_ Ah! Olá, testuda. Como foi no Hospital?

_ Cansativo. _ Diz Sakura, cansada. _ O veneno age rápido, a maioria dos pacientes está em estado critico na UTI, mas consegui conversar com os que ainda estão bem e tentei fazer uma comparação entre os pacientes e relatos, para descobrir como poderiam ter ingerido o veneno. Já tenho uma leve ideia do que possa ter ocorrido, mas falaremos sobre isso na reunião com Gaara-Sama.

_ Fez os exames?

_ Sim, os resultados saíram amanhã cedo. E aqui como foi? Você passou bem? _ Pergunta preocupada.

_ Sim, tudo tranquilo. _ Tá, eu sei, é mentira, mas não quero preocupar ainda mais minha amiga. _ O pessoal me ajudou muito. As plantas já estão catalogadas, eu só dei uma olhada nelas, separei algumas que podem nos ajudar e já preparei a base do antidoto pra você, agora só precisamos do exame para...

De repente, sinto uma vertigem tomar meu corpo, vejo tudo borrado e minhas pernas amolecem. Sinto-me caindo, mas antes de atingir o chão duro e me machucar, sinto alguém me segurando pela cintura.

_ Ino!? O que houve? INO?! _ Sinto ao longe a voz de Sakura me chamando, mas não consigo responder a escuridão esta me acolhendo em seus braços.

POV Sakura

Dou leves tapinhas no rosto de Ino para ver de ela reage, mas nada. Começo a me desesperar, meu chakra está muito baixo, não posso passar por algo complicado agora! Ai Kami, o que faço? Checo sua pulsação e esta muito fraca, pode ser milhares de coisas. Preciso levá-la ao hospital o mais rápido possível, faço um Kage bunshin.

_ Eu vou levá-la ao hospital, meu chakra está quase acabando, corra até Gaara e mande-o para lá. _ Ela acena e sai correndo, pego Ino no colo e saio correndo.

Chego á entrada do Hospital com Ino em meus braços, ela não deu o mínimo sinal de acordar.

_ Rápido! Alguém me ajude aqui! _ Grito para chamar a atenção de alguém. A recepcionista e um médico estão conversando encostados no balcão, se viram assustados, ele corre e tira Ino de meus braços.

_ O que houve? _ Ele pergunta assustado verificando o corpo de Ino por machucados.

_ Ela está grávida, desmaiou e mais cedo não passou bem, precisamos enviá-la a uma sala o mais rápido possível. Sou a médica dela, mas passei o dia aqui e meu chakra está muito baixo, preciso de ajuda. _ Explico a situação rapidamente para ele.

_ Vamos, me acompanhe. _ Diz e sai correndo com Ino ainda nos braços. Sigo-o, até uma sala e começamos a examina-la rapidamente.

Ficamos cerca de duas horas cuidando de Ino. Ao sair me deparo com uma cena que jamais imaginei, Gaara está sentado no chão com as costas apoiada na parede e com as mãos cobrindo o rosto. Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru e Kankuro estão pelo corredor, os semblantes pesados de preocupação. Quando me veêm saindo pela porta, Gaara é o primeiro a levantar e vir correndo em minha direção. Percebo seus olhos vermelhos. Estaria chorando?

_ Sakura! Como ela está? O que aconteceu? _ Pergunta me segurando firme pelos ombros. Eu não consigo dizer nada, me desvencilho dele, me apoio na parede mais próxima escorregando até o chão e começo a chorar desesperadamente. Não olho para nenhum dos meus amigos, não tenho condições para isso, o stress das ultimas horas tomam meu corpo e não consigo controlar minhas ações. Sinto alguém ao meu lado me abraçando, Gaara me perguntando o que aconteceu e onde está Ino.

Ouço a voz de alguém me chamando, mas não consigo parar, estou tendo um ataque de pânico. Dentro da sala consegui me conter, mas assim que a adrenalina começou a baixar veio tudo de uma vez. Tem alguém á minha frente, sinto mãos com chakra passarem pela minha cabeça e começo a me sentir mais calma. Não sei quanto tempo passou, mas aos poucos me acalmei. Levanto a cabeça vendo olhos cinza me olharem preocupados, agora sei seu nome. Shiro é o nome do meu anjo salvador, ele me ajudou muito dentro daquele quarto. Shiro é alto, certa de 1,80 com lindos olhos cinza, cabelo loiro preso em um coque e dono de um sorriso encantador, o qual esta me dando agora. Olho para seus lábios carnudos... Rosados, dá vontade de morder, fico envergonhada por estar o olhando assim e desvio o olhar, encontrando o de Sasuke, que brilha com algo que não reconheço. Ciúmes talvez?

_ Está melhor, Sakura? _ Me pergunta Shiro todo preocupado.

_ Ac..acho que sim. _ Respondo o olhando novamente.

_ O que aconteceu? Como está a Ino? _ Pergunta Naruto, como sempre escandaloso.

_ Bom ela está... _ Eu o interrompo pondo a mão em sua boca. Eu sei devo estar parecendo uma louca, toda descabelada, provavelmente muito pálida, com o rosto inchado e vermelho de chorar. Não sou uma boa visão, mas não posso deixa-lo falar nada.

_ Ela está descansando. Antes de qualquer coisa, Gaara, preciso falar com você em particular.

Ele me encara assustado, provavelmente esperando o pior, mas este é um assunto particular dos dois e só vou contar para ele por ser a médica de Ino. Gaara precisa estar ciente do que está acontecendo, já passou da hora.

_ Certo.

_ Vocês esperem aqui, quando eu voltar explico a situação. _ Me levanto dando um suspiro e abro a porta do quarto de Ino, para Gaara e Shiro entrarem.

Fecho a porta e observo Gaara ao lado de Ino, a acariciando em busca de ferimentos.

_ Ela não está machucada por fora, Gaara. _ Digo e ele me olha questionador. Viro-me para Shiro antes de responder qualquer coisa. _ Isso não pode sair daqui, no momento estou com meu chakra baixo, mas não queira trair minha confiança para ver o que acontece. Entendeu? _ Ele só acena com a cabeça assustado. _ Gaara, acho melhor você se sentar.

_ Fala logo Sakura, o que ela tem? _ Me pergunta alterado.

_ Pouco depois que saiu de Konoha, achei um exame que Ino havia pedido e, como sua médica, resolvi ver o que era e... Bom, ela quase me matou por causa disso. _ Lembro com um leve ar de riso do acorrido. _ Ino está gravida. Ela ia te contar no dia do festival, mas ai... Você sabe o que aconteceu, era pra ser uma surpresa pra você, ela queria te contar pessoalmente hoje á noite, e sobre muita pressão minha... Gaara, ela está morrendo de medo do que pode acontecer... _ Não tinha olhado diretamente pra ele até este momento, o coitado está mais branco que as paredes, com os olhos arregalados e suando frio. Ai meu Kami-Sama! Acho que enfartei o Kazekage!? _ Gaara...? Você esta se sentindo bem? _ Digo chegando mais perto dele, me surpreendo quando o Kage desmaia.

_ Ai meu Kami! Shiro me ajude. _ Colocamos o Gaara no sofá que a no quarto, sento ao seu lado enquanto Shiro mede sua pressão.

_ Foi somente um susto pela surpresa. Uau! O Kazekage vai ser pai de casamento marcado com outra. _ Encaro-o, brava por sua indiscrição.

_ Isso não pode sair dessa sala Shiro-sama, já lhe avisei. Outra coisa, os dois estão juntos muito antes de o conselho marcar esse casamento para o Gaara, então não fale do que não sabe. _ Ele fica vermelho de vergonha e abaixa a cabeça pedindo desculpa. Depois de uns cinco minutos, conseguimos acordar Gaara.

_ Ai, o que aconteceu? _ Pergunta confuso com a mão na cabeça.

_ Você desmaiou e espero que de felicidade pela notícia, se não iremos nos entender assim que eu estiver com o chakra restaurado. _ Respondo olhando séria pra ele, que me olha surpreso. Do nada ele levanta em um salto e corre até Ino a chamando.

_ Ela não vai acordar agora, Kazegake-sama. _ Diz Shiro sentando no sofá, ele também está cansado depois de tudo que tivemos de fazer. _ Provavelmente só amanha.

_ O que? Por quê? Sakura o que está acontecendo?

_ Bom quando chegamos aqui, Ino começou a passar mal e foi feito alguns exames, mas já estava desconfiada do que era. Ino está com pré-eclâmpsia. _ Solto a bomba de uma vez, não adianta enrolar mais. Gaara me olha desesperado e seus olhos se enchem de lagrima. _ Fui busca-la mais cedo e quando estávamos conversando ela passou mal e como o meu chakra estava e está baixo, vim até o hospital e Shiro-sama me ajudou a cuidar dela. Gaara, á pressão dela subiu muito... Ela... Teve um principio de AVC. _ Digo soluçando no fim da frase, ainda é muito difícil para eu ver minha amiga assim.

Minha garganta trava de emoção assim que anuncio a gravidade da situação a Gaara, não tenho coragem de olhar para ele no momento, sei que meus olhos estão marejados e meu emocional abalado demais pelo ocorrido. Sento-me novamente no sofá, Shiro percebendo minhas condição me deu um copo de água, enquanto termina de explicar tudo a Gaara.

_ Kazegake-sama, como a doutora Haruno informou a Srta. Yamanaka teve um principio de AVC, sua pressão subiu muito e quase perde os bebês... _ Gaara o interrompe assustado.

_ Bebes? São gêmeos? _ Ele fica verde agora, seria cômico se a situação não fosse trágica. Ele senta na poltrona ao lado da cama de Ino e acaricia seus cabelos.

_ Sim descobrimos a pouco com os exames, tivemos de fazer um ultrassom. Os bebes estão bem, saudáveis até o momento, mas ela assim que recobrar a consciência não pode ter fortes emoções. É uma gravidez de extremo risco, foi muita sorte ela não ter abortado. Vamos espera-la acordar, só assim poderemos saber se houve alguma sequela e suas condições.

_ Certo. _ Gaara está mais parecendo um robô, mas até eu estou.

_ Shiro, será que pode nos dar licença? Agradeço muito sua ajuda.

_ Claro, se precisar de algo é chamar. _ Aceno e ele sai me deixando a sós com Gaara.

_ Só por estar gravida de um filho seu já a deixa estressada, Gaara. _ Digo mais calma, ele me olha derrotado como se a culpa de tudo que estava acontecendo fosse dele. _ Não se martirize meu amigo, não é sua culpa. Eu a pressionei mais cedo para te contar logo, ela já estava estressada com toda essa situação, eu deveria ter prestado mais atenção ou não concordado com esse plano maluco, desculpe. _ Estou me sentindo extremamente culpada, não devia a ter liberado mais cedo. _ Ela me implorou para não contar nada, ninguém sabe que ela esta grávida de você, nem mesmo a Hokage. Descobri pouco antes de virmos nessa missão, eu não queria deixa-la vir, mas ela disse que precisava te contar pessoalmente.

_ Tudo bem Sakura, sei como Ino pode ser persistente quando quer algo. _ É de quebrar o coração vê-lo acariciando os cabelos dela com aquele olhar derrotado. _ Não sei o que faço, estou em uma encruzilhada e todos os caminhos que olho tem uma grande consequência no fim. Estou entre meu coração e meu povo.

_ Posso dar-lhe um conselho? _ Ele acena e continuo. _ Por enquanto vamos manter isso em segredo, Ino corre risco estando tão frágil. _ Dou uma leve risada. _ Se ela me escutar falando assim dela... Vamos mantê-la segura em algum lugar, mas terá de ser aqui, no momento ela não aguentara uma viajem ate Konoha. Como ninguém sabe dos bebês, podemos deixa-la com pouca segurança, somente nós de Konoha e, sua família Ela terá acesso a uma casa e a uma empregada. Você acredita que o único problema dos anciões com ela seja por causa da ameaça de Hoki, certo?

_ Creio que sim.

_ Certo. _ Digo decidida. _ Então temos trinta dias para resolver tudo.

Gaara me olha assustado, deve estar me achando louca. Sim, sou louca! Pois pela minha irmã sou capaz de tudo.


	8. Chapter 8

~~Shikamaru~~

Depois da reunião com o Kazekage, eu e Kankuro descemos um andar do prédio até uma sala de reuniões. A sala era elegante, ampla e com uma mesa redonda. Passamos o dia analisando o que aconteceu até agora, fizemos um perfil do inimigo e da disposição deles e nossas, a posição dos ninjas da Vila e meios de protegê-la. Perdemos a noção de tempo até que Naruto rompe pela porta aos gritos dizendo que Ino está no hospital, olho para Kankuro assustado e saímos correndo. Como assim, Ino está no hospital? O que aconteceu? Kankuro me guia até lá, e assim que conseguimos informações de onde ela está, corremos pelo corredor que a recepcionista apontou. Viramos á esquerda, meu coração acelera ao ver Gaara sentado no chão chorando. Sem demonstrar, fico pasmo só de pensar no que pode ter acontecido. As palavras não saem, mas ouço alguém pronuncia-las.

_ O que aconteceu? _ Pergunta Kankuro, no mesmo momento em que Sasuke chega apressado, com a mesma dúvida.

_ Não sabemos. _ Responde Naruto, seu semblante preocupado. _ A recepcionista disse que Sakura a trouxe nos braços, desmaiada. Ela está com Sakura e mais um médico nessa sala, mas até agora ninguém saiu.

Ninguém perguntou mais nada e ficamos compassando pelo corredor, preocupados e confusos com que está acontecendo. Não sei ao certo quanto tempo ficamos lá, angustiados à espera de informações, até que ouvimos a porta se abrir. Sakura saiu da sala muito pálida, seus olhos arregalados e suas mãos trêmulas. Gaara foi o primeiro a se movimentar e agarrá-la, mas ela apenas se desvencilhou dele e foi ao chão, nos surpreendendo ao chorar desesperadamente. Tanto eu como os outros ficamos sem reação, nunca vi Sakura tão abalada, meu coração perdeu uma batida pelo pensando que talvez Ino não estivesse mais entre nós.

Ouvi a porta se abrir novamente. Um homem alto, de olhos cinzentos e cabelo loiro preso em um coque logo se deu conta da situação em que nos encontrávamos. Ele então se abaixa á frente de Sakura, suas mãos com chakra começam a acalma-la, ela vai parando de chorar aos poucos, levanta o rosto e dá um sorriso que ele retribui. Um sorriso que fez Sakura ficar toda vermelha. Sinto alguém atrás de mim emitindo uma aura nada agradável, me viro e Sasuke está com as mãos em punhos fechados olhando a cena à frente.

_ Acalme-se, aqui não é hora nem lugar pra isso. _ Falo em um tom baixo somente para ele escutar. Olha-me aborrecido, mas cede.

Escuto Sakura conversar com Gaara e o rapaz, eles entram na sala e nos deixam aqui sem ter o que fazer a não ser esperar. Naruto está muito impaciente, andando de um lado para o outro resmungando. Kankuro está no mesmo ritmo, preocupadíssimo. Pelo visto, apenas eu e Sasuke conseguimos ficar quietos, até porque a situação está mil vezes mais complicada. É melhor se inteirar da questão o mais rápido possível, pois, obviamente, terei que modificar os planos que fiz até agora.

Após alguns minutos, o tal rapaz loiro, o médico, sai da sala e Naruto já o bombardeia com perguntas, deixando-o desnorteado.

_ Acalme-se, eu preciso resolver algumas coisa e informar as enfermeiras o necessário. Infelizmente, não posso dizer nada no momento, mas logo Sakura-sama e o Kazekage vêm falar com vocês. Até mais. _ Diz e praticamente corre do Naruto, que fica indignado com a falta de atenção. Após alguns minutos esse tal médico retorna.

_ Chega! Vou entrar nessa sala e é agora! _ Ao mesmo tempo a porta se abre e vemos Sakura junto com o outro médico saindo. _ Sakura-chan! O que está acontecendo? Não aguento mais isso.

_ Calma Naruto, vamos para casa, lá eu explico tu.. _ Ela já estava pálida antes, agora virou um fantasma e desmaia, mas o médico a segura antes de chegar ao chão.

_ Sakura-chan!? _ Naruto e Sasuke correm até ela para ampará-la, mas o médico a pega no colo e olha para nós.

_ Calma, é só estresse e o chakra dela está muito baixo. Só precisa descansar um pouco. _ Responde na vã tentativa de nos tranquilizar._ Por favor, me acompanhem.

Ele caminha até uma porta próxima, o que notei ser um quarto. Ele a coloca na cama e começa a trata-la com chakra, enquanto responde nossas perguntas. E, para melhorar mais ainda, percebo que Sasuke está incomodado com a aproximação do médico com Sakura.

_ Ela vai demorar a acordar? _ Pergunto.

_ Não. Ela está exausta, mas vou acordá-la para que possa responder suas perguntas, não tenho autorização para isso. _ Responde.

Descobri que seu nome é Shiro, está escrito no jaleco. Shiro-sama fica pelo mesmo uns quinze minutos cuidando de Sakura, enquanto Sasuke os ronda. Ela acorda depois de alguns minutos.

_ O...Obrigada, Shiro-sama. Poderia nos dar licença? _ Pergunta ela.

_ Claro Dout..

_ Pode me chamar de Sakura, Shiro-sama.

_ Certo Sakura, então você pode me chamar somente de Shiro. _ Diz sorrindo.

Já estou começando a ficar impaciente, agora não é hora de ficar paquerando! Além disso, Sasuke está me dando nos nervos.

_Bom. Alguém pode explicar o que está acontecendo? _ Digo interrompendo eles. Sakura cora e olha pra mim envergonhada, sussurrando um "desculpa".

Após Shiro sair, toda a atenção é voltada para Sakura, a fim de que possa finalmente sanar nossas dúvidas. Observei ela sentar-se na cama em pose de índio.

_ Desculpa Shikamaru. _Ela baixa a cabeça, envergonhada, e começa a relatar tudo o que aconteceu desde Konoha até a decisão que ela e Gaara tomaram.

Eu sento no sofá do quarto escutando tudo. Bom, eu já deveria saber que as coisas não iriam ficar mais simples. Preciso ficar só, pensar em alguma estratégia.

_ AI, MEU KAMI_SAMA! _ Berra Naruto. _ Vou ser... _ Sasuke consegue tampar a boca dele para evitar escândalos.

_ Tá louco, Dobe? Ninguém pode saber disso. _ Ele se vira pra mim. _ E agora Shikamaru, vamos ter que mudar tudo.

_ Por que você acha que estou tão quieto aqui? Estou pensando em como iremos manter Ino segura. Droga! Sakura, você não podia ter me escondido isso. É ariscado demais. _ Vejo ela se encolher na cama, suspiro e digo a todos. _ Vamos voltar para a casa de Gaara, por hoje ela estará seguro aqui, e além do mais, nós precisamos descansar, foi muita coisa para um dia. Ino está estável? _ Pergunto a Sakura.

_ Sim, o risco já passou, Shiro irá passar a noite com ela, não tenho chakra pra isso.

_Certo. Quer ir conosco ou vai ficar? _ Pergunto já seguindo para fora, minha cabeça parece que vai estourar.

_ Eu vou com vocês, preciso de comida, banho e uma cama confortável. _ Diz se levantando, mas quase cai quando tenta andar, por sorte Sasuke está próximo e a segura.

_ Eu te levo. _ Diz a pegando no colo, nesse momento Sakura parece um tomate de tão vermelha. Assim, seguimos para a casa do Kazekage.

~~Sakura~~

Acordo com a luz do sol no rosto, pois me esqueci de fechar a cortina. Levanto esticando meu corpo dolorido pela atividade de ontem... Pera ai... Lembrando... Lembrando... Como eu vim parar no meu quarto?! Sento-me rapidamente na cama e levo um susto maior ainda, pois em uma poltrona ao lado da cama está ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Sasuke Uchiha. Como assim produção?! O que eu perdi? A última coisa que lembro é de estar no hospital conversando com o pessoal, depois nada... Branco total.

Levanto-me o mais silenciosamente possível para ir ao banheiro. Não vou deixar Sasuke acordar e me ver assim! Faço minha higiene matinal e coloco uma roupa confortável. Assim que saio do banheiro meus olhos vão direto a poltrona, onde ele já está acordado me olhando curiosamente. Ah! Aqueles olhos ônix á muito que não me faziam sentir isso. Um arrepio percorrendo meu corpo, minhas bochechas corando. O que Sasuke Uchiha faz ao meu corpo...? Ahhh! Sakura Haruno toma vergonha nessa sua cara lavada, já havia decidido esquecer o Uchiha e agora está ai admirando aquele Deus Grego.

_ Tudo bem, Sakura? _ Pergunta ainda me olhando daquele jeito estranho... Delicioso... Tá, parei.

_ S..Sim. _ Gaguejo miseravelmente, avermelhada. Droga. _ O que aconteceu? Por que está no meu quarto?

_ Você desmaiou ontem e te trouxe pra cá. Fiquei preocupado que pudesse passar mal à noite e achei melhor ficar aqui. _ Sasuke Uchiha sendo gentil e preocupado **comigo**? Ok, tudo bem já entendi, agora podem parar com a piada. Ele percebe meu queixo caído, rola os olhos. _ Ino precisa de você e para isso tem que estar bem. Não foi nada demais, deveria me agradecer ao invés de me olhar assim.

_ Ob...Obrigada. _ Digo sem graça, afinal não é todo dia que isso acontece.

_ Bom, vou voltar ao meu quarto me arrumar, o dia vai ser longo e temos uma reunião em quinze minutos no escritório do Kage, se fosse você ia comer algo logo. _ Diz saindo, eu só aceno com a cabeça e sigo para fora também, minha barriga já está roncando de fome.

Desço ao térreo e vou procurar a sala de jantar, depois de rodar um pouco por aquela casa enorme acho o lugar.

_ Bom dia, pessoal. _ Digo aos presentes na mesa que estão tomando café da manhã.

_ Bom dia. _ Respondem em uníssono.

_ Está melhor Sakura-chan? _ Pergunta Naruto que está com a boca cheia de bolinhos. Olho feio para ele, uma vã tentativa para ver se ele se toca, mas é o Naruto né, então já sabe.

_ Sim, me sinto renovada depois desse descanso.

_ Ótimo, por que hoje temos muito que fazer. _ Diz Shikamaru terminando seu café. _ Estou esperando vocês no escritório.

Terminamos o café da manhã que estava uma delicia e seguimos para o escritório. Shikamaru está na mesa de Gaara com alguns documentos abertos e, mapas de Suna espalhados.

_ Bom, depois do que Sakura nos contou nosso trabalho irá aumentar. Kankuro preciso que ache um lugar seguro para manter Ino, o conselho agora vai ter que aceitar o casamento deles. _ Shika vai dizendo, mas Sasuke entra na sala e o interrompe.

_ Na verdade isso pode ser mais complicado agora. _ Diz e relata sua conversa com Gaara e Naruto.

_ Droga, mais essa agora! _ Exclama Shikamaru. _ Sakura o que descobriu no hospital ontem?

Relato a ele o que os pacientes me disseram e sobre o veneno.

_ Os exames já devem estar prontos, vou pegá-los e fazer o antídoto. Creio que até o final da noite já esteja pronto. Ao que percebi só pode ser a água que está envenenada, a rotina de cada um é diferente, mas a única coisa em comum que fizeram foi beber água antes começarem a passar mal.

_ Já examinamos as caixas, está tudo normal. _ Kankuro diz. Começo a repassar mentalmente a ficha dos doentes e uma luz de acende na minha cabeça.

_ É claro! Como não percebi isso na hora?! Kankuro, tem uma fonte natural do lado oeste á alguns quilômetros. Estou certa? _ Ele acena confuso. _ Todos com quem falei são camponeses que passaram por lá. Mande alguém examinar a água de lá o mais rápido possível. Enquanto isso vou ao hospital e a estufa.

_ Certo. E quanto a Ino e Gaara?

_ Vou conversar com ele assim que sair daqui. Tenho um plano, mas preciso do consentimento dele.

_ Desde que não afete Ino, está ótimo. Lembrem-se, ela não pode passar por qualquer tipo de stress. _ Digo. Shikamaru suspira e segue falando.

_ Certo. Naruto, você fica responsável pela segurança da Ino, Sasuke com o Kazekage, Sakura no hospital e na estufa e eu vou á fonte de água com Kankuro ver se consigo alguma pista.

_ Ok. _ Concordamos. Cada um segue para fora da sala para cumprir suas obrigações.

Cheguei ao hospital e corri dar uma olhada em Ino, quando passo pelo corredor encontro Shiro saindo de um quarto qualquer e o chamo.

_ Bom dia Sakura-chan, como você está se sentindo hoje? _ Pergunta todo atencioso e me observando, coro pela atenção deferida a minha pessoa.

_ Renovada depois de uma boa noite de sono. E Ino como está? Passou bem à noite? Ela já acordou?

_ Calma! Ela está bem, acordou mais cedo fizemos uma bateria de exames para saber se não houve sequelas e deu tudo normal, mas quero deixa-la mais um dia em observação e ver sua reação aos remédios depois posso libera-la, mas já sabe muito descanso por um tempo. _ Ele passa o relatório de tudo e assinto.

_ Obrigada, Shiro. Vou dar uma olhada nela, depois vou fazer minhas coisas, qualquer alteração no quadro você me avisa, vou estar entre o hospital e a estufa hoje. _ Digo seguindo para a porta do quarto de Ino, mas paro quando ele me chama.

_ E..Eu gostaria de saber se a..Aceita jantar comigo ho..Hoje? _ Pergunta gaguejando de nervoso. Levanto uma sobrancelha olhando para ele. Shiro é bonito e, aqueles olhos ai ai! Suspiro. Penso por um momento e respondo.

_ Tudo bem. Pegue-me às oito horas na casa do Kazekage. _ Abro a porta do quarto de Ino e entro.

Sim, eu corri. Tenho muita coisa para resolver hoje antes de pensar em romance, e devo confessar que encontrar Sasuke no meu quarto de manhã me balançou um pouco, qual é? Ele ainda apode ser carinhoso afinal! Tenho que pensar nisso, mas só mais tarde.

_ Bom dia, como está minha Porquinha favorita? _ Digo chegando perto do casal que estava no maior amasso. Gaara está debruçado na beira da cama de Ino. Os dois levam um susto quando entro.

_ Vai assustar a mãe Sakura Haruno! _ Diz Ino vermelha que nem pimentão.

_ Ah! Mas você já fez isso comigo ontem, mocinha! Nunca mais ouse fazer isso ouviu bem? _ Digo chegando perto dela e a abraçando apertado. _ Gaara está liberado para trabalhar, Sasuke irá fazer sua escolta hoje e Naruto irá cuidar de Ino. Shikamaru está te esperando em seu escritório para uma reunião. _ Coitado, não o deixo nem retrucar o que digo e saio empurrando ele para a porta. _ Não se preocupe, Ino está bem cuidada e agora ela tem que descansar, então tchau. Até mais tarde. _ Digo fechando a porta do quarto na cara dele.

_ Nossa Sakura, que gentileza com o Kazekage! Que isso menina? _ Repreende Ino.

_ Ah, pelo que parece quando entrei aqui vocês terão tempo de sobra para se amassar. _ Digo sentando na poltrona ao lado da cama. _ E ai? pode começar me contando tudo que vocês resolveram.

_ Ele chorou me pedindo perdão por tudo e disse que ficaremos juntos com ou sem a autorização do conselho, mas sabemos que não é assim. Então, agora é esperar e ver o que acontece, veremos o que acontece. _ Ela fica toda tristinha quando fala, mas tento animá-la.

_ Você vai ver que vai dar tudo certo Ino, só precisamos ter um pouco de paciência e, além disso, Gaara ficou radiante pela noticia que vai ser pai, ele movera céus e terras para ficar com vocês. _ Digo a confortando. _ Agora não foi pra ficar com essa cara de bunda que vim aqui. _ Digo e conto o que aconteceu na ate agora, Sasuke no meu quarto, o pedido de Shiro... No fim, ela estava de queijo caído.

_ Não é possível! Esse não é Sasuke Uchiha de jeito nenhum! Tem certeza que você não o confundiu, sei lá... Com qualquer outra pessoa? Até Miuzo é mais simpático que o Uchiha. _ Fala e dou uma gargalhada, essa Ino! Ela para de rir e me olha atravessado.

_ O que foi?

_ Você não está ficando caída por ele, não é? Vai sair com Shiro e deixar aquele lerdo do Uchiha de lado! Ele a te fez sofrer o suficiente por uma vida.

_ É claro que não! E sim, aceitei jantar hoje com Shiro-sama. _ Digo e tenho certeza estar as bochechas rubras.

_ Acho bom, dê-lhe uma chance! As pessoas podem nos surpreender.

Eu e Ino ficamos jogando conversa fora por mais algum tempo, até que olhei no relógio e tive de sair correndo para dar tempo de resolver tudo antes da hora do jantar. Quais outras surpresas o dia pode estar guardando pra mim? Penso enquanto corro até o laboratório pegar os exames, depois vou dar uma olhada rápida em meus pacientes antes de ir à estufa.


	9. Chapter 9

~~Naruto~~

Essa historia toda está rodando minha cabeça e me deixando tonto com tantas informações, era para ser uma missão comum: Prestar ajuda ao Kazekage de Suna. Como que as coisas podem ter fugido tanto ao controle? Cidadãos sendo envenenados, Gaara sendo obrigado a casar, Ino esperando um filho dele e agora um membro do conselho é encontrado morto em sua sala. Eu não vou pensar, eu não vou pensar, eu não vou pensar...

_ Droga! O que mais pode acont... _ Shikamaru tampa minha boca com sua mão.

_ Não fala! Tá louco? _ Pergunta e mordo sua mão. Nojento! Vai saber onde enfiou essa mão pra coloca-la assim tão displicentemente em minha boca!? _ AI! CARAMBA, NARUTO! VIROU CACHORRO PRA SAIR MORDENDO? _ Grita, segurando a mão dolorida pela minha mordida.

_ Hum, vai saber onde você enfiou essa mão? E cachorro é você!

_ Será que dá para vocês pararem de criancice? _ Sasuke pergunta, sentado todo relaxado no sofá. Para quem não o conhece e o vê desse jeito pode achar que ele está pouco se lixando para tudo ao seu redor, mas eu o conheço bem. É só prestar mais atenção, a sua postura austera, sua boca levemente contraída e seu olhar frio, ele não está nada contente pela situação estar fugindo ao controle e, se tem uma coisa que Sasuke Uchiha odeia é não estar no controle.

Olho para Gaara que está sentado em sua cadeira, com o queixo apoiado nas mãos e olhar vago, aposto que ele está com a mente longe. Sinto pelo meu amigo, sua vida assim como a minha nunca foi fácil, crescer sendo julgado, educado para ser uma arma... Agradeço Kami-sama por tê-lo posto em meu caminho, e ter me dado à oportunidade de mostrar-lhe que a humanidade ainda merece uma chance, que existem sim pessoas que o amam. E, ainda assim, ele tem que passar por essas provações. Ele é um bom líder, Suna cresceu muito desde que ele assumiu o poder, mas ter poder não é fácil, ainda mais quando o destino quer brincar com a gente.

_ O que você acha de tudo isso, Gaara? _ Pergunto parando a sua frente.

Ele sai do transe e seus olhos param nos meus, por um momento vejo o quanto ele esta cansado, se eu pudesse fazer algo para aliviar o peso que ele carrega...

_ Acho que... Sei lá... Alguém deve estar tentando me enlouquecer, é muita coisa acontecendo e tudo no que consigo pensar é em Ino. _ Suspira.

_ Sei que precisa de um descanso, Gaara, mas se parar agora a Vila vai estar perdida. Sei, também, que está entre a cruz e a espada, mas terá de manter as duas afastadas, sem deixar nenhuma cair. Faremos o que falei. Ino está sob nossa proteção e de mais ninguém, todos que estão nessa sala são poderosos e de sua extrema confiança. Além disso, Ino é como uma irmã pra mim, nunca deixaria algo lhe acontecer. E é de se considerar, também, que apenas nós e o médico sabemos da condição de Ino, e é claro, que você é o pai. Só precisamos mantê-la segura, enquanto resolvemos os problemas da Vila. _ Shikamaru fala resignado, todos concordaram com ele.

_ Alguém de dentro esta vazando informações e fazendo o trabalho sujo, só precisamos descobrir quem. Por que mataram Gõza? Qual o papel dele nessa historia toda? Alguém de nós vai ter que investiga-lo sem levantar maiores suspeitas, todos acham que ele teve um infarto fulminante e isso pode vir a nosso favor, assim a pessoa que fez isso vai pensar que não sabemos de nada. _ Fala Sasuke calmamente, como se estivesse simplesmente pensando alto. Ele nos olha atravessado. _ Acho melhor Shikamaru fazer essa investigação.

_ Você tem razão, Sasuke. Aparentemente, eu só vim acompanhar vocês. Temari deve estar chegando até amanhã e, como ela esta familiarizada com a Vila, poderá me ajudar sem levantar suspeitas. _ Shika diz e se vira para Kankuro que até o momento está muito quieto. _ Vamos agir com cautela, Hoki é esperto e está nos cercando aos poucos, enquanto não descobrirmos quem é sua fonte, tudo e todos são suspeitos. Kankuro, quero uma relação de todas as pessoas com quem o Kazekage se relaciona diariamente, não importa quem seja. Sasuke, enquanto Gaara está aqui, vá ao escritório de Gõza e de uma olhada no que possa nos ajudar, mas Gaara não saia sem avisar o Sasuke, por favor, precisamos dele olhando suas costas. Hoki vai com calma, mas nem por isso vai deixar de jogar sujo. _ Todos ficam alerta. Shikamaru é um perfeccionista, principalmente quando está jogando e as peças estão no tabuleiro, Hoki já fez sua jogada, agora é nossa vez. _ Eu vou á fonte que Sakura falou, depois levarei as amostras para o laboratório.

_ Certo. E a Ino? Aonde vamos escondê-la? _ Pergunto. Hoje vou cuidar de sua segurança, então tenho que fazer o melhor. _ Ela não pode ficar dentro da Vila, alguém acabaria descobrindo, mas também não pode ficar muito longe, caso aconteça alguma coisa e precise ir ao hospital.

_ No lado leste da cidade tem um prédio de cinco andares, não é habitado, mas é confortável, foi construído para receber pessoas importantes na vila e seu _staff_ , como não temos ninguém assim no momento, o prédio está vazio. Ino pode ficar na cobertura, lá ela terá tudo que precisa e estará perto para qualquer ajuda que necessite. _ Se pronuncia Gaara.

_ Vamos espalhar que ela teve de voltar para Konoha hoje à noite, então teremos extremo cuidado para que ninguém a descubra no prédio, caso haja alguém nos seguindo. Por isso, toda vez que formos pra lá, seja de onde for, faremos de três a quatro clones, cada um seguira uma direção enquanto o verdadeiro fica escondido assim que os outros se forem o verdadeiro vai para o prédio. _ Digo.

_ E não é que sua cabeça de vez em quando funciona, Dobe! _ Fala Sasuke, se levantando do sofá. Dirijo-lhe um olhar irritado pelo insulto a minha inteligência. _ Pois bem, acho que está na hora de começarmos a trabalhar, a manha já esta terminando e não fizemos nada além de planos.

_ Ok. Vamos nos encontrar às vinte horas na casa do Kazekage para um relatório._ Finaliza Shikamaru. Despedimo-nos e cada um vai para um lado.

############

~~Sakura~~

O dia foi agitado. Corri entre o hospital e a estufa o dia inteiro sem pausa. Finalmente, consegui fazer as vacinas necessárias, e terei que ministrar três doses durante trinta dias nos pacientes para que fiquem completamente livres do veneno.

Shiro foi me atualizando com relação à Ino durante o dia, seu quadro é bom e, se continuar assim até às dezenove horas, ela poderá ir para casas ainda hoje. Encontrei com Shikamaru nos corredores do hospital na parte da tarde, ele veio trazer amostras de solo, água e plantas da fonte que lhe disse. Ele aproveitou para me falar sobre a reunião que tiveram cedo e me passou o que foi combinado. Espero que esse prédio seja seguro mesmo.

Após terminar as vacinas, volto ao hospital para ver se algum paciente teve reação à primeira dose que apliquei de manhã e aproveito para falar com Shiro, acabo o encontrando na cafeteria conversando com Naruto animadamente.

_ Olá. _ Cumprimento, me aproximando deles.

_ Oh, olá Sakura-chan. O que vai fazer agora? _ Pergunta Naruto.

_ Bom, estava procurando Shiro para saber sobre minha amiga. Como ela está? _ Pergunto me virando para ele.

_ Passei há meia hora em seu quarto e ela está bem, a pressão normalizou, o bebê está ótimo, segundo o último ultrassom que fizemos e, pelo resultado dos exames, ela poderá ser liberada hoje mesmo. Desde que, é claro, não passe por emoções muito fortes, descanse muito e mantenha uma alimentação saudável. _ Responde, me oferecendo um cappuccino e alguns pães de queijo. Olho para ele interrogativamente. _ Imagino que não tenha tido tempo de comer hoje, só a vi correndo pra cima e pra baixo o dia todo.

_ Obrigada, realmente estou precisando de um pouco de café e comida.

_ Uhum. _ Naruto pigarreia ao meu lado e vejo que ele olha abismado entre eu e Shiro. Dou uma cotovelada em suas costelas, para ver se ele se toca e disfarça o espanto por eu estar sendo cantada descaradamente. _ Que bom que Ino será liberada ainda hoje.

Terminamos de comer em meio a uma conversa animada. Shiro volta ao trabalho, enquanto eu e Naruto vamos ao quarto de Ino com alguma comida para ela beliscar.

_ Então... O que foi aquilo na cafeteria? _ Pergunta Naruto, curioso como sempre.

_ Aquilo o quê, Naru?

_ Ah, qual é, Sakura? Não se faça de desentendida! Você sabe muito bem o quê. Shiro está interessado em você.

_ É, talvez. _ Digo desinteressada na conversa, não quero falar sobre isso com Naruto, até por que ele é a favor de Sasuke. Observo seu movimento rápido parando a minha frente. _ Ok, ele esta afim de mim e me convidou para jantar hoje. Satisfeito?

_ E você aceitou?

_ Por que não aceitaria? Sou solteira e, afinal, e não quero ficar pra titia. _ Respondo, ficando irritada já. Tá pensando o que? Que vou morrer solteira só porque Sasuke não me quer? Sai fora.

_ Claro que não, Sakura, até porque você é bonita demais pra isso. _ Diz rindo da minha cara emburrada.

_ Tsk, vamos logo Naruto, você já está começando a me irritar. _ Digo parando a porta do quarto de Ino, e entrando com ele logo atrás gargalhando.

Fiquei conversando com Ino por umas duas horas, depois fui terminar meu trabalho e fazer um relatório para o hospital e outro para o Kazekage, mas ficou combinado que as dezenove eu e Naruto iremos levar Ino para casa.

Termino os relatórios e olho no relógio, faltam vinte minutos para as dezenove. Da tempo de ir entregar o relatório para o chefe do hospital e o do Kazekage entrego pessoalmente em casa. Corro para entregar o relatório e vou para o quarto de Ino, hoje a noite tem que ser perfeita, sabe aquela noite em que nada pode dar errado, pois é, rezo para que seja essa.

Combinei com Shikamaru que Naruto e eu levaremos Ino até o prédio o mais discretamente possível e depois irei me encontrar com Shiro. Abro a porta do quarto e Naruto está ajudando Ino a se arrumar.

_ Que bom que já estão adiantados, temos de ser rápidos e discretos. _ Digo pegando a mochila de Ino que está no sofá e me aproximo dela. _ Como está se sentindo? E não omita nada.

_ Estou me sentindo ótima, Sakura, e já fui liberada pelo Doutor Goiakaze mais cedo.

_ Certo, Naruto, vá à frente e veja se o caminho esta liberado, não quero encontrar ninguém.

Eu e Naruto fizemos dois kage bunshin. O plano é simples, os Kage Bunshin vão por baixo e cada um seguira por uma direção. Dois iram sair pela frente do hospital, dois saíram por trás e os verdadeiros saíram pelo telhado. Vamos aproveitar a noite para nos esconder, nos três colocamos roupas pretas para ajudar no processo. O prédio que Gaara falou é um pouco longe do hospital, pois fica do outro lado da Vila, mas faremos o possível para ir por cima dos telhados evitando olhares curiosos, já que Naruto levará Ino nas costas, afinal ela não pode ficar se esforçando.

Uma dupla dos clones sai, depois de dez minutos saímos eu e Naruto, restando a outra dupla sair depois de cinco minutos pelos fundos.

Estamos passando pelo último corredor, só precisamos virar á esquerda para chegarmos as escadas de emergência e subir, quando estamos prestes a virar no corredor, escutamos vozes baixas, mas parecem estar se aproximando. Encaro Naruto assustada, ninguém pode nos ver e não temos onde nos esconder. Ouço os passos mais próximos, assim como as vozes que parecem estar discutindo.

_ Mas que droga! Como assim eles não estão no quarto? _ Ouço a voz sussurrando, não reconheço de quem possa ser. _ Eles não podem ter evaporado, quero esse hospital vasculhado de cima a baixo, temos ordem de matar a integrante do grupo de Konoha. Segundo foi passado, ela estava internada naquele quarto, então a achem. Aliás, o chefe quer saber por que ela está aqui, já descobriu seu incompetente?

Entro em choque quando escuto isso, olho para Naruto desesperada, a intenção deles é matar Ino. Naruto faz um gesto que é para que eu fique em silêncio, ele já está preparado para lutar, eu não iria conseguir ajudá-lo, Ino está nas minhas costas e teria de protegê-la a qualquer custo. Sinto seu corpo endurecer contra o meu.

_ Ainda não, senhor, tem algo errado com o registro de entrada dela e estamos verificando o mais rápido possível... _ Ele para de falar quando escutamos alguém correndo nessa direção.

_ Senhor, eles já saíram, acabamos de ver três. Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki e Ino Yamanaka saindo pela porta da frente, ao que parece ela já teve alta. Mandei os outros dois ninjas que estavam aqui segui-los. Qual a próxima ordem, meu senhor? _ Diz a terceira voz que também não reconheço. Escuto alguém praguejando e um soco na parede.

_ Moji, continue com os outros dois seguindo-os, depois me passe o relatório. _ Escuto passos se afastando. _ Mais que droga! O chefe não vai ficar nada feliz com isso, ele quer que Konoha receba uma mensagem por se intrometer nos assuntos da Vila, mas desse jeito as coisas complicam. Vamos ter que pensar em outro plano. Vamos cair fora daqui. _ Ouvimos eles se afastarem conversando baixinho. Ai meu Kami-sama! Solto um suspiro que nem percebi estar prendendo e o corpo de Ino relaxar atrás de mim.

Naruto que está a minha frente, arrisca uma olhada no corredor que os dois seguiram, e pelo jeito eles já estão longe, pois faz sinal para segui-lo. Conseguimos chegar à escada sem mais sustos, passo Ino para Naruto que começa a subir correndo, haja fôlego.

Chegamos ao terraço sem problemas, passo rapidamente com Naruto e Ino a minha frente e tranco a porta.

_ Ai meu Kami-sama! O que foi aquilo? Eu quase tenho um treco. Você está bem Ino? Está pálida. _ Digo, me aproximando dela. Naruto a põe no chão e vai verificar a área.

_ Estou. Foi só o susto mesmo. Escapamos por pouco, se eles nos encontram ali teria sido tudo em vão.

_ Sim, por isso foi melhor não lutarmos. _ Ouço passos e olho para trás, Sasuke e Naruto estão conversando baixinho.

_ Naruto, agora você pode ir e eu sigo com as meninas, daqui a pouco nos encontramos na casa do Kazekage. _ Fala Sasuke, mas Naruto nega balançando a cabeça.

_ Vou seguir com vocês, eles não são poucos, Sasuke. Caso sejam emboscados, estará em desvantagem, além disso, hoje Ino está sob minha proteção, amanhã trocamos e você cuida dela.

_ Certo, então vá à frente verificando o caminho que ajudo Sakura a levar Ino. _ Ele nos encara. _ Estão prontas? _ Assentimos, ele pega Ino e seguimos.

Conseguimos chegar ao prédio sem surpresas, subimos para verificar o apartamento. E que apartamento viu! Digno de um rei, tem tudo do bom e do melhor aqui, uma sala completa, cozinha de ultima geração, suíte super confortável, tem até uma banheira enorme.

Depois de tudo verificado nos encontramos na sala.

_ Dattebayo, que lugar incrível! _ Fala Naruto, impressionado.

_ Verdade. _ Digo maravilhada com o lugar. Sento ao lado de Ino no sofá e começo a fazer um check-up nela. _ Como está se sentindo?

_ Ótima, nossa! Sério que vou ficar aqui?

_ Sim, e nada de sair ouviu? _Digo terminando de examina-la. _ Bom, sua pressão está boa, agora preste atenção! Nada de esforço, Naruto está aqui para isso, comidas saudáveis e muito descanso. Entendeu?

_ Sim senhora. _ Fala batendo continência pra mim, dou um tapa no seu braço e damos risada.

_ A cozinha esta abastecida, com todo o necessário, tem dois quartos, escolha o seu e vá descansar. Amanhã volto para checa-la novamente.

Conversamos mais um pouco, mas assim que olho o relógio dou um pulo, são quase oito horas tenho que ir me encontrar com Shiro. Chamo Sasuke que esta terminando de checar a segurança com Naruto. Despedimo-nos, e vamos embora. O caminho foi feito em silencio até a casa do Kazekage, assim que chego passamos o relatório ao mesmo e corro tomar um banho e me arrumar.

Coloco algo simples, uma saia de couro com detalhes do lado, uma blusa de alça na cor verde envelhecido e tem um desenho de uma rosa na frente, acompanhado de um par de botas como curto preto e salto médio, passo um perfume e saio. Quando estou descendo a escada vejo que todos estão na sala de entrada conversando, param assim que apareço.

_ Que foi? Estou feia? _ Pergunto, dando mais uma olhada para minha roupa.

_ Quem dera. _ Diz Naruto gargalhando. _ Está linda, Sakura-chan. Aonde você vai, assim?

_ Ah.. Bom Shiro-sama me convidou para jantar, lembra? _ Respondo, sentindo minhas bochechas esquentarem de vergonha pelo elogio. A campainha toca e vou abrir a porta, cortando assim o que Naruto ia dizer. _ Boa noite Shiro-sama.

_ Nossa! Você está linda Sakura-sama. _ Diz me olhando de cima a baixo, agora sim que viro um tomate. _ Vamos?

_ Sim. _ Ele estende a mão e eu seguro, escuto Naruto gritando que para ele cuidar bem de mim, nem olho para trás e puxo-o pra longe, assim seguindo para nosso encontro.


	10. Chapter 10

~~Sakura~~

_ Você está deslumbrante Sakura. _ Coro com mais esse elogio de Shiro.

Estamos em um restaurante típico de Suna. Ele é um homem galanteador, me dá toques sutis, mas não sei por quê, algo me diz para desconfiar de tantas coisas boas.

_ Obrigada Shiro, você é muito gentil e está uma noite maravilhosa. _ Sorrio levemente. Passamos boa parte do jantar nos conhecendo melhor.

Descobri que ele não nasceu aqui, mas em um vilarejo ao leste de Suna e sua mãe faleceu no parto, pois a Vila não tinha muitos recursos médicos. Seu pai o criou junto de sua avó e ele quer voltar para o lugar onde nasceu, mas antes quer terminar de se especializar em ninjutso médico, para assim poder ajudar sua Vila.

Estou impressionada com sua determinação. Seu objetivo é nobre, já estive no lugar dele, tentando provar a mim mesma que posso ser mais, que seria digna de lutar ao lado de Naruto e Sasuke. Hoje sou uma das três Senin Lendária, graças a minha determinação, porque ser treinada pela Tsunade-sama não é para qualquer um, havia dias em que Shizune-sama me levava para casa desmaiada de cansaço.

_ Fico muito feliz ao ver sua garra e determinação para alcançar seus objetivos. Não é fácil, mas quando conseguir vai se sentir realizado, ajudar ao próximo com suas habilidades é muito bonito de sua parte. _ Digo.

_ Faço isso com o maior prazer, se houvesse alguém como eu ao lado de minha mãe, hoje ela poderia estar viva. Quero mostrar ao meu povo que ainda á esperança. Quero ser como você Sakura. _ Fala olhando em meus olhos e segurando minha mão fazendo um carinho leve na palma. Fico envergonhada e procuro algo para distrai-lo, do lado esquerdo do restaurante tem uma pista de dança onde alguns casais valsam.

_ Será que essa bela dama aceita me acompanhar em uma dança? _ Pergunta e me surpreendo ao vê-lo do meu lado com a mão estendida, aceito imediatamente.

Shiro é um esplendido dançarino e me conduz com maestria. Seu perfume é envolvente e, por um momento me encontro hipnotizada por seus olhos, há um brilho diferente neles que não consigo decifrar. Sinto suas mãos firmes em minha cintura puxando-me para mais perto do seu corpo, seus olhos então fixos em meus lábios e inconscientemente passo a língua sobre eles. Shiro sela nossos lábios, ele tem sabor do saque que estávamos bebendo, explora minha boca com uma lentidão tortuosa aprofundando o beijo até nos deixar sem folego, nos separamos pela necessidade de ar em nossos pulmões.

_ Sakura... _ Ele sussurra meu nome, mas deixo de prestar atenção quando uma sensação toma meu corpo e começa a me incomodar, como se alguém me observasse. Procuro com os olhos ao nosso redor. Mais adiante encostado no bar com um copo nas mãos e um olhar assassino, se encontra Sasuke Uchiha. Quando ele vê que o notei começa a caminhar em minha direção, mas Naruto aparece e o segura pelos braços tentando arrastar ele para a porta.

Fico intrigada com a cena á frente. Meus olhos se encontram com os de Sasuke e sinto um arrepio começar na base da minha coluna. Percebo Shiro tentar chamar minha atenção, ele não percebe o que esta acontecendo.

_ Sakura, o que foi? _ Pergunta e segue meu olhar que está grudado ao de Sasuke. _ Sakura? _ Desperto do transe e me viro para ele.

_ Desculpe Shiro, deve ter acontecido algo, Naruto e Sasuke estão aqui. Eu... Eu preciso ver o que aconteceu. _ Me afasto dele e começo a seguir onde os meninos estão.

Conforme vou chegando mais perto, percebo que o Sharingan de Sasuke está ativado, mas o que ele pensa que está fazendo? Naruto está quase chegando à porta quando percebe que estou indo até eles.

_ O que está acontecendo? Sasuke por que seu Sharingan está ativado? _ Pergunto assustada, é um péssimo lugar para ele ficar nervoso desse jeito e sabe Kami-sama por qual motivo.

_ O que está acontecendo? Sério mesmo Sakura? Você tem o que na cabeça? Aquele cara 'tava quase TE COMENDO! _ Travo no meu caminho até eles, surpresa demais pela agressividade gratuita de Sasuke.

Devo estar louca, só pode. Não escutei certo. Minha expressão deve ser engraçada, já que Naruto começou a rir de nervoso e continua segurando Sasuke.

_ Vocês estão bêbados? _ Questiono. Não conseguindo acreditar no que está acontecendo. Desde quando Sasuke Uchiha se preocupa comigo? Ele deve estar muito bêbado, só assim para ele dizer tanta merda. Como ele ousa?

_ Não preciso estar bêbado para ver você se oferecendo para aquele idiota! _ Sasuke segura minha mão e começa a me puxar para a saída. _ Mas eu não vou deixar você aqui para aquele maluco engomadinho te ter... _ Começa a sussurrar.

_ Sasuke, você pirou de vez, foram quantas doses de sake? _ Pergunta Naruto.

Ainda estou em choque com tudo que está acontecendo, meu corpo não responde ao que minha mente grita. Sasuke está doido, ele nunca deixou transparecer nenhum tipo de sentimento por mim e agora do nada faz esse show!? Mas não vai ficar assim não, quem ele pensa que é? Há muito tempo que deixei tudo o que sinto por ele trancado bem fundo no meu coração, esperançosa de que se apagasse com o tempo e deixasse de existir, só assim poderia seguir com a minha vida.

Quando dormi com Kiba foi um novo começo pra mim, uma nova Sakura nasceu e não quero a bebê chorona do amor de Sasuke de volta. Quero ser forte não só por fora, mas fazer o meu coração resistente às tempestades da vida. Sasuke me fez sofrer muito, passei noites a fio chorando por um amor não correspondido e, agora quando estou seguindo em frente, ele quer dar piti? Só no sonho dele.

Minha raiva foi subindo pelo meu corpo e puxo minha mão com força da sua. Surpreendo-o, pois consegui me soltar facilmente e o empurro, enquanto dou dois passos para trás.

_ Como é que é, Sasuke Uchiha? Você pirou de vez? 'Tá pensando que é quem? Meu pai? Meu marido? Só que você não é Sasuke se enxerga. Você desistiu de nós há muito tempo a trás para querer alguma coisa agora. Seu maluco. Está achando que é assim? Chegar querendo mandar no pedaço que nem é seu! _ Estou quase fora de mim, meus punhos se fecham querendo socar a cara de pau desse desgraçado. As pessoas que estão por perto começam a olhar, curiosas com o que está acontecendo. _ Acho melhor você tira-lo daqui o mais rápido possível, Naruto, ou eu irei quebrar a cara dele e não vou remendar depois. _ Digo, retornando até onde Shiro está, observando tudo de longe sem saber ao certo o que está acontecendo.

Assim que dou o primeiro passo, sinto uma mão segurar meu punho direito, dou um suspiro rezando para que seja Naruto, ou alguém aqui vai ficar sem mão em um futuro muito próximo. Viro-me para ver quem é e fecho os olhos, respiro fundo e faço um mantra _"Não faça merda, Sakura... Não faça merda, Sakura..."._

_ Por favor, Sakura... Precisamos conversar. _ Ele me olha suplicante e... Sei que é maldade, mas adorei vê-lo implorar por algo que se depender de mim nunca ira acontecer.

_ Seu tempo de conversar Uchiha acabou. Limite-se a falar somente o necessário comigo. _ Respondo, me solto dele e sigo até Shiro como se nada houvesse acontecido.

_ Está tudo bem, Sakura? _ Ele me questiona assim que me aproximo.

Sinto meus olhos marejados e meu estado de espirito não é dos melhores, respiro fundo empurrando esse sentimento bem fundo, de onde nunca deveria ter ressurgido.

_ Não exatamente, mas não precisa se preocupar. Será que podemos ir embora?

_ Claro, eu te levo. _ Fala e me guia até a saída do restaurante. Lá fora, o ar fresco da noite bate em meu rosto aliviando um pouco a quentura do meu corpo por causa da raiva. À noite está linda, uma meia lua brilha no céu cheio de estrelas, uma brisa leve no ar.

_ Shiro, se importa se eu for sozinha? Preciso de um pouco de ar fresco. _ Sinto seus olhos me observarem atentamente a procura de algo errado. Dou um leve sorriso para que ele não se preocupe.

_ Eu te trouxe para jantar, não acho certo deixa-la voltar sozinha a essa hora da noite. _ Percebo sua preocupação com minha segurança e abro um sorriso dessa vez verdadeiro.

_ Acho que se esqueceu de com quem saiu para jantar essa noite, Shiro, afinal sou uma Senin. _ Ele sorri e segura minhas mãos fazendo um leve carinho na palma.

_ Jamais me esqueceria de quem é, mas uma belíssima kunoichi sozinha seria muita indelicadeza de minha parte não acompanhá-la. _ Dá um leve beijo em minhas mãos.

_ Tudo bem, você venceu. _ Abro meu melhor sorriso. Enlaço meu braço no seu e vamos caminhando até a casa de Gaara.

Chegamos ao nosso destino, sem perceber como o tempo passou rápido sobre uma conversa leve e animada. Despedimo-nos na porta e combinamos de nos ver amanhã na cafeteria do hospital.

Na escada ouço meu nome, viro-me e encontro Naruto ao pé da mesma.

_ Ai Naruto, você me assustou caramba! Parece até a loira do banheiro com essa cara. _ Digo risonha. Shiro conseguiu mudar meu humor.

_ Muito engraçadinha você. Pelo jeito Shiro conseguiu te animar apesar de tudo. _ Dou um suspiro com a lembrança do ocorrido. _ Podemos conversar um pouco? _ Pergunta estendendo a mão pra mim. Aceito sem hesitação, curiosa para saber o que o loiro quer comigo.

Seguimos para a área dos fundos onde fica a piscina, está tudo escuro exceto por alguns pontos onde á lâmpadas fracas, o que dá um efeito interessante, fazendo-nos imaginar algo romântico. Sentamos em baixo de uma cobertura com bangalôs confortáveis ao lado da piscina.

_ Como você está? _ Pergunta, tentando sondar meus sentimentos pelo Uchiha.

_ Estaria bem melhor sem aquela cena patética dele. _ Digo aborrecida pela lembrança.

_ Eu entendo sua raiva Sakura, estou ao seu lado sempre. _ Se aproxima e senta-se à minha frente em um sofá confortável. _ Sempre compreendi o seu lado Sakura, mas está na hora de entender algumas coisas.

_ Não á nada para entender Naruto. _ O interrompo-o, não estou a fim de ouvi-lo defendendo o amiguinho dele. _ Sei que vai defendê-lo, mas não adianta mais. O que passou, passou. Estou farta Naru... Minha alma não aguenta mais tanto sofrimento, cheguei a um ponto sem volta depois de tudo. Só quero seguir em frente e encontrar alguém que me ame de verdade. Sem complicação, sem remorso, sem vingança entende?

Ele dá um suspiro e sei que ele também entende, porque não fui só eu que sofri, quase formamos um triangulo destrutivo, eu amava Sasuke, mas ele não me amava. Naruto me amava, mas estava tentando trazer de volta o homem que eu amava, mas que nos traiu. E mesmo eu sofrendo por ele, Naru sempre esteve ali sendo meu ombro amigo.

_ Sabe que sim, Sakura. Você sabe por que o perdoei?

_ Por que entendia a dor dele e o considera um irmão.

_ A dor dele, todos poderiam entender perder os pais, mas o irmão se sacrificar pela Vila e ele ainda mata-lo sem saber disso. Podemos não saber como é sentir isso, mas entendemos por que fez tudo aquilo. Sasuke cresceu ansiando poder, um poder que ele sabia que não encontraria em Konoha. Itachi era seu irmão, seu ídolo, um gênio em tudo que fazia, e ele sabia que não seria fácil superar isso. _ Ele fala sério olhando em meus olhos tentando me mostrar algo.

_ Eu sei de tudo isso, e sei que talvez nunca o entenda como você o faz Naru.

_ Talvez, mas foi você que sempre esperou ele superar tudo isso, sempre zelando por ele, mesmo quando seus instintos diziam que aquilo era errado. Você é maravilhosa Sakura, superou todos os seus limites para poder nos acompanhar e proteger. Agora entendo o lado dele, se fosse comigo não iria querer as pessoas que amo na linha de fogo, sabemos que em algum ponto ele se perdeu, mas conseguiu voltar e agora está aqui lutando contra a desconfiança que as pessoas ainda tem contra ele, de que talvez volte a enlouquecer e destruir a Vila. É por isso que desde que ele voltou estou sempre ao seu lado, e mesmo você negando sei que também gostaria de apoia-lo.

_ Opa pera ai, não fique achando coisas. _ O interrompo novamente, mas ele somente me olha com um olhar debochado dizendo _"Eu sei o que você sente, não adianta negar."_ _ Certo, continue.

_ Ele já fez tudo o que tinha de fazer, sua vingança acabou Saky, agora ele só quer encontrar o lugar dele de novo. Mesmo quando ele diz que não, eu vejo como ele te olha de longe, se entristece quando você não da bola pra ele, sorri disfarçadamente toda vez que você dá o pé na bunda de algum cara e eu vejo como os olhos dele brilham quando você aparece. Lembra de como você implicava comigo no começo do meu namoro com a Hinata? De como eu sou um bobo apaixonada perto dela? È a mesma coisa Sakura. Só que do jeito dele, afinal ele é um Uchiha, nunca que vai deixar facilmente saberem seus sentimentos, mas estou ao ledo tempo suficiente para lê-lo. _ Ele se levanta. _ Pensa um pouco nisso Saky, eu só quero vê-los felizes. _ Me dá um beijo na testa e entra na casa.

Eu fico lá sentada, não sei por quanto tempo olhando a lua em busca de uma resposta para o turbilhão de sentimentos dentro de mim. È difícil abrir o coração para ele novamente, suspiro cansada e sentindo uma dor de cabeça querendo aparecer. Se eu continuar aqui pensando tanto, é capaz de sair fumaça e bugar tudo de vez. Levanto-me e vou para o meu quarto, preciso descansar, amanhã resolvo isso.


	11. Chapter 11

Abro meus olhos com a luz do sol entrando pela janela, acho que dormi demais. Depois da minha conversa com o Naruto, minha cabeça não parava de girar com tudo o que ele disse. Por mais escondido e afastado que tentei deixar meus sentimentos por Sasuke, querendo ou não eles ainda estavam lá.

Dou um suspiro e sento-me na cama, esgotada com todo esse turbilhão de sentimentos. Eu posso até me sentir bem perto de Shiro ou Kiba, mas meu coração já tem dono há muito tempo, mesmo que não tenha sido escolha minha.

Levanto, faço minha higiene matinal e tomo um banho relaxante. Logo vou tomar café, afinal estamos aqui a trabalho e não lazer, então tenho muito o que fazer além de ficar lamentando minha vida amorosa. Pelo que parece todos já tomaram café, a sala está vazia e até arrumaram a mesa. Poxa! Tô com fome e esqueceram de mim, sacanagem. Vou à cozinha procurar algo para encher minha linda barriga e encontro somente Miuzo-sama, esse que está arrumando algumas coisas na bancada, dou um pigarro para chamar sua atenção, ele parece tão concentrado em seus pensamentos que nem nota minha presença.

— Bom dia, Miuzo-sama. — Ele se endireita rápido com o susto da minha chegada repentina. — Desculpe, tentei chamar sua atenção, mas está distraído hoje. — Ele faz uma careta.

— Bom dia, senhorita Sakura-sama. Deseja algo?

— Bom, quero tomar meu café da manhã, ao que parece meus amigos se esqueceram de mim. — Digo com um sorriso leve nos lábios, sei que nós dois à primeira vista não nos demos muito bem, mas ainda sou educada. —Teria algo, por favor?

— Na verdade, o Naruto-sama disse que você estaria cansada por chegar tão tarde ontem e pediu que deixássemos a senhorita dormir um pouco mais.

— Certo, obrigado Miuzo-sama.

— Pode me chamar somente de Miuzo. — Dou um leve sorriso acenando. Ele andou pela cozinha arrumando algumas coisas para meu café, me ofereci para ajudar, mas ele não deixou. Acho que posso ter me enganado a seu respeito, porém tem algo me incomodando, toda hora pego ele me olhando estranho de rabo de olho, sabe quando alguém quer conversar, mas não sabe como começar? Achei estranha sua atitude, já que desde que vim pra cá não conversamos nada além do necessário.

— Certo, Miuzo. Bom, tenho que ir, muita coisa para fazer hoje e obrigada pelo café da manhã, estava uma delícia. — Digo levantando-me para sair, mas sinto alguém segurar meu braço com força. Miuzo me olha de forma estranha, tento me soltar, mas é difícil, tento dar um soco nele para tentar escapar, mas ele desvia facilmente o que é anormal para um simples mordomo. — Me solta ou eu te mato. — Digo dando meu melhor olhar assassino, apesar de estar assustada afinal para todos os efeitos ele é alguém de confiança para o Kazekage.

— Ainda não. — Sussurra e me arrasta para uma porta que fica ao lado da cozinha, parece um armário de compra, mas a porta de uma estante acaba sendo a entrada para outro cômodo onde tem somente uma cama e uma cômoda. É um lugar pequeno e abafado.

Miuzo senta-me na cama e corre fechar a porta. Aproveito a oportunidade e corro até suas costas dando um soco sem muito chakra, não quero matá-lo pois preciso de respostas. Ele faz uma careta de dor e se escora na porta.

— Calma Sakura, precisamos conversar e essa casa tem muitos ouvidos. Não vou te machucar. — Fico surpresa pela declaração depois de tudo.

— O quê? Faz tudo isso e não vai me machucar? Tá falando sério?! E que lugar é esse?

— Sou mordomo aqui há muito tempo, conheço todos os esconderijos dessa casa. Agora sente-se, temos assuntos a tratar e pouco tempo pra isso.

— Tudo bem, pode começar, por que me trouxe dessa forma até aqui?

— Eu cresci nessa casa, meu pai foi mordomo do pai de Gaara-sama, o senhor Rasa. Eu cresci ouvindo e vendo coisas aqui até que ele morreu e, como já era maior de idade, me ofereci para substituir meu pai como mordomo. Gosto muito do senhor Gaara, entendo toda a dor pela qual ele passou e admiro a pessoa que ele se tornou. O senhor Rasa era um bom líder, mas nem sempre fez as escolhas certas. — Ele senta-se ao meu lado e continua a história. — Toda essa confusão começou quando o senhor Rasa, por pressão de antigos conselheiros, deixaram de nutrir as necessidades de um antigo vilarejo que faz parte de Suna. Quando comecei a trabalhar com Gaara-sama, eu me infiltrei na organização deles para protegê-lo, mas as coisas estão começando a fugir do controle. — Ele está aflito, agora está compassando de um lado a outro do cômodo e esfregando as mãos de modo nervoso.

— Calma ou você vai furar o piso. Sente-se aqui e continue, o que você descobriu? — Minhas perguntas iam muito além dessa, mas preciso manter a calma e deixá-lo terminar.

— Há alguns anos Hoki é o líder de um Vilarejo antigo no País do Vento, à oeste de Suna. Os antepassados de Hoki, inclusive seu pai, fez acordos com Kages de Suna, pois o Vilarejo era responsável pelo abastecimento de muitos produtos do comércio de Suna, além da mão de obra. Quando o Quarto Kazekage tomou o poder, quebrou muitos contratos com este, o que acabou deixando-os com pagamentos mínimos e recursos escassos. O pai de Hoki viu seu tão precioso Vilarejo se acabando aos poucos, então decidiu ir conversar com o Quarto Kazekage, mas ele já havia feito novos acordos com outras vilas que melhor supririam as necessidades de Suna. Hoki viu seu pai morrer à míngua e o vilarejo se acabando, as pessoas morrendo por falta de comida e medicamentos. Ele tornou-se o novo líder da Vila, mas nunca perdoou o Kazekage por tudo que a Vila passou. Pouco depois do exame chunin, ele descobriu que Rasa-sama havia morrido e seu filho estava no poder, resolveu então, Hoki, vir clamar por sua Vila novamente para o conselho, mas este foi negado de novo. Ele ficou com um ódio profundo tanto do novo Kazekage como de Suna. Se aproveitando da fama de Gaara-sama e do medo que as pessoas sentiam dele, Hoki conseguiu aliados importantes e seguidores afincos para acabar de vez com Suna.

Quando ele termina estou chocada com tudo que acabou de contar, acho que meu queixo está no chão. Uau! Não imaginava que a situação fosse tão crítica assim, tentar parar alguém que tem a ideia de uma vingança não é fácil. Lembro-me de Sasuke quando buscava a sua, é uma autodestruição lenta e dolorosa para ambas as partes. Levanto e começo a andar pelo quarto, desnorteada.

— Miuzo, preciso informar Gaara sobre tudo isso, todos esses fatos que acabou de me contar...

— Sakura, não posso ser descoberto. Estou infiltrado lembra? Se eles desconfiarem estou morto. Vou continuar do jeito que estou e passar as informações que puder para lhes ajudarem, mas tem algo muito mais importante pra te contar e é por isso que estou me arriscando tanto a falar com você. Eu sei tudo sobre Ino Yamanaka e o Kazekage, sei que ela esta grávida e, o mais importante, Hoki também sabe e não está nada feliz com isso. Sakura ele vai matá-la.

Travei, olhando-o apavorada.

 _Sasuke_

Acordei cedo, aliás mal dormi a noite depois do que aconteceu no restaurante. Eu a segui para ver se ia acabar bem, saber que ela estava segura, mas quando vi os dois juntos naquela cumplicidade que de longe parecia muito mas íntima que o necessário, eu simplesmente vi vermelho. Meu subconsciente travou uma batalha com meus instintos dizendo que não tinha a mínima razão para ir lá e jogá-lo pra longe dela, que eu não tinha o mínimo motivo para jogá-la sobre meus ombros e arrastá-la a força, eu não tinha... Ou tinha?

Quando estava dando mais um passo, sinto mãos firmes segurando meus ombros e a presença de Naruto atrás de mim, viro-me e devo ter um ponto de interrogação bem grande na minha testa, já que ele soltou um leve riso.

— Você achou mesmo que eu iria deixar você estragar a noite dela? Qual é Sasuke, depois de todo esse tempo? Por quê?

Eu fiquei confuso por um instante com tantas perguntas até que a ficha caiu, o que eu ia fazer? Não tinha nenhum direito sobre ela, estamos livres para termos quem quisermos, não estamos comprometidos porque eu nunca a quis, então por que sinto esse aperto no peito?

Tentando distrair-me, pedi um copo de uísque bem na hora que eles foram dançar, sei que ela adora e simplesmente perdi todo o controle quando vi como os corpos estavam colados, os lábios se aproximando, a mão dele descendo pela sua coluna até parar em cima de uma daquelas nádegas lindas, redondas. Depois foi tudo um borrão, até Naruto me levar à força pra casa e me fazer ficar trancado no quarto, pois se eu saísse ia arrebentar a cara engomada daquele tal de Shiro. Algum tempo depois, deitado na cama olhando o teto branco, pensei em tudo que disse a ela, suspiro, sento na cama e bagunço meus cabelos deixando-os pior que antes. Droga! Quer merda eu fiz? Naruto devia ter me dado um soco pra calar minha boca e não posso culpar completamente o álcool.

Tiro minha roupa e vou tomar banho, um bem quente e demorado para relaxar os músculos que parecem ter virado pedra. Ao deitar na cama, ainda fico algum tempo olhando para o nada, com remorso, remoendo o que disse, nem sei quando tempo depois adormeço em meio a pensamentos.

Acordo antes de o sol nascer, troco de roupa e vou tomar café. Na cozinha encontro Shikamaru que está bem entretido no momento. Encosto na porta da cozinha e a visão é interessante e constrangedora ao mesmo tempo, ele está prensando Temari na bancada da pia, ela segura seus cabelos com força e o beija de modo afoito enquanto Shikamaru aperta sua cintura e vai descendo as mãos acariciando o corpo esbelto e curvilíneo de Temari. Assim, que ouço um gemido longo e prazeroso, desencosto da porta e pigarreio para chamar a atenção alheia. Eles dão um pulo pelo susto, se afastam o máximo possível, rostos avermelhados, respiração acelerada.

— Acho melhor encontrarem um quarto antes que Gaara ou Kankuro apareçam e o castre, Shikamaru. — Digo divertido pelo aborrecimento e constrangimento de ambos. Temari põe a mão no peito e suspira resignada.

— Não devo nada a ninguém, Uchiha. Bom, vou me arrumar, depois conversamos Shika.— Ela sai rapidamente sem esperar resposta.

Shikamaru suspira e senta-se na cadeira tomando seu café, a mesa já está posta. Miuzo-sama sabe que seu patrão acorda cedo, o que ninguém sabe é que Gaara quase não anda dormindo ali.

— Bom dia pra você também, Sasuke. — Só dou um de meus costumeiros resmungos como resposta e sento para tomar meu café preto sem açúcar. — O que aconteceu ontem? — O olho com uma sobrancelha arqueada. — Quando Miuzo-sama disse a Naruto que você havia saído, ele saiu correndo sem dizer nada. Fiquei intrigado.

— Hum... Nada com o que deva se preocupar. — Respondo simplesmente.

— Se você diz. Eu tenho que resolver algumas coisas, vou pedir para Miuzo-sama acordar Sakura, precis...

— Deixe ela dormir um pouco mais hoje Shika, eu cuido para que mais tarde ela receba seu recado. — Naruto entra na cozinha, descabelado, com a cara amassada de sono. Shikamaru o olha interrogativo e preocupado.

— Calma, não aconteceu nada. só ficamos conversando até muito tarde, então deixe-a descansar.

Confesso que aquela frase me intrigou, ainda mais quando Naruto a disse olhando para mim. Com a sobrancelha arqueada olho para ele interrogativo, estavam falando de mim? O que esse Dobe está aprontando agora?

— Tenho que ir para o escritório do Kazekage, temos que planejar nosso próximo passo, sinto que tem algo errado, eles estão sempre um passo à frente... É frustrante. — Ele diz engolindo o café e saindo apressado, conhecendo Shikamaru, ele deve estar incomodado que alguém esteja sendo mais inteligente que ele e nos fazendo de bobos.

— Então Teme, o que planeja fazer? — Aquela pergunta tem duas perguntas em uma só, e ele sabe que não vou responder o que ele quer.

— O meu trabalho, Dobe. — E isso é o máximo que precisa saber. Termino meu café e levanto-me, preciso dar uma verificada nas câmeras e mais algumas coisas. — Você vai ficar com Ino hoje?

— Sim. Gaara, Kankuro e Shikamaru vão ficar quase o dia todo enfurnados naquele escritório fazendo planos e você sabe que pensar demais não é muito minha praia, gosto mais da ação. E você vai arrumar algumas coisas? — Ele não desiste mesmo.

— Vou verificar as câmeras que coloquei na casa, pode ser que demore um pouco, à tarde preciso rever a segurança do prédio do Kazekage.

— Ok. Ah, Miuzo-sama precisava mesmo falar com você. Sakura ainda está dormindo, acorde-a um pouco mais tarde hoje, certo?

— Tudo bem, Naruto-sama. — Responde displicente, mas achei estranha a expressão de ansiedade que relampejou em seus olhos. Pode ter sido impressão minha, mas minha intuição nunca falha. Vou ficar de olho nesse cara.

Miuzo sai da cozinha com qualquer desculpa e olho para Naruto, distraído com seu café, ele parece preocupado com algo.

— Tudo bem? — Pergunto sem muito interesse.

— Nada que logo não esteja resolvido. — Suspira. — Bom, tenho que ir mesmo, tendo escapado da reunião tenho que ficar com Ino hoje.

— Hum.

Termino meu café tranquilamente, em seguida vou para o quarto escondido verificar as câmeras. Algum tempo depois de trabalho monótono, faço o relatório e decido verificar a câmera da cozinha, a última que falta. Preciso ter certeza que continua do jeito que deixei e que ela filme todo o ambiente.

Vejo Sakura tomando seu café e suspiro ao lembrar que teremos que conversar. Fico a observando por alguns instantes, quando estou me levantando para sair algo estranho me chama a atenção, Sakura está conversando com alguém. Ela está de frente para a câmera e Miuzo logo atrás dela, mas tem algo errado com a imagem, Sakura está com o cenho franzido e seus braços nas costas, arregalo meus olhos para a cena. É claro, ele está sempre por perto. Abro a porta sem verificar antes e corro até a cozinha, quando chego está vazia, procuro Sakura por todos os lados, nada!

Ligo para o chefe de segurança da casa, ele diz que nem Miuzo nem Sakura passaram pelo portão o que significa que estão aqui, mas onde ele poderia escondê-la sem ninguém ver? Vou até seu quarto que fica atrás da casa e nada. Mas que droga! Começo a me desesperar. Sinto meu coração bater rápido demais, suor escorrer e fazer minha blusa grudar no meu corpo, meus punhos serrados querem socar algo, ou melhor, alguém. Retorno à cozinha, não tenho tempo de ir atrás de alguém para ajudar a procurá-la, tempo é crucial, como ele pode ter saído da cozinha tão rápido? Olho ao redor procurando alguma pista, quando percebo uma porta no canto entro e vejo ser a despensa, dou uma olhada rápida pelo lugar, mas nada me chama a atenção até que escuto passas, não tem ninguém no lugar a não ser eu, então de onde vem? Me atento aos sons quando percebo uma pequena fenda em uma parede, se não estivessem procurando algo, jamais encontrariam e quando ouço outro barulho naquela direção, não penso duas vezes e quebro a porta.

— SAKURA? — Grito procurando-a em meio a fumaça causada pelo gesso do lugar.

— Sasuke? O que você tá fazendo aqui? — Ela aparece na minha frente segurando Miuzo, que está segurando o braço direito.

Seguro o punho de Sakura e a puxo com força para trás de mim e parto pra cima de Miuzo. Será que ele é tão burro assim por sequestrar Sakura dentro da casa do Kazekage e pensar que não iria perceber? Antes do meu soco alcançar a face de Miuzo, sinto alguém me segurar com força.

— Pare, Sasuke! Precisamos conversar com urgência e você já fez barulho o suficiente.— Sakura fala muito próxima ao meu ouvido, aquela voz doce causa um arrepio em meu corpo que começa na base da coluna e se espalha rapidamente, isso me abala por alguns segundos o que dá tempo suficiente para Sakura me puxar uns dois pés longe de Miuzo.

— Eu o vi te sequestrando e você quer defende-lo? — Pergunto indignado.

— Não é o que está pensando Sasuke, precisamos conversar, mas vamos para o meu quarto preciso dar um jeito no braço dele. — Não estou convencido de tudo, mas confio em Sakura. Enquanto Sakura sobe com Miuzo eu encaixo a porta que arrebentei e tento escondê-la da melhor forma possível com os armários. Ainda estou sem entender nada, sigo rapidamente para o quarto de Sakura, não bato na porta antes de entrar.

Miuzo está sentado em sua cama com o braço direito em uma tipoia. Assim que entro Sakura sai do banheiro. Por um momento paro de respirar, quando a encontrei no quarto de baixo, com a pressa não reparei muito em como ela estava. Salvá-la era minha prioridade e o resto detalhe, agora com a luz do sol pegando ela de perfil, o cabelo solto em cascata pelas costas e um leve rubor no rosto, ela está linda e meu coração quer sair pela boca.

Esse sentimento é novo para mim, durante toda a minha vida foram poucas as pessoas com quem me importei, Sakura e Naruto entraram do nada nela e não quiseram mais sair. Demorei muito para perceber o que eles se tornaram pra mim com o passar dos anos, mesmo com todas as merdas que já fiz. Lá estavam eles para me resgatar.

Sakura no começo era irritante, grudenta e melosa, sabe aquele tipo de garota que é até _pegável_ , mas que só vale a dor de cabeça por uma noite? Pois é... Porém ela amadureceu com o tempo e se tornou uma bela Kunoichi, sorriso gentil, corpo de curvas esplêndidas, inteligente e forte. Ai você para e se pergunta, quem é você e o que fez com Sasuke Uchiha? Sim, sou eu mesmo. Em que século comecei a reparar em Sakura? Sempre olhei pra ela, apesar de nunca ter percebido, ela sempre ali cuidando de mim e do Naruto, nos dando bronca, cuidando da nossa alimentação, da nossa saúde. Virou uma coisa tão rotineira que quando dei por mim ela simplesmente estava ali.

Quando abandonei Konoha peguei todos esses sentimentos, todas essa lembranças e escondi bem dentro de mim, porém nas piores horas ela cismava de aparecer do nada e com ela a saudade. Para contornar isso, foquei em superar Naruto e Itachi, fazer deles o meu alvo e quase fui a loucura por causa disso, e ainda assim, quem estava lá para me resgatar, me tirar da escuridão, da dor, do rancor e da raiva... Sakura e Naruto novamente.

Às vezes, não percebemos o que temos ao nosso redor, podemos demorar muito para realmente abrir os olhos e enxergar a luz, eles tentaram tanto e conseguiram e, quando finalmente eu enxerguei, somente Naruto me recebeu de braços abertos. Percebi que Sakura estava feliz por mim, mas não queria mais conviver comigo, porém os laços de uma vida inteira não são fáceis de quebrar, por mais tempestades que eles já tenham passado, pessoas tentando cortá-los, desgastá-los... Ainda existem as boas lembranças, a esperança, a fé. E eu vi isso, respeitei o tempo dela, observei e nesse período meu coração acordou e ficou quase cego pelo banho de luz que viu, acabei me apaixonando por cada detalhe, cada mania, por ela completa sem tirar nem pôr.

— Sasuke? Sasuke, tudo bem? — Sakura está na minha frente chamando minha atenção, acho que viajei por muito tempo. — Dormiu em pé foi?

— Hum, me distrai. Então alguém vai me explicar o que está acontecendo? — Questiono, saindo do meu transe momentâneo. Sakura olha para Miuzo que assente. Ela conta toda a conversa dela com o mordomo espião, com ela acrescentando algumas coisas.

Odeio quando as pessoas então um passo à minha frente. Como aquele desgraçado descobriu onde Ino está? Tomamos todas as precauções necessárias.

— Precisamos conversar com a equipe, Miuzo, volte com suas funções normais, tenho câmeras pela casa e sei que ninguém viu vocês a não ser eu. Sakura, estão fazendo uma reunião no escritório do Kazekage, vamos para lá repassar a informação. Shikamaru vai ficar puto com isso. Naruto foi ficar com Ino, mas precisamos avisá-lo.

— Certo. Miuzo-sama, cuidado com o braço 'tá bom? Nada de pegar coisas pesadas. Vamos Sasuke. — Deixamos Miuzo lá e corremos para fora.

Chegamos rápido no prédio do Kage, por sorte ainda encontramos eles lá, somente Naruto já havia saído para cuidar de Ino. Passamos tudo que sabíamos e, como imaginei, Shikamaru ficou muito bravo, ele é como eu, odeia estar atrás.

— Mas que merda! Será que não vamos estar na frente nunca? Precisamos tomar a vantagem ou vamos perder essa batalha.

— Se ele encostar um dedo em Ino e no meu filho eu mato ele. — Gaara está com uma aura assassina tão forte que todos dão um passo para atrás. Temari e Kankuro vão tentar acalmá-lo, mas está difícil. Em meio a essa confusão um clone do Naruto entra afobado na sala.

— EXPLODIRAM O PRÉDIO EM QUE INO ESTÁ E NÃO A ENCONTRO!

Merda! Agora sim que o Gaara vai matar alguém mesmo. Só faltava essa.


	12. Chapter 12

Silêncio. O choque dominou todos, sinto um aperto enorme no peito como se uma mão apertasse meu coração com toda a força, meus olhos começam a marejar e solto um soluço involuntário. O barulho pareceu despertar reações ao redor, Gaara dá um soco na mesa e ela quebra, olho para Naruto que está com os olhos marejados também, ele ainda está parado no arco da porta.

O primeiro a reagir é Shikamaru que manda Kankuro reunir alguns guardas e ir para o prédio atrás de Ino, com isso Gaara sai de seu torpor e desaparece em meio a uma nuvem de areia. Seu chakra está descontrolado, chamo Naruto e Sasuke e vamos atrás dele, em meio a confusão, torpor, medo e raiva, somente rezo para que minha amiga esteja bem.

Tudo é um borrão, as pessoas ficam receosas pela movimentação, estou atrás de Naruto quando finalmente alcançamos o prédio — o que pareceu uma eternidade, mas deve ter sido somente minutos. Levo um baque pela destruição do lugar, é quase impossível Ino ter sobrevivido a isso. O último andar está sendo consumido pelo fogo, a estrutura do prédio está precária, Kankuro já está com alguns shinobis ajudando a apagar o fogo, começo a sentir um tremor na terra e todos acabam se afastando um pouco. Gaara faz o jutsu Suspensão do Deserto e voa a procura de Ino e, de repente, sobe uma parede de terra em volta do prédio nos impedindo de entrar e cerca de cinquenta ninjas a rodeiam. Parece que o tempo para por instantes, nós olhamos pra eles e, eles nos olham, procurando saber quem fará o primeiro movimento. Quem morrerá primeiro?

E como sempre, Naruto foi o apressadinho fazendo um clone para ajudá-lo no Rasengan, Sasuke o seguiu, um cobrindo o outro na luta, é bonito vê-los. Olho para cima e encontro Gaara ainda procurando Ino.

Quando foco novamente à frente, um ninja vem em minha direção, ele lança algumas kunais que desvio facilmente. Concentro chakra em minhas mãos e corro em sua direção, quando começo a chegar perto dou um salto e caio dando um soco potente no chão o que faz uma cratera e algumas rachaduras em volta, desequilibrando os ninjas e dando vantagem a nós.

A luta segue, a maioria dos ninjas inimigos estão no chão, mas parece que nunca acaba, que saco! De repente, começa a se formar uma onda de areia ao nosso redor, olho para cima e só me vem uma coisa à mente: "Fudeu! Gaara não achou Ino". Ele está com raiva e isso não é bom. Ele está fazendo o jutsu Caixão de Areia, procuro Naruto e os outros e estão todos correndo para longe, começo a correr também, mas o cara com quem estava lutando segura meus pés já que ele estava escondido em baixo da terra, tento me soltar e não consigo. Sinto braços fortes me rodeando e quando viro para ver meu salvador, me deparo com olhos vermelho sangue e um Sharingan que parece ler minha alma.

Ele me pega no colo e corre para longe daquela loucura, assim que estamos longe o suficiente conseguimos sentir o baque do jutsu de Gaara. Tento me soltar do agarre de Sasuke, alguém precisa conversar com Gaara e fazê-lo parar.

— Sasuke, me solta. Alguém precisa fazê-lo parar! — Digo me debatendo, mas seu agarre sobre mim é forte e para me libertar teria de machucá-lo e não quero fazer isso.

— Sakura, presta atenção nele, acha que teria chance de chegar perto antes que você se machuque? — Questiona. Eu não quero aceitar isso, mas realmente não tenho muita escolha ele está fora de si. De repente passa por nós um vulto laranja, que só pode ser Naruto. Provavelmente com a mesma ideia que eu, a diferença é que ele pode talvez, ser o único a alcançar Gaara nesse momento.

Enquanto Naruto tenta parar Gaara, vemos o prédio desabar de vez, mas tem algo errado, ele foi destruído de dentro pra fora. Surgem dois gigantes de tinta... Espera, eu conheço esse jutsu, é do Sai.

— Sasuke! É o Sai! — Vou correndo até onde há poucos minutos era um prédio e os gigantes somem, Sai aparece com algo nos braços.

Assim que chegamos perto um do outro percebo o que é, Ino em seus braços. Oh, Kami-sama, obrigada! Sai está um pouco ferido, mas pelo jeito não é nada grave. Ele a coloca deitada no chão e se afasta me dando espaço para examiná-la, Sasuke que está perto de mim faz um Kage Bunshin para avisar Naruto, enquanto ele e Sai conversam. Até porque, o que ele está fazendo aqui?

Começo a examinar Ino e não gosto nada do que vejo, duas costelas do lado esquerdo trincada, ombro do mesmo lado deslocado, algumas marcas roxas pelo corpo como se tivesse apanhado e, ao que tudo indica, hemorragia interna e é aí que começo a me desesperar. Tudo que me vem à mente são as complicações que podem ocorrer em um futuro muito próximo, fora os bebês, posso senti-los mas preciso averiguar.

— Sasuke, preciso levá-la ao hospital agora! — Tentei disfarçar, mas ainda assim minha voz tem um toque de pânico. Ele corre para o meu lado.

— Sakura o hospital está longe, ela consegue aguentar?

— Não, ela está com hemorragia interna. — O encaro desesperada. Não sei o que fazer, é minha amiga, minha irmã que está morrendo em meus braços e... Porra, Sakura! Você é médica, se concentra. Lembro-me de Tsunade me treinando para ocasiões como essa: "Esqueça o enfermo à sua frente, foque no que a pessoa tem e em como você pode curá-la. Seja fria por dentro e por fora o tempo todo, só assim vai poder pensar com racionalidade ao invés de depois ficar se lamentando pelo que podia ter feito".

Certo, primeiro preciso ficar calma, olho para Ino desacordada e sei que ela faria tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance por mim. Fecho os olhos e respiro fundo, treinei para isso, sei que posso e que não vou entrar em pânico como da primeira vez com Shiro. Começo a calcular todas as possibilidades e chances para ela chegar estável ao hospital, os fetos podem ajudar ou prejudicar mais ainda a situação, e ainda tem a questão da pré-eclâmpsia, por mais que ela esteja se cuidando e fazendo o tratamento certinho o risco é muito grande. Uma ideia começa a se formar, é arriscado, mas é a única chance.

— Sasuke, preciso que faça uma coisa, vou invocar Katsuyu e você vai transferir um pouco de seu chakra pra ela. — Falo enquanto começo a invocação, percebo Shikamaru chegar perto de nós.

— Sakura pede para o Naruto fazer isso, preciso do Sasuke aqui comigo. Temos que descobrir quem fez isso...

— Como se nós não soubéssemos quem fez isso, Shikamaru! Ino está morrendo e preciso ir com ela o mais depressa possível a um hospital. — OK Sakura, respira eles não tem culpa do seu stress. — Desculpa, o estado dela é critico.

— Tudo bem, eu sei, ela também é minha melhor amiga Sakura, não sei o que será de mim sem ela, mas precisamos ser racionais e fazê-lo pagar por isso. Sasuke, seu clone ainda está com Naruto? — Ele acena. — Mande Naruto vir pra cá junto com Gaara, assim se algo der errado ele pode segurá-lo. Você e eu vamos descobrir quem fez isso.

Invoco Katsuyu em uma forma bem menor que a original, Naruto chega logo com Gaara atrás dele. Ele está chorando quando chega perto de Ino, tenta abraçá-la, mas o impeço.

— Por favor. — Ele pede.

— Sinto muito Gaara, ela está muito mal, qualquer movimento brusco pode piorar a situação. — Justifico, sei a dor dele, mas não posso arriscar. — Naruto, transfira um pouco de chakra para Katsuyu. — Ele acena e começa a transferência, ela reclama um pouco por causa do chakra da Kyubi. —Certo, Katsuyu, preciso que a mantenha estável até chegarmos ao hospital. Vamos.

Saímos em disparada, meu coração a mil esperando que tudo de certo.

— Sakura-chan, por que não deu um pouco do seu chakra? — Naruto pergunta.

— Porque preciso dele todo para cuidar dela quando chegarmos ao hospital, se transferisse um pouco que seja para a Katsuyu, poderá me fazer falta depois.

— Entendo.

~~Shikamaru~~

— Sasuke, vamos nos separar. Eu vou pela direita e você pela esquerda, assim cobrimos mais a área. — Ele acena em concordância e sai.

Enquanto Sakura cuida de Ino, vamos tentar descobrir quem causou a explosão, tá na cara que foi a mando de Hoki, mas ele não sabe no problema em que se meteu. Sigo para o andar em que Ino estava. É difícil distinguir alguma coisa, está tudo destruído, as paredes pretas pela fumaça e fogo, o cheiro de queimado perdura no ar.

Caminho pelo andar observando ao redor, analisando algo que possa estar errado nessa cena. Percebo que a parte mais destruída é a cozinha, parte do teto caiu e está misturado com os escombros dos móveis e eletrodomésticos, o foco de maior destruição é aqui. Procuro pela mais provável causa da explosão, o gás e, como imaginei, foi a causa de tudo, ao que parece o gás explodiu e o fogo se espalhou pelo lugar rapidamente. Enquanto analiso a mangueira percebo que ela está cortada quase na base, como imaginei não foi acidental.

Estou tão focado que levo um susto quando escuto alguém me chamar, me viro e vejo que Sasuke se juntou a mim na cena principal, em dois vai ser mais rápido para analisar tudo. Quem sabe encontramos alguma pista de quem possa ter feito isso.

— Não achei nada lá em baixo. As portas estão normais, nenhum sinal de arrombamento, as janelas também, mas apagaram as últimas duas horas das fitas de segurança. Mais tarde vou analisá-las melhor, o que posso presumir é que Ino deixou a pessoa entrar, ou seja, é alguém que conhecemos.

— Alguém que conhecemos? Isso quer dizer que é alguém próximo, não temos muitos amigos na Vila, vamos ter que revisar os passos de cada um que são próximos. — Digo, isso vai ser problemático demais. Uff! Suspiro exasperado por toda essa dor de cabeça. — O gás foi a causa da explosão, cortaram a mangueira quase na base. Quem pode ser o traidor no meio de nós? — Começo a pensar alto. — Tem que ser alguém que ou é do nosso círculo íntimo ou tem acesso a nós. Não, tivemos muito cuidado para vir aqui e revezando no cuidado de Ino. Então nos sobra Gaara, só pode ser alguém próximo a ele ou que talvez o estivesse seguindo, mas do jeito que ele é paranoico teria percebido, ainda mais quando se trata da segurança de Ino. — Viro-me para Sasuke, que me olha com uma sobrancelha arqueada. — É alguém de confiança dele. — Concluo.

— Bom, tenho que te informar algo, não deu tempo antes com toda essa confusão... — Ele reporta o que aconteceu com Miuzo-sama.

— Talvez tenha sido ele que veio aqui... — Começo, mas Sasuke me interrompe.

— Impossível, não teria dado tempo fora que ele está machucado. Mas ainda assim, não confio plenamente nele.

— Certo. Você deixou alguém de olho nele?

— Um anbu.

— Mais tarde vou falar com ele, quero saber algumas coisas. — Ele acena. — Vamos dar mais uma olhada, se não acharmos nada vou ao hospital ver Ino.

Sasuke concorda e enquanto vai para o quarto eu fico com a sala, essa parte da casa era um ambiente aberto, da cozinha dá para ver a sala perfeitamente, já que invés da parede havia uma bancada de mármore branco (que agora está preto e rachado) separando os cômodos e do lado esquerdo do sofá fica uma porta de vidro que dá acesso à varanda. Como ainda estou na cozinha observo a destruição na sala... Tem algo errado. O foco da explosão foi a cozinha o restante somente pegou fogo, o teto da sala está intacto, então porque os móveis estão uma bagunça?

— Sasuke! Vem aqui na sala. — Chamo. Ele sai do corredor onde ficam os quartos e para no arco me olhando questionador. — Olha para a sala, tem alguma coisa errada. A explosão foi na cozinha, tanto que é o lugar mais destruído, mas o restante só foi consumido pelo fogo. Mas esses móveis estão fora do lugar, como se... Ino lutou com alguém! — Afirmo.

— Isso quer dizer que a pessoa não a desabilitou assim que entrou, mesmo com tudo queimado, dá pra ver que houve uma briga aqui, a pessoa deve ter achado que queimando tudo não perceberíamos.

— E talvez esperasse que encontrássemos o corpo de Ino na cozinha? — Questiono, por isso gosto do Uchiha, ele consegue acompanhar meu raciocínio.

— Provavelmente... Espere, o que é isso? — Ele caminha até onde antes ficava a mesa de centro e pega alguma coisa do meio dos escombros. — É um relógio.

— Ino não usa relógio, deixe-me ver. — Limpo com as mãos o que posso, parece um relógio bonito alça de couro preto aro de ouro, a cor do mostrador é um marrom e no lugar de alguns números tem diamantes. — Esse relógio é feminino, mas tenho certeza que não é da Ino.

— Tem certeza?

— Sim, já percebeu que ela sempre pergunta a hora para alguém? Ela não gosta de usar relógio, diz que enrosca em tudo e quebra muito fácil quando precisa lutar.

— E agora o que quer fazer?

— Primeiro vamos ao hospital, depois preciso dar uma palavrinha com Miuzo-sama e depois procurar quem possa ter perdido um relógio. — Ele acena e saímos do prédio. Agora sim estamos perto de você Hoki.

~~Kaguya~~

Droga! Aquela vaca conseguiu me fazer alguns estragos, se alguém me ver assim vai saber que fui eu! Meu rosto está arranhado, assim como meus braços. Hoki está na Vila e me convocou ontem, me passando a "missão suicida" como chamo, ele só pode estar querendo que me descubram, não é possível! Como ele pode fazer isso comigo? Tá legal Kaguya, se acalma.

Chego em meu apartamento e procuro a caixa de primeiros socorros, preciso dar um jeito nessa bagunça e não posso ir ao hospital. Tomo um banho, faço os curativos e me arrumo. Ainda assim, só se forem cegos para não ver isso. Droga! Hoki está louco, ele não aguenta mais os shinobis de Konoha atrapalhando seus planos, e teve a brilhante ideia de matar Ino para dar um recado, mas estou com medo do troco. Ele está sendo impulsivo e pode pôr tudo a perder, preciso dar um jeito nisso. Agora que a matei vou esperar e ver o que eles fazem, se Hoki estiver certo, o Kazekage vai pirar e com isso teremos vantagem sobre seus atos.

Ouço a janela da sala se abrindo, como estou sentada na cama abro a gaveta do criado mudo e pego uma kunai que deixo de reserva, me escondo atrás da porta do quarto e espero. Seja lá quem for. Passos suaves se aproximam devagar, como escondo minha presença a pessoa não deve ter ideia que estou aqui, fora que ouço somente uma pessoa, posso dar conta tranquilamente. Procuro sempre fugir de lutas, não faz muito meu estilo, gosto de espionar, mexer de perto com as pessoas sem elas terem ideia de quem pode ser.

Assim que a pessoa passa por mim a pego em uma chave de braço e a Kunai em seu pescoço, mas antes que possa matá-la, sinto aquele perfume tão conhecido e delicioso, os cabelos macios e a pele branquinha.

— O que você faz aqui? — Questiono assustada, não era pra ele estar na Vila.

— Precisamos conversar. — Diz se virando quando o solto. — Está machucada, isso quer dizer que foi você que atacou Ino. Por quê?

— Hoki. Ele chegou anteontem e me passou a missão de matá-la. Eu não sei exatamente a jogada dele, mas está cutucando onça com vara curta na minha opinião, contudo sou somente uma subordinada e tenho que fazer o que ele manda...

— Calma Kaguya, por que de toda essa agitação? — Ele me interrompe.

— Isso vai estragar meu disfarce em xeque, não vê? Quando eles me verem irão desconfiar. — Passo a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente e caminho pelo quarto sem direção certa.

— E você a matou?

— Sim. Eu cheguei dizendo que o Kazekage havia me enviado para levar algumas compras, ela desconfiou no começo, mas acabou me deixando entrar no prédio, tentei sedá-la, porém ela percebeu e tentou lutar. Tive sorte dela não ser tão boa em taijutsu e por não poder usar chakra. — Digo seguindo para a cozinha fazer um chá calmante antes que meus nervos pulem pra fora.

— Entendo. E o que pretende fazer agora? — Ele está me sondando? Por quê? O olho desconfiada e digo apenas parte da verdade, dois podem jogar esse jogo.

— Preciso voltar ao escritório ou irão desconfiar se sumir por muito tempo. Vou ter que esconder com maquiagem esses machucados. E você, o que está fazendo aqui?

— Sigiloso. — Responde evasivo.

— Certo. Sua presença não me atrapalhando, tudo bem.

— Não tenho por que te atrapalhar, até porque temos importâncias diferentes para Hoki. — Diz, mas algo nessa frase me incomoda muito, claro que sempre percebi que Hoki tem grandes planos pra ele. — Bom, tenho que ir. Ah, mais uma coisa, não estrague nada. — E sai, olho chocada para o lugar onde ele estava há um minuto. Como assim "não estrague nada"? O que está para acontecer? Apesar de ser fiel minha vida toda a Hoki, ele nunca olhou realmente pra mim. Sempre estive a sombra dele, isso nunca me incomodou tanto antes, agora já não sei mais.


End file.
